Secrets
by xXMrs.RaymondXx
Summary: Luka and Miku are the two new girls. Everyone just thought they were two normal girls who just moved to Japan. But actually the girls are on the run from a evil  corporation thats out to kill their families and them. LukaxGakupo Slight MikuxKaito
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first fan fiction ever! So don't be surprised when it sucks. Just a little heads up, I am Australian, so my spelling will be a little different to other countries. So please bear with me. Also i'm not sure if this is short or not, i tried my best to make my chapters relatively long. So if its too short for your tastes, sorry. I'd like to thank the awesome authors out there,who have written amazing stories that have inspired me to write my own. Well I hope you enjoy reading my first fan fiction. :) - Bridge**

Chapter One

Kaito Shion, Len Kagamine and Gakupo Kamui entered the gates of their school. Kaito let out a large sigh, and put his hands on top of his head. "A new year of school, huh?" A hint of disappointment in his voice.

Gakupo chuckled.

_Well he seems excited_, Gakupo thought. Another sigh was heard, this time coming from Len. "Unfortunately" Another sigh escaping Len's lips.

"Come on guys, you never know, something good might come this year." Gakupo smiled at his friends. "You never know."

Even though Gakupo knew it was just going to be another boring year.

"Whatever." Sighed Len.

"Hey where's that girlfriend of yours, I thought you guys never went out of each others sight." Katio mocked. "Normally, but when school starts she needs to find out every single detail of what happened in break from her friends." Len rolled his eyes.

"_I__ neeeeeed__ to know if they got any cute clothes Len!_" A way to high-pitched voice came from Len. "

Well I kept getting drunk calls from Meiko aaaaaaallllll through break, I mean…" Kaito trailed off, he seemed to lose focus to something else.

Gakupo waved his hand in front of Kaito's blank face.

He eyes looking straightforward. "Kaito? Heeelllooooo?" Gakupo followed his gaze until he saw what he was so fascinated about.

A new girl, who looked about their age, was walking with other girls in their class.

She had long, silky teal hair that was tied into two pigtails, and a porcine- like doll face. Her eyes matched her hair, and shined in the sun.

"Sh-Shes' so, so, so, pretty." Kaito breathed.

"I CALL DIBS!" Kaito shouted in all their faces.

The first reaction came from Len, he broke into hysterics, tears started forming in his eyes, his face started to go red with all the laughter.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Kaito demanded, grabbing Len and shaking him like a rag doll.

"G-good luck with getting a girl like that! I mean seriously, have you looked at yourself this morning? You look like a wreck!" Len had a point, Kaito… well he,

His hair was everywhere, strands stook up and he had about a billion knots.- Because apparently brushing and washing your hair isn't manly enough for Kaito- His uniform had food stains, his shirt was only half tucked in and his pants had a huge hole at the bottom of them.

Plus Kaito rarely had daily showers and looked homeless. "W-Well" Kaito looked at himself, looking like he only just realised he looked horrible.

"W-Well? Come on, if you wanna get a girl like her, you have to look like you actually own a shower." Len laughed while making his way through the school's main doors.

Kaito launched himself at Len, just about to grab him, just before Gakupo pulled him back.

"Come on, do you think you'll get that girl to like you if you kill Len?"

Kaito shot Gakupo a look saying, _No, but it will make me happy._

"Do I really look that bad? I mean come on, I'm a guy, does it honestly matter?"

Gakupo laughed.

"Of course it does you idiot! You can't show up to school looking like that, and expecting one of the most beautiful girls in the school to fall in love with you. Last time I checked, most girls don't like the look of slobs."

Kaito scoffed, "Gee thanks."

"Anytime"

"Man you guys take your time, we're going to be late for class." Len shouted, from almost all the way up the hall.

"When did he care about class?"

Gakupo shrugged, "Maybe he wants to see his girlfriend." Kaito laughed,

"Oh yeah, remember when they first got together?"

The memory of that lunchtime entered Gakupo's mind.

_Len ran up to the usual spot Kaito and Gakupo sat. _

"_GUYS! Guess what? The BEST thing happened!"_

_Kaito and Gakupo shared confused glances ad shrugged. _

"_Rin said yes! We're going out!"_

_Len never looked so happy. _

"_High five little man! Good on ya." _

_Len looked like he was about to explode with happiness. Gakupo smiled._

"_I'm glad you're happy."_

_On the outside Gakupo was happy for Len, and on the inside he was as well, but he was also envious._

_Gakupo wished he could have what Len and Rin have._

_To love someone and have them to love you in return._

_That's all he ever wanted._

"Yea I still haven't seen him as happy as he was then."

Kaito nodded.

They both turned into the bright lively classroom.

Some kids were sitting on their desks, laughing and telling stories of what happened to them during break.

Some were standing around the windows, trying to spot new boys and girls to drool over.

Others were running around the classroom either chasing someone or freaking out because it was the first day back. Luckily for Gakupo he sat right next to his best friends Len and Kaito. However Len was occupying himself by kissing and laughing with Rin, while Kaito was trying to catch his reflection in the window, attempting to make himself look presentable.

Gakupo chuckled.

Sometimes he thought he was the only normal one out of his friends, and his class.

Only one thing would make everyone calm down.

And that thing was about to happen in _five...four…three…two…one_… RING

A loud ring echoed through the school.

In less then three seconds all the crazy students were now all sitting at their desks, and behaving like angels, waiting for the arrival for their teacher.

In stepped the teacher they had all been waiting for. "Morning class!" A cheerful voice greeted them.

"Good Morning sir." A combination of droning and excited voices shot back.

"Well most of you sound excited, so that's good enough for me."

Gakupo wasn't excited for today, hell, he wasn't excited for the school year. But he didn't want to disrespect his teacher, so he tried his best to sound interested.

A knock at the door was heard.

One of the office ladies stepped inside and handed a note to the teacher, and left.

Their teacher read the note and smiled. He looked up to the class with a big grin plastid on his face.

"Well it seems we have a couple extra students."

The class broke out into loud whispers. The girls sat forward and started primping themselves.

While the guys started looking at each other with huge grins on their faces.

"Do I look ok?"

"I hope its some cute boys!"

"Man, we seriously need some tens in this class or I'm going to explode."

"Please be hot girls, please be hot girls."

Whispers turned into talking and talking turned into shouting.

Kaito had his eyes firmly shut and his fingers crossed.

"What are you doing?" Gakupo asked with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, I'm hoping it'll be that girl from this morning." Kaito shouted with a grin.

Gakupo rolled his eyes.

"CLASS!" Everyone in the classroom lowered their voice and looked at the front of the classroom.

"Thank you, now these are our two new students"- he glanced back down to the piece of paper- "Miku Hatsune" – the first girl stepped inside the classroom.

She had her long teal hair in pigtails and had matching teal eyes.

"And Luka Megurine"

The second girl followed the first girl into the classroom. Gakupo let out a little gasp.

She had long pink hair and piercing aquamarine eyes.

_S-Shes absolutely beautiful_

Gakupo had his eyes fully open and was gaping at her.

She met his gaze and gave Gakupo a cute smile.

Gakupo felt his heart flip.

Suddenly there was an outbreak of laughter in the classroom.

"Kaito! Your drooling all over your desk!"

Kaito looked like he had been hypnotized, his eyes were blank and looking straight forward, towards the two new girls. And a little drip of spit fell down onto the small pool of drool on his desk.

Gakupo gave him a little shove. Kaito almost fell out of his seat, but he managed to catch himself by grabbing his desk. He quickly wiped his mouth and used his uniform shirt to clean the pool-drool.

Kaito's face was turning completely red.

Everyone in the class was laughing. Even the teacher was covering his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter.

The first person to stop laughing was Miku, she quickly grabbed a tissue and gave it to Kaito.

"Here" And gave him a smile.

Kaito turned even redder then he did before. He looked like he might even explode.

"Alright class, that's enough." No one even showed a sign of calming down.

"Class!"

Gakupo looked up the front of the class and saw Luka smiling and laughing.

Gakupo sighed.

_Luka…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whoo! First Chapter over. Hope it was okay ;] I picked a horrible time to publish my first chapter because i'm going back to school tomorrow. So i probably will be busy. But i do have other chapters, saved and ready to be published, so i'll do that as soon as possible. I'm not expecting heaps of people to read this, and it will probably be a while until some people actually read this and review. So i think i'm all good. ;]<em>**

**_- Bridge_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two. Sorry if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. I tried to edit but i was kinda lazy. Sorry bout that. :)**

Chapter Two

Luka Megurine was walking through the school garden with her best friend Miku Hatsune.

"Well that was an interesting start to the year." The girls giggled as they remember the session that happened earlier that day.

Miku reddened. "Well I thought it was cute."

Luka placed her hands onto Miku shoulders, "Well the guy is obviously in love with you. Well him and all the other guys in this school, I mean haven't you seen them all cock their heads around when you walk past?"

Miku shook off her friends hands, "Pfft, as if! They're just looking because I'm new. Not to mention when the guys see you, their jaws drop to the floor."

Luka rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say."

There was a short silence between the two girls until a loud yell was heard behind them.

"Luka! Miku! Over here!"

The girls turned around to see a small, shorthaired blonde girl sitting with two other girls. One with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail on the side of her head. And the other girl had a short brown bob. The girls were sitting on the grass eating their lunch, like Miku and Luka, the girls decided they wanted to each their lunch outside rather then inside. Luka and Miku shrugged and made their way to the girls.

"So guys! We heard you moved really far to get here! What was it like?" The shorthaired blonde girl asked looking straight at Luka.

"O-o-oh…"Luka struggled to find the appropriate words to say. "Um I guess it was different. A new life experience."

The small girl gave Luka a sweet smile.

_She is really was trying to be friendly._ Luka thought.

The brunette was holding her head in her hands, and had a pain expression stained on her face.

Luka raised her eyebrow. "U-Uh are you alright?" The girl raised her head, groaned and lay down on her back, her hands covering her eyes.

The shorthaired blonde girl giggled, "That's Meiko. She wasn't really excited about coming back and spent her last night... her way of partying, I guess." The girl motioned drinking from a bottle.

Another groan was heard from Meiko. The girls laughed.

"Oh and I'm Rin Kagamine, and this is Akita Neru." The other blonde girl smiled and waved at Luka and Miku.

"Oh I know you! You're dating that Len boy right? The one in our class?" Miku half shouted, pointing at Rin.

Rin smiled, "Yea, we've been going out for a while now."

Another groan came from Meiko, "Your so lucky Rin. The guy you were basically in love with for forever asked you out. Why can't that happen to me?"

Neru giggled.

"She's been in love with that guy in out class, Kaito, since she was a freshman."

A forced laugh came from Miku, Luka glanced over to her. She was staring at her lap, playing with her fingers.

_Poor Miku_

She could tell Miku was starting to like this guy, and Miku obviously felt guilty because he was drooling over her earlier today.

An awkward silence fell between the girls.

Miku looked extremely uncomfortable.

"So, ah, Neru, is there any guy you like?" Luka said, trying to take the conversation away from Kaito.

Everyone of the girls turned to Neru, watching as her face turned red. "Oh…um…no. Well, not anymore, I guess." The girls raised their eyebrows. "Not anymore?" Rin asked, a puzzled expression formed on her face.

Neru started getting panicky, she kept tugging on her hair, looking like she hoped it would give her an answer.

"W-Wel-" Before she could finish a loud song blasted from the bag next to Neru. She dove for the bag, pushing items around furiously. Eventually she pulled out a small yellow phone. The colour matched her hair.

"I-I have to take this!" She shouted at them. Then racing off with her phone and her bag.

The girls looked at each other and shrugged.

"What was THAT about?" They all said at the same time, before all falling over laughing.

"Jeez I've know her since we were little and I've never seen her pull something like that!" Rin said while grabbing a bottle of water from her bag.

Miku shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe she's embarrassed about who she apparently used to like."

Rin nodded. "But then, who does she like or supposedly used to like?"

Luka sat up and looked at the girls. "I think it's more then her just liking him. Whoever the guy is, she must love him."

Rin nodded. "Yea but who?"

Miku tapped her head. "Well who are some guys in the school she might like?"

"I got it!" Rin snapped her fingers. "It HAS to be Gakupo! They were friends when they were little, and they still kinda talk. It has to be him!"

Miku raised her eyebrow. "Who's Gakupo?"

His name didn't ring any bells for Luka either.

"Oh he's that guy with the long purple hair. You know, the one who puts it in the ponytail? His face is sort of girly, and his hair doesn't help, so he sometimes gets mistaken for a girl." Rin giggled "Last year, this guy went to go confess to a girl with the same hair colour and length as Gakupo, and thought he was her. He confessed while Gakupo wasn't facing him, and when Gakupo turned around, the poor guy looked like he was going to throw up."

Miku and Rin started giggling and talking about funny things that happened to classmates before.

_Hmmm… Gakupo_

Luka remembered the event that happened earlier that day

_And Luka Megurine._

_Luka walked inside the classroom, feeling extremely nervous._

_Calm down Luka, at least you have Miku here. Luka reminded herself._

_Luka looked up to see a boy with long purple hair tied into a long ponytail. His eyes were wide open and his mouth dropped a little._

_Luka didn't know how to react to the boy gaping at her. So she did what all ladies should do, and gave him her sweetest smile._

Luka smiled at the memory.

"Mmmh whatever guys. So with big matters aside now can you guys be quiet? I have a killer headache." Mumbled Meiko.

Rin stroked Meiko's head, "Ok, sleeping beauty."

In a matter of seconds the once moaning, grumpy Meiko passed out of Rin's lap.

Luka looked down at her watch. " I think we should get back to class, the bell will be going an-"

The bell rang, making Meiko shoot up. "Huh? Wha?"

The girls giggled and made their way back to class.

Luka took her seat at the back of the second row.

Soon everyone took their seats. Luka looked around her class. There was four rows, taken up by all the students, and two spare seats behind the back row. Luka looked at her classmates, Rin and a boy who looked similar were holding hands.

_So thats Len huh? He looks nice. _Luka thought.

Her class was a different one. There were kids who were shoving each other out of their seats, some who were texting to each other and others who were just sitting and reading.

Not to mention the wardrobe differences, some girls looked proper and classy, while others looked like they had gone to sleep in their uniform and came to school. One girl had bright red goggles on top of her bright green hair.

The boys were not exception, some looked normal, others looked like nerds and some, including Kaito, looked like they didn't care.

Luka exhaled a long deep breath.

_This school is really interesting._

A smile made its way on Luka's face.

* * *

><p><strong>I kept re-writing this, and i finally got to the end.<strong>

**The actual plot of this story is coming in later, i just wanted to make the story long. And also i wanted Luka and Miku to spend some more time with the other students, so they have more trust you know.**

**I guess i just try to make it realistic, or what i would do. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Three<span>

"And we have a test coming up in about a week. So please, if you don't want to fail, try your best to study ok?"

The class groaned.

Luka smirked. Apparently she was the only one in the class who didn't mind studying.

A little piece of paper flew onto Luka's desk. She looked to her left and saw Miku mouthing words to her.

_Read the note._

Luka nodded. She picked up the bunched up piece of paper.

_Ok, you and I both know I won't study. So we might as well start a study group so I won't fail again._

Luka smiled and nodded at Miku.

Miku's face lit up and did a little dance in her seat.

"Miss Hatsune. If you would like to dance, join the school dance group! Not in my classroom."

The Teacher was glaring at Miku. His glare was making Miku sink to the bottom of her seat.

When he turned she looked at me and mocked the teacher. Her guys were crossed; she had her face bunched up. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Miss Megurine, would you care to share what is so funny?"

Luka looked up and saw the teacher glaring at her. Luka's laugh turned into a nervous chuckle. "Well?"

"Well um… " Luka paused, then looked up with a smirk.

"I just thought it was funny how pathetic you are to stop us whenever we do anything positive and treat it like it's the worst behaviour in the world. Maybe you should think about that and we can actually learn something! Not that we will with your hopeless brain." Luka snapped.

She gasped and slapped her hand to her mouth. It was like the words flew out of her mouth. She didn't mean to be rude.

The teacher just chuckled.

"Well if you think my teachings aren't good enough, why don't you stay behind after and do your own class, with these questions!" He slammed a piece of paper onto Luka's desk. "You will write them up on the board, and you better get them all correct, or you will stay behind everyday and keep answering until you get 100%. Got it?"

"Y-Yes sir." Luka managed to choke out.

The teacher smiled evilly. "Good"

And with that he turned and continued the lesson, as if the brawl between them hadn't just happened.

Luka picked up the piece of paper in front of her. _Does he carry them around in his pocket just in case? _Luka thought

Another crumbled up piece of paper flew onto Luka's desk.

_Are you okay? That was really mean._

Luka looked up at Miku, she was trying to look like she was paying attention to the class, but looking at Luka every five seconds.

Luka flipped the crumbled paper over and wrote.

_Yea. Sorry but you'll have to walk home without me._

Miku hit her head. _I forgot. _She mouthed.

Luka smiled. _You'll be fine_. She mouthed back.

Miku smiled and grabbed Luka's hand.

* * *

><p>Soon it was the end of the day. As everyone was standing up and leaving the classroom, Luka grabbed her piece of paper and walked to the board.<p>

"Make sure you answer them all. I except every question answered when I get arrive tomorrow." Her teacher turned to leave but stopped himself and threw a small silver thing at Luka. "Oh and don't forget to lock up."

And with that he left.

Luka sighed.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth Luka!" Luka sat down on her desk. She had always loved this spot. The sun fell on it just right.

Luka looked down at the piece of paper, the second she looked at question one her mouth dropped open.

"WHAT? I can't answer these! Ugh. I'm doomed."

Luka put my head in her hands.

"Ummmm. Excuse me your sitting on my homework."

Luka looked up to see a boy with long purple hair, pulled into a pony tail.

He smiled. Luka felt her cheeks heat up.

"Oh! Um I-I'm sorry. I must have mistook your desk for mine" Luka jumped up and stepped right into Gakupo.

Gakupo chuckled. "Are you okay?"

Luka felt her blush go even redder.

"Uh yea."

Luka pulled herself off his chest and grabbed the paper on his desk. Hoping her blush would be gone when she turned back to him.

"Sorry here."

Gakupo smiled. Luka couldn't stop herself from smiling as well.

"I'm Gakupo, by the way."

"I've heard. Im Luka." Luka wondered if she should shake his hand. After all, they were just standing there. Luka felt a urge to grab his hand.

"Sorry about this."

Luka raised her eyebrow.

"About what?"

Gakupo took Luka's hand.

She felt her cheeks burn.

He took something out of her hand and held it in her face. "You know, this." Waving the piece of paper. "The reason you're here."

Luka laughed, felling stupid.

"Oh yea. Don't worry it's not your fault. I just opened my mouth"

"I thought it was awesome. You showed up the teacher. And he sure deserved it."

She smiled. "Thanks."

_Why do I feel so nervous? My cheeks are burning. And I barely even know this guy. _Luka wondered.

Luka looked down and noticed that Gakupo was still holding her hand. She felt her heart speed up.

"I could help you if you want."

A huge smiled landed on Luka's face.

"Please! I can't understand any of this!"

After and hour of laughing, shouting and teasing, Luka finally finished all the questions. It was getting really late, and the sun was coming down.

"Did you lock the door?" Gakupo was standing in the hallway. He had taken off his blazer and was holding it along with his homework.

"Yup."

Luka turned from the door and walked to Gakupo's side.

They started walking down the hall, talking.

"So Kaito had a crush on Miku since he first saw her?"

Gakupo nodded. "Yea you should of seen it. It was like love at first sight."

Luka laughed.

"That's so cute."

"So what about Miku."

"What about Miku?"

"Does she like anyone?"

Luka turned to face Gakupo.

"Oooooh I see how it is! You like her don't you!" Luka pointed a finger and him and grinned.

"What? No! I was just asking. I'm curious."

Luka laughed.

"Sure. That's what they all say. But yea, I'm pretty sure she likes someone."

"Who?"

"See! You do like her!"

"Luka, I don't not like her!"

"Gakupo loves Miku! Gakupo loves Miku! Gakupo loves Miku!" She chanted and danced around.

Suddenly Luka felt Gakupos's hands grip onto her shoulders, and pulled her to his face. They were eye to eye. Their faces were only a few centimetres apart. Luka felt her cheeks burn.

"I. Don't. Like. Miku. Got it?"

Luka nodded.

He smiled and let go of her.

"Jeez." She said, while massaging her shoulders.

"You could of just said that normally. Instead of breaking my shoulders."

"What! I already told you! I had to get the message across. You big wimp."

Luka gave a little fake gasp and slapped his shoulder.

"Your just a loser."

Gakupo opened the school's main door.

"Wimps first." He said with a sly grin.

Luka smiled at Gakupo.

"Sure thing!" Luka ran up and pushed Gakupo with all her strength.

He flew out the door, over the stairs and onto the muddy ground. He looked up with a shocked expression.

Luka smiled and walked down the stairs, until she was standing over him. "Yup. A loser." And smiled in his face.

Luka turned and walked through the school, past the school gate, and started making her way home. It was getting late and she had to get home soon. She made a shortcut into a forest in the direction of her place. Hopefully it would be shorter then the path. The forest was beautiful, tall leafy trees covered the sky, making their own shelter. It was like she was in a room of green. Luka stopped to admire some flowers, and took a deep breath.

_I love this place_. She thought.

Suddenly someone wrapped an arm around Luka's back lifting her up, and pushed her arms down to her sides. She froze, not knowing what was going on. But then the person's grip tightened, Luka understood this person didn't grab her for good intentions.

She screamed and fought the person. She squirmed and tried to get away. But the person was too strong. She kept screaming.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

She tried to free her arms but the person kept them pushed to her sides. Luka felt tears form in her eyes.

Suddenly she was pushed to the ground. Luka cried in pain. Tears fell from her eyes and blurred her vision. She squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to see the monster in front of her. The person pulled her hands above her head and pushed them down. She had no escape.

"Please…" She whispered.

All of a sudden she heard laughing. The person let go of her arms and pulled themself off of her. She opened her eyes and rubbed them to stop the blurriness. She sat up to see a muddy purple-headed boy rolling on the ground laughing.

"GAKUPO!" Luka shouted.

She threw herself at him, trying her best to strangle him. "YOU SCARED THE LIFE OUT OF ME YOU JERK!"

This only made him laugh even more. Laughing tears squeezed out of his eyes.

An idea came to Luka's head. She smiled evilly. She pulled herself off of him, sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. She tried her best at fake crying.

The laughter died down.

"Luka? Luka are you ok?"

She put her head on top of her knees.

"Luka, I'm really sorry. I'll never do that again."

She made her fake crying even louder, smiling evilly.

Luka felt arms wrap around her, she jumped a little when his arms made contact with her.

Gakupo put his head on her shoulder. Luka raised her head and wiped her eyes.

"I never want to hurt you Luka."

Luka raised her arm, put her hand into a fist, and punched Gakupo hard in the face. He fell backwards, his hands on his face.

"That's what you get you-you psycho rapist!" Luka shouted before running at top speed out of the forest.

* * *

><p><strong>So theres Chapter three done.<strong>

**I know, still no where to the plot. But its coming. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, right now I am seriously pissed. I had uploaded this to document manager twice, and I made a MILLION edits. Ad added thousands of things. And the first time i went to save it said I needed to sign in. I signed in and it vanished. The second time, I went to save, and my internet wasn't working. So I had to wait until it was working, and the same thing happened. It was gone, AGAIN! So I've been REALLY ANNOYED. And also, I've had heaps of work to do, so that's why it took so long to upload this chapter, but please understand how annoying this has been for me.**

**So I have rushed this, so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. :(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

Luka had only just woken up from her nap when she heard the home phone ring. She sprinted from her bed to the living room, and grabbed the nearest phone from its dock.

"Hello?"

No answer.

"H-Hello?"

"Luka? Luka Sweetie?"

Luka smiled, she recognized that voice anywhere.

"Dad! Did your plane arrive on time?"

Her father was living in New York in the United States. While she was currently living in Tokyo, Japan.

"Yea, the plane arrived perfectly on time. What about you Luka? All safe and sound?"

"Yea, I'm completely safe."

"How about Miku? How is she taking things?"

"Yea she's fine. But you can see she still really misses him."

"That's understandable."

There was an awkward silence between Luka and her father. They were both obviously thinking of the same event that happened a year and a half ago.

"Luka, I'm really sorry you girls had to do this. I know you miss Europe. But last time it was just too close."

"I know dad. You're just making us safe."

"And you know if I could I would be there with you. With you and Miku. But they're looking for me Luka. And you girls too. I don't want them getting their hands on you."

Luka sighed. She missed the days when she was just a perfectly happy kid. With her dad and her mum just a perfectly happy family. But at least she still had her dad, Miku wasn't as lucky.

Luka closed her eyes and sat down on the warm, comfy couch.

"It's ok dad. I understand. Yes, it would be nice if we could be happy and safe, but that's not an option. And I think this has been good. I've made some really good friends. I love being me again. And not to mention I haven't seen Miku this happy in months."

Her dad chuckled, but on the phone it sounded like muffled talking. Luka sighed, she missed her quirky dad.

"Hey dad?"

"Yea?"

"How's Mikuo going?"

Mikuo was Miku's older brother. To Miku, Mikuo meant everything to her. He was the last of Miku's father and mother. But he thought they would be safer if he went with Luka's dad. So Luka's dad and Mikuo left together, to New York. And Miku and Luka left together for Tokyo. She just couldn't imagine life without Miku.

"Oh yea. That reminds me. He just might just come visit you girls."

"Really? Dad Miku would absolutely love that!"

"Yea, well he really wants to see you girls. He misses you guys. Plus he's working hard enough, so I said, if he wants too, he can come visit.

"Dad that would be great!"

"But. Promise me. If he comes, you guys will stay at the PG level?"

Luka chuckled. She remembered the afternoon in her bedroom, where her dad had gotten the shock of his life

**_FlashBack_**

_Luka sat on her bed reading a book she had no interest in._

_A knock came from her door._

"_Come in!" She called._

_A tall figure with shaggy teal hair made his way into her room._

"_Hey Luka." Mikuo said with a smile on his face._

"_Hey Mikuo. What's up?"_

"_Nothing."_

_He sat next to Luka, and pulled her onto his lap._

"_Umm Mikuo? You ok there?"_

_Mikuo chuckled. "Yea I'm good."_

_Mikuo pushed a little piece of Luka's hair behind her ear._

_Luka smiled and turned her head away from Mikuo. _"_So a little bird told me, that you love me." She teased._

_Mikuo chuckled._

"_Would that bird be my sister?"_

"_Maybe, maybe not."_

_Mikuo turned Luka's head to face his._

_Luka blushed._

"_So the only question is, do you feel the same?"_

_Luka wished she could hide her face. Mikuo poked her cheek._

"_Well?"_

"_Go google it." She whispered with a grin._

"_You nerd."_

_Mikuo put his hand on Luka's face and brought her closer to him. She looked into Mikuo's eyes. They were shining in the orange sunset. She felt her eyelids flutter down, until her eyes close. Mikuo brought her closer until she felt his soft, gentle lips press onto hers. Luka put her arms around Mikuo's neck. Mikuo lifted Luka so she was sitting in Mikuo's lap facing him. Mikuo lay down onto the bed, with Luka on top of him._

_Luka heard footsteps coming in the direction of her room. She ignored them._

_The footsteps got closer and closer, until her door started creaking open._

"_Hey Luka will y-" Luka looked up and saw her dad standing in the doorway with Miku._

_Miku was behind him with her jaw completely open. Then she started breaking out into dance. Her dad just walked up to the bed and pulled Luka off of Mikuo._

_Mikuo sat up and looked at Luka's dad._

"_H-Hello sir." He choked out._

"_I think me and you need a little chat mister." He pulled Mikuo by his collar and pulled him outside her room._

"_Dad please, don't!"_

_But he had already slammed the door._

_Luka covered her head with her hands. She fell back onto her bed and sighed._

_"My. Life. Is. Over." Luka muffled words came from through her hands._

_She must have fallen asleep because the once, warm, orange sunset that lit her room had now vanished. She was surrounded in the darkness. Luka rolled over and suddenly felt something hard underneath her. She pulled away and picked the object up. She felt around until she found her desk lamp, she flicked the switch and studied the item in her hands._

_It was a small ring box. It was a deep navy colour with a golden outline. Luka stroked the top of the ring box's surface. It was smooth underneath her fingers. She flicked it open to find a folded piece of paper. She unfolded the paper and read what was written on it._

_Meet me downstairs whenever you wake up- Mikuo_

_Luka glanced at her alarm clock. 10:37pm._

_Would he still be there? Luka wondered._

_Luka shrugged and stood up. She picked up the ring box and put it in her pocket, she slipped on her ugg boots and pulled on her jacket. She slipped out her door and walked to the top of the staircase. She took each step carefully, each step letting out a horrible squeak. When she made it to the bottom of the staircase she looked around. No one was in the room._

_Luka sighed. She went to go back upstairs when something caught her eye._

_It was a yellow, post-it note on the door. It had a black arrow pointing to the living room._

_Luka slowly stepped inside the living room. Empty, except for a yellow note on the coffee table, pointing to the dining room. Luka laughed._

_Where was he going with this? Luka asked herself._

_She made her way to the dining room, as excepted, another note was waiting for her. This time, pointing to the kitchen ahead of her._

_Luka walked inside the kitchen, this time, instead of one yellow note. There was what looked like hundreds of yellow notes, all pointing to the back door, at the back of the kitchen._

_Luka chuckled and walked to the door. She slowly opened the door, waiting for the next surprise._

_The instant the door opened, Luka's jaw dropped._

_From the door, there was a runway of candles, leading to the main section of the garden. The section with the tall, droopy trees that had two groups, making a forest-like illusion. In the middle of the two groups of trees, was a cream coloured, stone bench. The bench that Miku and Luka spent most of their days on._

_On the stone bench, was a boy with shaggy teal hair. He had one hand resting his head against the bench, and the other held a rose._

_He was sound asleep._

_Luka laughed and walked over to Mikuo. She bent down so she was level with Mikuo's face; she leaned over and kissed his nose. In that instant Mikuo's eyes snapped open._

_"Luka!" He almost shouted._

_He shot straight up, almost knocking Luka over. She stepped back, so Mikuo could stand up in front of her._

_"Sorry Luka, i must of been tired." He said while rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. _

_Luka gave him a smile. "It's fine, i'm just glad to see you alive."_

_Mikuo laughed. "Don't worry, your dad just said i need to treat you with respect, and he actually likes me. Said i was a good kid. He also said that he gives us complete permission for us to go out."_

_"Mikuo thats amazing!" Luka shouted. She ran up and threw her arms around Mikuo's neck. Mikuo wrapped his arms around her back and lifted her off the ground. Luka tightened her grip on Mikuo's shirt. She wanted to stay in this moment forever._

_She pulled away with a huge smile on her face._

_"Did you get your present?" Mikuo asked._

_Luka raised her eyebrow. "What present?"_

_"You know, the gift i gave you in the ring box."_

_Luka pulled out the box in her pocket. "This ring box?"_

_"Well, that is the only ring box i have given you." Mikuo teased. _

_"Shut up." _

_Luka flicked open the box in her hands. This time, instead of finding a note, she saw a shimmering necklace. Luka gasped and pulled out her gift._

_It was a shining, silver necklace. On the bottom of the sparkling chain, hung a beautiful "L" charm._

_Luka looked up at Mikuo, her mouth still open and her eyes shining._

_Mikuo smiled. "You like it?"_

_Luka nodded repeatedly. "Mikuo, it's absolutely beautiful. When did you get this?"_

_Mikuo blushed. "A-As Miku, probably told you. I've had feelings for you for..." He paused, trying to hide his red face. "For a really long time. And a while ago, I saw it and i thought of you. I thought you would like it as a gift. I just didn't have the right time to give it to you. I thought now would be a really good time."_

_Luka smiled at Mikuo. "Thats really sweet Mikuo. I love it. It's amazing."_

_Mikuo's face went even redder._

_"I-I'll put it on you." He managed to choke out._

_Luka giggled at Mikuo. His red face was really cute._

_Luka turned so Mikuo could put on the necklace. She felt the charm placed on her neck._

_"There." Mikuo said. _

_Luka looked down at her neck. The charm shined in the candle's light. _

_She turned to face Mikuo. His eyes were shining at Luka._

_Luka had never been happier._

Luka looked down at her neck. She smiled at the shining "L" charm. She had worn the necklace every day since that night.

She closed her eyes and sighed.

But only about a week after that happened. Mikuo and Luka were split up. They had to travel to escape...them. So they hadn't seen each other in a year and six months. Luka had always loved Mikuo. But now since she hadn't seen him in a year and a half, she wasn't sure if those feelings were gone. She always thought if she saw him again. She would know.

"Dad, I haven't seen him in ages! I think we would just be friends anyway."

"Good, cause you're my baby."

"Dad." She hated it when he called her a baby.

"Alright kido, I better get a move on. You stay safe. And look after Miku."

"Will do."

"Love you Luka.

"Be careful Dad, I love you too."

Luka hung up. And put the phone in the dock.

She walked to the bathroom, undressed and hopped into the shower.

Inside she thought about her mum. Her mum with the beautiful face and long pink hair, just like Luka. People always said Luka was the spitting image of her mother.

And they were right. Luka got most of her looks from her mother. Her mother was so kind and sweet. Whenever Luka was scared that her dad might get hurt at work. She would come in her bedroom and just lie with her. And if Luka was crying about anything, Luka's mother would bake her cookies. Her second favourite food. Luka's mother always said she shouldn't have tuna too much. Luka loved her mother. She always did.

Even though Luka's face was wet from the shower, she still recognised a tear rolling down her cheek.

"I love you Mummy." Luka whispered to herself.

Luka turned off the taps and grabbed a towel. She wrapped the towel around herself and walked to her room. Her feet making wet foot marks on the floor. It was nice having an apartment to herself. No one telling her to clean up and telling her what to eat. She really wanted Miku to live with her in the apartment, but she had an auntie that lived extremely close to the school. So Miku chose to live with family. Luka couldn't blame her. Her mother and father were both gone, and her brother was in another country.

Luka and Miku had always been best friends. Ever since they were born they were close. It was because their dads worked together. Luka's dad was the assistant to Miku's dad. Miku's dad was the overall boss, or leader as he called it. Luka and Miku were together no matter what. They helped each other through thick and thin. But the biggest accident happened to Miku when the girls were 5, when her mother died.

**_Flashback_**

"_Luka! Luka sweetie come on!" Luka's mother was calling out from the front yard. Luka ran out the house. Luka's mother picked her up and got into the Taxi._

"_Mummy?"_

"_Yes Luka?"_

"_Where is daddy?"_

"_He's already there."_

"_Already where?"_

"_At the hospital sweetie."_

"_What happened?"_

"_Miku's mummy has to go away."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because she's not very healthy."_

"_Do we get to say goodbye?"_

"_Yes sweetie, that's why we're going"_

_Luka looked up to see her mother crying._

"_What's wrong mummy?"_

"_Oh. It's just mummy is very good friends with Miku's mummy. We have been friends for a very long time. Like you and Miku."_

"_Don't cry Mummy. I can make you cookies like you do when I get sad."_

_Luka's mother smiled and laughed._

_She hugged Luka and whispered in Luka's ear._

"_That would be lovely sweetie."_

_Luka hugged her mother back._

_They arrived at the hospital; Luka's mother paid the driver and got out of the car._

_She asked and asked a lot of people for a room._

_Eventually Luka's dad grabbed Luka and pointed her mother in a direction._

_They entered a room with a lady with a short teal bob lying on a bed. A man with short blue hair held her hand. A small boy with teal hair was sitting on a seat with his head in his hands. There were a few other adults there that Luka didn't recognise._

"_Luka!"_

_A small girl with her teal hair in pigtails ran up the Luka and hugged her. Her eyes were puffy from crying._

"_Miku why are you crying?"_

"Because, _daddy says mummy is really sick. And she has to go away now. I'm going to miss mummy. I love mummy so, so, so much."_

"_It'll be ok Miku" Luka whispered while hugging Miku._

_A small weak voice whispered something._

"_Can I see the g-girls?"_

_All the adults nodded. Luka was lifted by her mother and was placed on the bed with Miku._

_The lady smiled. "Luka you get prettier every time I see you." Luka smiled. "You too!"_

_The lady gave a weak laugh. "You girls mean so much to me. I hope you girls stay friends forever. And protect each no matter what."_

"_We will!" The girls shouted and hugged._

Luka kept her promise. She took care of Miku no matter what. Miku was a sister to her.

She couldn't be who she was without her.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE READ!<strong>

**Ok, i wanted Luka to be the main, main character and i wanted her to have a type of romance and yea. So in this story, Miku's family and Luka's family have been together. So the only option was Mikuo. AT frist i didn't like them as a couple. But now it's starting to grow on me. I think they're cute together. So if you don't like them togther, don't worry, GakupoxLuka will happen! ;]**

**Sorry that this took so long. But if you read the explanation, you would know why.**

**I think this is my longest chapter ever! Wow. It's 3000 words. And it used to be 1000. lol.**

**Next chapter coming soon. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I want to get into the habit of updating everyday, I'll try my best to make that happen, but for now, I think it might take 2 - 4 days. I have a goal to finish this on September 21st, but at the moment I don't think that will happen. But i'll try my best. I chose my guyfriend's birthday because, it's close and it will be a good day to eat a cupcake from him and be happy I finished. **

**Chapter 5 :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

Luka was lying down on her bed reading. She hated weekends. She used to love them when she was a kid, but now, she just felt alone. Luka buried her face into her pillow and moaned.

"Sooo borredd."

A knock was heard at her door.

Luka sat up with a start and raced to the door.

When she opened it, a person flew at her; she had to step back to stop herself from falling.

"Luka! Get your room ready!"

Luka looked down at the person who had flung herself at her.

"Miku, what the hell?"

Miku, without invitation walked inside and plopped herself onto the couch.

"Please don't hate me but… in half and hour a group of people are coming over for a study group."

Luka's jaw dropped open.

"Miku? Why the hell did you do that?"

A look of guilt came over Miku's face. She squirmed in her seat and played with her fingers.

"Well I really wanted to have a study group and I was going to have it at my place, but ohhh noooo having a bunch of teenagers is bad for my stupid old aunt."

Luka shook her head and sighed.

"Don't say that, you love her. Your just annoyed at her."

Miku groaned and stood up.

"I'm really sorry. Here, I'll clean up for you and you can just relax ok?"

Luka took Miku's hands.

"No."

Miku's face fell.

"Because we're both are going to clean up and get ready together. Ok?"

Miku flashed Luka a huge smile, and gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you Luka!"

Since Luka never bothered to clean up because it was just her, the next 20 minutes was filled with running around spraying, wiping and laughing.

"Thank god!" Miku exhaled while collapsing onto the couch.

"Do you have your books?" Knowing Miku, Luka was the one who had to put all the cleaning tools away.

"About that…"

"MIKU!"

"I'm sorry! Can I borrow yours?"

"You're so lucky that I'm your best friend."

Miku stood up and gave Luka a hug.

"I know, I would be nothing without you."

Luka smiled.

"You know it."

Miku placed herself back onto the couch; Luka laid down on the floor, and stared at the ceiling.

"So did you hear?" Luka asked.

"Hear what?"

Luka turned her head to face Miku. "That Mikuo might be coming here."

"WHAT?" Miku bolted up, her face stained with excitement.

"Yea, my dad called me yesterday, and told me he might be coming here."

Miku jumped off the couch and danced.

"WHOO! Mikuo's coming!"

Luka smiled

"So are you excited?"

"What?" Luka sat up confused.

"Well it's Mikuo. I thought that you guys… you know."

"Oh." Luka scratched her head. "I don't know. It's just been so long since we've seen each other. I'm not sure if he still has feelings for me. And I-I'm not sure if I still have feelings for him too."

Miku looked shocked.

"W-What? Your not serious right?"

Miku walked over and sat down next to Luka.

"I don't know… I mean." Luka sighed. The words were hard to say. "I keep thinking that when I see him, either the memories and the feelings will come and I'll be happy. Or I'll realise that I don't have feelings for him anymore and it's over."

Miku took Luka's hands. "Luka, whatever happens. Just make the decision is for you. Ok?"

Luka smiled.

"Thanks Miku. I will."

The girls were about to hug when a loud knock came from the door.

"Whoo! That'll be them!"

Miku jumped up raced to the door.

"Hey by the way, who did you invite?"

Luka stood next to Miku as she opened the door.

7 people stood in the hall. Luka recognised all of them.

Luka grabbed Miku's arm.

"How many people did you invite?" Luka hissed.

Miku shrugged with a guilty smile on her face.

"Sorry we're late, we met outside the building. I guess our conversation went longer then we planned." Apologised Rin.

"Oh um.. okay. Uh- guys come inside." Luka pushed the door open and held her hand out, gesturing the guests to come inside.

All the guests walked inside except one. One with a hint of a black eye.

Luka smiled evilly at Gakupo.

"That's what you get when you attempt to rape people." Luka teased

Gakupo scoffed. "You know I wasn't going to."

Luka rolled her eyes.

"Yea cause pushing a girl onto her back, straddling her and pushing her arms down above her head, isn't attempted rape."

Gakupo chuckled.

"Well I guess we're even now."

Luka smirked. "You wish."

She turned on her foot and walked inside.

* * *

><p>Gakupo watched as Luka walked inside. He sighed.<p>

_I love you Luka. _He thought to himself.

Gakupo walked inside and sat with the group. Instead of studying, the group just started talking. Gakupo didn't participate in the conversation. He just kept thinking of the afternoon he spent with Luka.

He had a great time with her in the classroom. They were becoming great friends. Then when they left things got taken to the extremes. He never planned on scaring Luka.

**Flashback**

_Gakupo lay down on the muddy ground. He groaned and stood up._

_He saw in the distance a pink- headed girl make her way out of the school._

_He grinned._

_"I'll get you back." He said to himself._

_Gakupo followed Luka, as he watched her, he thought of a plan of revenge._

_Maybe I'll scare her? He thought._

_He watched as Luka stopped in front as a forest, shrugged and walked inside._

_He stepped carefully, the last thing he needed was to step on a twig, Luka seeing him, and being pushed onto the hard ground again._

_He got closer and closer to Luka, waiting for the perfect moment._

_When Luka bent down to smell some flowers, he grinned to himself._

_He ran up and snatched Luka from behind. He felt her freeze in his arms. He pushed her arms down to her sides and gripped tightly to her._

_Just holding her there, it felt just so… right._

_Gakupo smiled._

_Now it's your turn to be in the mud. He thought._

_He accidently pushed her down with to much force; he bent down to see if she was okay._

_All of a sudden, something came over him. A strange urge, a feeling._

_Without thinking, he grabbed her arms and held them to the ground above her head._

_Gakupo looked at the figure underneath him._

_Luka was just lying there. She had her eyes firmly shut and her head turned to the side. He watched as a tear rolled down her cheek._

_ He studied her lips,_

_He could just kiss her, right then. But he held himself back._

_A memory flashed of them in the classroom teasing. He thought about when Luka did her impression of the teacher. She looked hilarious._

_He couldn't help but laugh._

_He fell over onto his back and laughed._

_He heard Luka yelling at him, and felt cold hand on his neck. He opened his eyes and saw an angry Luka staring down at him. Her eyes were filled with anger, and had tear stains on her face. She looked like she really did want to kill him. Suddenly she pulled away. He looked up and saw Luka crying. He felt horrible. He had been a monster. He had made the girl he loves cry. He crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He wanted her to feel safe around him. Not afraid. "Luka I'm really sorry." And he was._

_Suddenly Luka freed one of her arms. Suddenly a hard fist hit his left eye. Gakupo grabbed his eye and fell back._

_He moaned in pain._

_She could punch… really well._

_"That's what you get you-you psycho rapist!" He heard Luka shout and run away._

_Gakupo just stayed there. Holding his eye. It was throbbing. He hadn't been in so much pain. But something hurt more then that. Luka hated him. She thought he was a monster._

Gakupo sighed. He hated himself. He really did think that he was a monster. He looked up and saw Luka staring at him. Her eyes were full of concern. She pointed her head in the direction of a room. Gesturing if he wanted to go there and talk. He nodded.

"Um guys me and Gakupo are going to take a break."

Luka stood up, took his hand lead him to the closest room. Her hand was warm. Gakupo looked up at her, she pushed a door open and closed it behind them.

She walked over and sat on the bed, patting the spot next to her. Gakupo walked over and sat down.

"Gakupo, are you ok? You looked like you were about to throw up." Luka asked.

He looked up at Luka, her eyes were staring hard into his.

"I-I." Gakupo sighed. "I feel bad... from that day. Luka I went to far and if I can do an-" Luka cut him off.

"Gakupo, its fine. If anything, I should be the one that's sorry. I was too violent. I pushed you to the muddy ground. And I punched you." Luka studied at his sore eye. "I mean look at your eye." Luka reached up and touched his swollen eye. Gakupo pulled back a bit.

"Sorry did that hurt?" Luka pulled away.

Gakupo smiled. "Nah. It's ok." Luka smiled back at him.

"Luka. Don't feel sorry. Maybe we should just forget about that day." Gakupo suggested.

Luka smiled.

"Yea. That would be nice."

Gakupo inched forward, placing his hand on Luka's cheek. He saw Luka's cheeks turn red.

They both moved closer.

Gakupo and Luka's lips were only centimeters apart, when a loud scream was heard from the living room.

"LUKA! LUKA, COME HERE!"

* * *

><p><strong>So close, but so far. <strong>

**:3**

**I think this is a REALLY short chapter, on word it seemed longer. Sorry, i've been looking over my chapters and they seems kinda short. (Except Chapter 4)**

**I'll try better to make them longer.**

**Next Chapter soon :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE READ OR SOME OF THIS WILL MAKE NO SENSE!**

**Ok, hopefully you remember from the first chapter that I said I am Australian. My school year starts on the 28th of January. So I had them at the beginning of the year. So basically it had only been a week from the first day. Yea, I know, I wouldn't be doing this to a guy I had only known for a week. Not to mention that Gakupo falls in love pretty damn fast. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Luka shot up. She was only seconds away from kissing Gakupo. It felt weird to think… kissing Gakupo.

She stood up and raced out the door, leaving Gakupo confused in her room.

"Miku what's go-" Something caught Luka off. Standing in front of her door was a boy. The boy had shaggy teal hair that fell into his matching teal eyes. He was wearing a gray top with a tie that matched his eyes and hair. On the bottom he wore black pants and black shoes.

_Mikuo…_

The boy smiled and raced to Luka, lifting her off the ground in a huge hug. Luka was shocked; she didn't know how to react. Then she realised.

She wrapped her arms around Mikuo. Holding him as tight as possible. She rested her head on his shoulder. Tears squeezed out of her eyes.

A yell was heard, "Oi! What about your little sister!" Mikuo set Luka down and joined in Miku in the hug. They were all together again. Finally.

They pulled apart from each other, smiling like idiots. Suddenly an explosion of questions came from everybody.

"Is that your brother?"

"Is he single?"

"What's going on?"

"How do they all know each other?"

"Why are they hugging?"

"Is Luka crying?"

"Who the hell is this?"

Luka recognised the voice from the last question.

_Gakupo._

"Guys lets sit down and talk about this, ok?" Miku shouted while jumping up and down.

Luka was about to turn and walk to the couch when an arm grabbed her waist. She looked up and saw Mikuo smiling at her. She smiled back and walked with him to the couch.

Mikuo sat on the couch and pulled Luka onto his lap.

Luka remembered how he used to always pull her onto his lap.

She smiled. She missed it.

She looked up and saw all the girls staring at Mikuo. She remembered how all the girls would fall over for Mikuo. Most of the guys were just sitting their scratching their heads. Except for two boys, Len was staring at Rin, who was getting all giddy around Mikuo. And Gakupo was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed. He looked annoyed. Luka raised an eyebrow.

"Guys, this is my older brother Mikuo." Miku introduced.

Mikuo waved and smiled. Most of the girls squealed. Len rolled his eyes.

"Mikuo, Luka and I have been best friends ever since we were babies. And we haven't seen Mikuo in a year and a half." She continued.

Luka and Mikuo nodded.

Neru raised her hand. Miku looked at her strangely.

"Um Neru?" She said while pointing to her, like in the classroom.

"Why haven't you guys seen him in a year and a half?"

They all looked at each other. Luka shook my head at Miku. Miku nodded.

"Umm We-" Mikuo cut Miku off.

"I've been interested in travel, so I've been travelling with Luka's dad." He said with a smile.

Another squeal came from the girls.

Luka rolled her eyes. Mikuo noticed and held her tighter.

"So um, any questions?" Miku asked.

"Yea I have a question." Gakupo said, standing up. " Why the hell is Luka on your lap?"

Luka's eyes widened. She looked up at Gakupo, who still had his arms crossed and was giving Mikuo a death look.

Mikuo chuckled.

"Well, my purple-headed friend." Mikuo said with a grin. "Because I love Luka. Before I left I told her my feelings, and they haven't gone away."

What used to be squeals, now were aw's coming from the girls. Gakupo took a step back. Looking shocked.

Luka gripped onto Mikuo's arm. She was hoping if Mikuo still did love her, he was tell her somewhere private, not here. Not like this.

_No. It doesn't matter. He loves me, and that's all that matters._ She thought with a smile. Mikuo kissed Luka's cheek.

She felt her cheeks burn.

Gakupo scoffed. "Whatever, I'm out of here." He said before storming to the door.

"Gakupo!" Luka called, her arm stretched out to him.

He ignored Luka and walked outside the door. Closing it with a slam.

"We better go, it's late anyway." Rin said, grabbing Len's arm.

They stood up and left as well. Followed by the rest of the guests.

Luka sat and watched her classmates leave. Unlike Gakupo's rude exit, all of them left with a smile and a "Thank you."

Until it was just Luka, Miku and Mikuo.

Luka was standing next to Mikuo and Miku was in front of them.

"I can't believe your here!" Miku yelled, throwing her arms around his neck.

He laughed. "I'm glad to be here." Mikuo said with a smile.

"Come sit down, you need to tell us everything!" Luka said grabbing his hand.

They all sat down, Miku started bouncing in her seat.

Mikuo told stories of what happened to him through the year and a half. Some of them they laughed, some of them they sighed, and some of them they were shocked. But he was here, he was safe.

"So where are you staying?" Luka asked.

Mikuo looked at Miku.

"With Miku hopefully."

"Hopefully?" Luka raised her eyebrow.

"Well just strolling up and asking for a place to stay, seems a bit out there you know?"

Luka laughed.

"Yea good point."

"Well, I'll ask untie Rose if you can stay."

Mikuo smiled at his sister. "Thanks Miku."

Miku glanced at her watch. "Crap! I promised I'd make dinner tonight. I have to go, Bye!" Miku raced to the door and slammed it shut. Both Luka and Mikuo laughed.

"Same old Miku." Mikuo sighed.

Luka giggled. "Yup."

"Aren't you going with her though?" Luka asked.

He shrugged." I'll catch up with her later."

Mikuo smiled and grabbed Luka's hand. He pushed open the door to Luka's room. "This your room?"

Luka nodded. He smiled and led them inside.

Mikuo sat down and pulled Luka onto his lap. And wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Luka I've missed you so much. You have no idea. All this time, I've wanted to be with you."

Luka smiled.

"Me too."

Mikuo lifted Luka so she was sitting on his lap facing him. Like he used to.

"So there are no guys I should get jealous about?"

Luka laughed.

"Of course not."

Mikuo raised an eyebrow.

"Really Luka? Who was that guy that stormed out?"

Luka rolled her eyes.

"That's Gakupo. He's just, just. A little different, I guess."

Mikuo smiled.

"Yea but he seems to be in love with you."

"Pssh. As if."

Luka felt guilty, she was the bad guy, not Gakupo. He and her were going to kiss. And then Mikuo showed up, and she tore herself away from Gakupo and onto Mikuo.

_Poor Gakupo. _Luka thought.

"I'm serious Luka. I think he really does have feelings for you."

Luka shrugged.

"Well I don't know."

Mikuo smiled.

"I guess I have some competition then."

Luka giggled.

"You're a loser."

"Yea but I'm your loser.

Luka smiled.

Mikuo pulled her closer and in the first time in eighteen months. Their lips met.

* * *

><p>Gakupo scowled as he walked down the hall to Luka's apartment. He glanced at his watch.<p>

_7:45pm… it's not that late._

_Damn it why did I leave my books at her place? I can't stand being in the same room as that loser for another minute. _He scowled.

Gakupo made it to Luka's door, he pressed his ear to the door. No sounds were heard.

_Thank god, he must of left. _

Gakupo knocked on the door. Nothing.

He tried again. Still nothing. He knocked as loud as he could. No sound of anything.

"Luka! Luka are you home?" He shouted, still knocking.

_Maybe she's asleep? _Gakupo wondered.

Gakupo went to grab the doorknob, suddenly stopping himself.

_Is it wrong to barge in?_

Gakupo tapped his finger against the door. He looked at the doorknob.

_Stuff it, I need my books. _He turned the knob and stepped inside.

All the lights were off; since it was late, it was dark inside. Gakupo felt the wall for a light switch. He felt one under his finger and switched it. Gakupo gasped.

The coffee table in the middle of the room had been turned over, spilling the contents on the floor. Her couch pillows had been ripped open and thrown to the kitchen, all the stuffing was on the floor. The bookcase next to the TV was thrown to the ground, the books all over the floor. Also it seemed that a glass had also been hurled to the ground, glass was everywhere.

"W-What happened?" Gakupo whispered. He treaded carefully over the books and glass. It was hard to think only a few hours ago, it had been a neat, clean room.

"Luka? Luka are you okay?" He walked over to the first door. Her bedroom. He remembered what happened earlier that day. He shook his head. _No Luka could be in danger._ He shook the thought off.

He opened the door.

"Luka? Are you in here?"

He looked over to the bed, to see a pink headed girl hunched up into a ball, crying.

"L-Luka?"

The pink-headed mess looked up at Gakupo. Her eyes were swollen and red, she must have been crying for ages. All of a sudden she jumped of her bed and raced into Gakupo, throwing her arms around his back. Gakupo had to step back, so he didn't fall over. He looked down to see Luka crying on his chest. He could feel her tears soak through his shirt. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around her, raising one to stroke her head.

"Luka what happened?" He looked down at her, she was still crying.

Luka pulled herself off of Gakupo and looked straight in his eyes. Her once beautiful aquamarine eyes were now red, swollen and filled with sorrow.

"They took him. They took him." She whispered.

Gakupo gripped Luka's shoulders. "Who Luka?"

Luka shook her head, she clenched her fists and more tears fell from her eyes. Gakupo couldn't stand seeing her this sad, whatever it was, he had to fix it.

"My dad! They have my dad!" She shouted before falling to her knees, covering her eyes with her hands.

Gakupo frowned. "Who took your dad Luka?"

He sat down, looking at Luka. He had to get an answer out of her.

Luka crawled over and grabbed something off of her bed, she handed it to Gakupo. He looked up at Luka.

"Open it." She demanded.

Gakupo looked at the item Luka had handed at him. It was a brown envelope; he pulled out its contents. He first picked up a photo of a young man who looked around his thirties. He had light blonde hair and looked like he had been beaten horribly. His face was covered with bruises and blood. He look as if he had passed out and was tied to a chair in a dark, dirty room. Gakupo picked up the next item. It was a letter; he scanned it, reading what had been written.

_Well hello Luka._

_We were quite surprised when you didn't change your name. A bit foolish don't you think? How do you think we found your location? Well hopefully you would have seen the photos by now. Oh yes, we have your precious daddy. We couldn't find your teal headed boyfriend. He must of left, no matter. We will find him like we found your father. If you don't want your precious daddy to be horribly killed, then we suggest you hop on a plane and come see us again in England. On the 27__th__ of February to be exact. Under the London Eye is where we will meet you, at dark. You and your little friends better come with the laptop, or its bye, bye daddy. And also, if you do tell the police, your dad will be dead before they get here. Hope you can join us. We're so excited to see you again. Goodbye for now._

_NOC._

Gakupo just sat there, staring at the letter. He looked at the calendar in Luka's room. It was the 6th of February at the moment. That meant they were going to kill Luka's dad if her, Mikuo and Miku didn't show up under the London Eye in three weeks.

Gakupo scowled. _NOC? Who the hell are these people? And what did they mean that she didn't change her name? _He thought.

He looked up at Luka.

She was sitting down and holding herself. Gakupo put an arm around her.

"We'll get your dad back Luka. No matter what." Luka looked up at him and sighed.

"It's hopeless. Th-they're too powerful."

"Who are these people? And what do they mean by you not changing your name?"

Luka took a deep breath. "I swore to my dad I wouldn't tell anyone… But ok, I'll tell you."

She looked down and started playing with her fingers.

"It all started a year and a half ago. Miku's dad and my dad worked for a spy company called Crypton. They held all the world's top secrets, it was their job to help end problems of the world. So to help end these problems, they needed to know some information, aka the secrets. If those secrets were to fall into the wrong hands, the world as we know it would be over. Crypton's arch nemesis was NOC. All NOC wanted was to retrieve the secrets, so they could take over the world. Both Crypton and NOC's headquarters were a secret, until one day when me, Mikuo and Miku came to vist…"

* * *

><p><strong>The next Chapter is purely a flashback.<strong>

**Just a heads up. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, Chapter 7, it's only a flashback.**

**I had to watch heaps of episodes of Soul Eater for some inspiration for an evil leader. And also listen to "Paper moon" Surprisingly a very inspirational song. Go listen to it, it's worth it. :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter Seven<span>

_**Flashback**_

_Luka, Mikuo and Miku walked up the "Abandoned Hotel" which was actually Crypton's headquarters._

"_Do you want me to do it today?" Luka asked. Both Mikuo and Miku shrugged._

_Luka opened the old doors; she walked up to the middle column on the wall in the back of the room. She bent over and whispered one word._

"_Vocaloid."_

_Instantly the column flipped over, showing a brand new metal column, with a sensor pad on the middle. Luka pressed her hand up to the sensor pad, and watched as the blue light scanned up and down her hand. Three cameras popped out of the column and looked at all three of them. "Hello Luka, Mikuo and Miku. Your fathers are expecting you."_

_Luka smiled. "Thanks Ami."_

_The section where the column stood opened up, and the column descended into the floor, as soon as the column disappeared, the floor closed over it._

_The wall flipped turned, showing an elevator, it opened with a "ding."_

_Luka and the others stepped inside. The doors closed behind them and Luka pressed a button. The three of them talked until another ding noise was heard, and the elevator opened up. The three stepped out and walked through the hall. Luka looked up at the cameras, they still freaked her out._

_They turned corners and were greeted by many when they entered the great hall. Hundreds of young adults were moving and discussing. Once the three of them stepped up into eyes reach. They all stopped._

"_Good morning Luka, Mikuo and Miku!" They greeted._

_Luka smiled and waved back._

_She turned and started making her way to the head office. She felt something grab her hand, she looked up and saw Mikuo standing next to her, smiling._

"_Don't be so tense." He said, poking her cheek._

_Luka sighed. "I just don't feel 100% comfortable here."_

_It was true, the cameras, the people, it was just too much. Mikuo squeezed her hand._

"_Don't worry me and Miku are here." He flashed Luka a smile._

_Luka smiled, he was right. The three of them walked up to a quite large room and knocked on the door._

"_Come in!" A familiar voice called._

_Luka opened to door to see e a young blonde headed man typing on a computer. On the wall next to him, were two great big doors, holding the office of Miku's dad._

"_Hey dad!" Luka ran up and hugged her dad. He smiled at her daughter. _

"_Hey sweetie." _

"_Where's mum?"_

"_I'm not sure, I think she went to go greet her friends."_

_Luka sighed. Her mum was so social, unlike her. _

"_Mr Megurine, could we please go in?" Miku piped up._

_Luka's dad smiled. "Sure thing."_

_He pressed a button and talked into the intercom. The doors next to him opened. _

_Her, Miku and Mikuo walked inside. Once they entered the doors closed automatically behind them._

"_Daddy!" Miku yelled and ran to her father. Her dad looked up and greeted the kids with a smile. "Hey Miky!" _

_Luka smiled. She loved how Miku's dad gave them nicknames. She also admired his office, it was quite stunning. The walls were painted a cream-like colour that complemented his brown furniture. He had deep brown couch on the right side of his office, next to his bookcases; in the middle of the room was a great rug, with colours consisting of red, brown and orange. And at the top of the office was a great brown desk, with two brown seats in front of the desk._

"_Luka! It's lovely to see you again." Miku's father walked other to Luka with a large smile on his face. She returned his smile with a hug. She loved Mr Hatsune; he was like a second father to her._

_Her and Miku sat down on the seats in front of the desk, while Mikuo fell back on the couch. Mr Hatsune started typing away on the laptop on his desk. Luka studied the laptop. _

_That laptop, held all of the secrets of the world. Crypton agreed that the best place for the secrets would be with Mr Hatsune. It had the best security in the world, so no one could ever hack into it. It was the only item that held the secrets, nothing else. Any paperwork with any information would be shredded and burnt._

"_So Miku, did you get the paper work?" Mr Hatsune asked._

"_Yes dad." Miku answered, jumping up. She fished around in her bag, and then a panicked expression grew on her face. She tipped the bag upside down. A pen, stick of gum, a book, lipgloss and a picture of Miku and Luka fell out. _

_Miku looked up at her dad. "I-I swear I had it earlier today."_

_A chuckle was heard from the couch. Mikuo stood up and held a folder in his hand. "What would you do without me?" Mikuo smirked at his little sister. _

"_You had it?" Miku looked annoyed._

_Mikuo stood up and held the folder in her face. _

"_You dropped it on the way here." He grinned in her face._

_Miku frowned. "And you couldn't of given it to me then?" Mikuo chuckled. "Nah, it was more fun to watch you freak out." _

_He bent over and put the paper work on his father's desk._

"_Why you little!" Miku chased her brother around the office, trying to grab him. Luka and Mr Hatsune laughed. It didn't matter how old they got, they were still kids._

_Suddenly a scream was heard. Luka stood up, Mikuo and Miku stopped running and Mr Hatsune looked at the door. A beeping noise was heard, it got faster and faster. Mr Hatsune didn't hesitate. He grabbed the kids and protected them behind the desk._

_A loud bang was heard. Luka had to cover her ears. Miku screamed and Mikuo held his head. Luka peeked over the desk. Two men and one woman stood in the blown down doorway. Luka had never seen these people before, but she knew who they were. The middle one pulled out a large gun. Luka gasped. _

"_I'm going to die." She barley whispered. _

* * *

><p><em>Mr Hatsune stood up. Miku went to scream for her dad to stop, but Mikuo covered her mouth.<em>

"_Hello Nobu." Mr Hatsune spoke._

_Luka peeked up again. The middleman with the gun smiled. "I'm glad you haven't forgotten us."_

_Mr Hatsune smirked. "How could I forget the people trying to destroy the world?"_

_The middle one chuckled. "Well I guess your right. But then again… you won't be alive to see it."_

_Suddenly the middle one, pointed his gun at Mr Hatsune and shot. The bullets went extremely fast, so fast it was just a blur. Miku made a muffeled scream behind Mikuo's hand. _

_Luka watched in horror as the man in front of her fell to his knees, and then fell on his chest. Luka's eyes were wide open with fear and horror. She had just seen and innocent man die. Luka turned to see Mikuo staring in shock, and Miku with tears falling from her eyes. Luka squeezed Miku as hard as she could._

_Then she heard a sigh. "Such a shame, and I quite liked him." She looked up to see the middle man step in front of the three._

"_Why hello."_

_Luka was too scared to move. In her mind she wanted to grab Miku and Mikuo and run. But she couldn't, she was frozen with fear._

"_Don't tell me you don't know who we are?" He asked._

"_Y-your Nobu. F-from NOC." Luka chocked out._

_Nobu smiled. "Well done." _

_He placed a finger under her chin, lifting her face to his. Luka looked into the monster in front of her._

"_Don't touch her you pig!" Mikuo yelled. He went to grab Luka but Nobu held his hand in his face. _

"_That wouldn't be a smart thing to do, my boy." He lowered his hand and turned his attention back to Luka. _

"_Now, do you know the names of my colleagues behind me?" He asked pointing his hand behind him._

_Luka swallowed. "O-Ogatami and Chise."_

_Nobu stood up and started pacing in front of Luka. "Good. Very good. Now do you know what that spells?" _

_Luka closed her eyes. She had only heard about this evil corporation. Never in her life would she ever think that the three main leaders would be in the very same room as her._

"_NOC." She whispered._

_Nobu shot out a harsh, raspy chuckle. It sent shivers down Luka's spine._

"_Sadly, no one here is allowed to survive. So you all will be killed." He paused, thinking to himself. "On second thought. You." He pointed at Luka with a long, bony finger. "You will come and help us. That is, if you want to."_

_Luka looked up at Nobu, his eyes filled with evil. He held out a hand to Luka._

_She looked next to her to see Mikuo and Miku shaking their heads furiously._

_Luka grinned. "Oh course I would, who wouldn't want to work with the smartest people in the world?" Luka grabbed the man's hand, and was pulled up._

_Nobu smiled at her. "Smart girl."_

"_Luka!" She turned to the voice behind her. "Luka, how could you?" Mikuo looked at Luka with tears in his eyes. She smiled down at him._

"_Because Mikuo, Crypton is pathetic, running to the ground. And NOC? Well when Crypton goes down." Luka paused and smirked. "NOC goes down with it!" Suddenly Luka elbowed Nobu's stomach. She heard him gasp and fall to his knees. She reached down and grabbed Miku's and Mikuo's hands, and pulled them up. _

"_K-Kill them" She heard a voice hiss._

_Luka, Mikuo and Miku ran as fast as they could. She could hear bullets behind fired. Luka and the others ran into her fathers office before they could be shot. Her father wasn't inside. She kept running, she flung the door of her father's door open and ran out. The group turned a corner. Luka kept running, trying to keep up with the others. They turned another corner when they ran into a man._

"_Luka! Your safe!"_

_Her dad reached up and hugged her. Then he pulled back, his face completely serious._

"_Luka these people are here to kill everyone. We need to get you kids out. Now, I'll go get the laptop from them. We can't let them find out the secrets that lie in that computer." Luka's dad went to go but then Mikuo stopped him. _

"_No need, Mr Megurine." Mikuo held up a small, gray, apple laptop._

"_Y-you got it?" Her dad took the laptop off Mikuo._

"_Grabbed it when we were getting out of there." Mikuo motioned his head in the direction of the office._

_Her dad patted his back. "Good, that's one thing down. But we need to get you kids to a safe spot."_

_He grabbed Luka's hand and directed them to a small closet. It had on it, "supply room." _

_Luka's dad opened the door. "Hide in there until they leave okay? We might not make it out of here, but it is extremely important that you kids stay safe. Do not make a sound." He handed the laptop the Mikuo. "Take care of this Mikuo, it's your responsibility." Mikuo nodded. Luka's father smiled and looked at Luka. "Good. Luka, please stay safe." He reached down and kissed Luka's head. And with that he shut the door._

"_Dad." Luka whispered._

_Luka heard sobbing. She turned to see in the dim light, Miku crying. She put an arm around her. She had just lost her father. Her and Mikuo were orphans._

"_It's okay Miku." Luka stroked her head._

"_B-but he's gone. He's gone, just like mum." Miku whispered through her tears._

_Luka gave a sad smile. "I know Miku, but think about it. Do you think he would want you to be upset? No, he'd want you to smile and remember why you love him, and the good times you've had. I know your dad Miku, he would hate to see you cry for a second."_

_Miku nodded. She wiped her eyes and hugged Luka. "Thank you Luka." _

_Luka smiled. "Hey, maybe you could live with me." She suggested._

_Miku looked up. "Yea!" She shouted._

"_Shhhh!" Mikuo warned. "We can't get caught!"_

_Miku nodded._

_A few minutes passed. Then a few more minutes passed. Luka swore they had been in there for hours._

"_Hey, Mikuo how long as it been?" Mikuo looked at his watch. "Half an hour." _

_Luka sighed. It would be hours, until they could leave._

_Suddenly Luka heard a scream. But it wasn't any ordinary scream. Luka recognised the voice it came from. She heard footsteps running, and then they got quieter and quieter. As soon as she couldn't hear them any more she tore the door open and ran to where she heard the scream. Luka ran up to see a pink haired women lying on the ground. She had a lot of blood coming from her stomach. And was lying in a little pool of blood._

"_Mum!" Luka ran up and kneeled next to her mum._

"_L-Luka." A faint, weak voice chocked out. _

"_Mum, hang in there, your going to be ok."_

_Luka's mother gave a weak chuckle. "Luka, my time is up. But you, you have an amazing future ahead of you. I just wish I could be there to see it." Luka felt tears roll down her cheeks._

"_No mum please!" She begged._

_She squeezed her mother's hand. "I love you Luka." Her mother whispered._

"_I love you too mum." And with that, her mother closed her eyes. Luka knew what had happened._

_She heard footsteps running in her direction. Luka looked around. But there was nowhere to hide. A blonde headed man ran up._

"_Luka? Luka what are you doing here! I thought I to-"_

_Her father's eyes opened as wide as they could go. "No, no!"_

_He ran and knelt next to his wife. He stroked her pale face. "She didn't deserve this." He tear ran down his cheek. _

"_I'm sorry dad." Luka hugged her father. She couldn't bear to think of the pain to lose the one you love._

"_Don't be Luka." He stood up. His face filled with determination. "I will fight for her. And fulfil her dream of a better world."_

_Luka looked up at her dad. She had never seen him like this. Even though his face seemed determined, his eyes were filled with sorrow. _

_She wiped her eyes. Even though she wanted crawl into a ball and cry her eyes out, she smiled. She loved her mother, and she would smile because that is what she would of wanted. Luka watched her dad bend down and pick up her lifeless mother. Mikuo and Miku walked up and gasped. More tears fell out of Miku's eyes. She walked up and grabbed Luka's hand. Luka smiled at Miku, but her smile grew sad. Luka threw her arms around Miku and sobbed on her shoulder. Luka felt Miku pat her back._

_A large voice pounded through the halls._

"_Why hello Crypton. Just a little heads up for you. Anyone found not dead, will be tracked down and murdered. So there is no point of running away. We have you all on camera. And every last one of you, and your families, will be killed. Have a good life, for however long you have left."_

"_W-where did that come from?" Miku gasped._

_Luka pointed to the PA system. _

_They all looked at each other. _

_Murdered? Luka thought._

"_Follow me." Luka's father ordered. They nodded and walked behind him. Luka's dad was careful not to run into any NOC members. Soon he approached a door. He whispered the password and the door opened. Luka had never seen this place before. It was an old, grimy, disgusting hall. Luka's father led them through it, the further they went, the darker it got. "Dad, where are we?" Luka tried her best not to touch the walls. _

"_An underground tunnel, by now we should be completely underground. It was designed in case something like this happened."_

_Miku treaded carefully. "Then why is it so, disgusting?" Miku sounded as if she wanted to throw up._

_Luka's father chuckled._

"_Because Crypton is hundreds of years old. And nothing like this has ever happened. So over time, it just ended up getting grimy."_

_Eventually when it almost was pitch black, they approached an elevator. Luka pressed the button and the doors opened. They stepped inside and watched as the doors closed. The ride up took for what seemed hours. Eventually the door opened. Luka stepped out; the elevator was placed at the opposite end of the hotel. She looked up and saw the building on fire. She turned to look at her dad, a tear rolled down his cheek. He had worked there even before Luka was born. This was like a second home to him. Luka understood completely._

_Luka closed her eyes, a little part of her was burning right in front of her. _

_Luka's father turned deadly serious. "From now on, your names are no longer what they are. We are moving from here and changing our lives. I don't want it to be like this, but if we want to live, it has to be. Our top priority is that laptop, if NOC gets their hands on it, the world will be in their control."_

_Luka looked up at her friends. They all looked back at her father and nodded._

_This is my new life. She thought._

_Luka felt another tear roll down her cheek._


	8. Chapter 8

**"Sorry to interrupt your little… uh, moment. But this is school. Not a drama show." I actually think I had a teacher who said that line once. :3**

**I know that Luka and all that moved all around Europe and now they are in Japan. So lets just say they speak fluent in a lot of languages. Sorry, I couldn't really think of a good explanation.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

"So we moved, all around Europe. Every time we moved location, we changed our names. Miku and I always lived together, and dad and Mikuo lived in the same area. But not together. Dad would visit, but Mikuo was always paranoid. But one night NOC almost killed Miku and I. Dad didn't want to get close to that again. So Miku and I moved here, to Japan. While Mikuo and dad moved to New York. Dad knew they wanted him the most so he didn't want us near him. I missed being me, so dad thought since we moved so far, that having our real names would be all right. But obviously we were wrong."

Luka held herself.

It hurt to remember that day. All the lives that were lost. All the Crypton members, Miku's father… Luka's mother.

All gone.

She closed her eyes. Her dad, the one person left in her family, could be dead the next time she saw him.

She felt arm warp around her. She opened her eyes to see Gakupo looking into her eyes.

"I-I can't believe what you've been through. You didn't deserve any of this. But I promise you Luka, I will help you. No matter what, we will get your dad back. And end NOC."

Luka sighed. "Gakupo, it's hopeless. They obviously just want the laptop, so the world will be in their hands anyway."

"Then we'll take them down!" Gakupo stood up, pointing a finger at Luka.

Luka pushed his finger away.

"And how would we do that?"

Gakupo smiled. "I'll get everyone, the best, the fittest people I know, and we'll train. And take NOC down!"

"Go on." Luka stood up with Gakupo. She started pacing around her room, thinking.

"Think about it! As many people as possible! And our school are for the gifted, so that means there will be heaps of fit and trained kids! We can end NOC forever!"

Luka smiled. "Gakupo, you're a genius! W-We can do this!"

She ran up and hugged Gakupo. She smiled while she gripped onto his shirt.

Luka pulled away and into Gakupo's eyes. He inched closer To Luka, until their lips were just about to touch.

"No." Luka whispered and pulled away. She had Mikuo, she couldn't.

Gakupo sighed. He lent on her door.

Luka sat on her bed.

"I'm going to go. But, Luka if you need me, just call me okay?"

Luka looked up. "No!" She almost yelled. "I mean come on, it's late, at least let me get you some food."

Gakupo smiled. "Thanks Luka."

Luka walked and opened her door, she gasped when she remembered the damage she had done to her living room. She just lost it. The pain of losing her dad to NOC was too much.

"Sorry about the mess. I-I just." Luka couldn't find the right words to say.

"I understand." Gakupo smiled at her. His smile did make Luka feel better.

She treaded carefully over the mess and stepped into the kitchen.

She opened the fridge and got the ingredients for Quiche.

"Watcha making?" Gakupo sat on the bench.

"Quiche." Luka answered.

Gakupo groaned. Luka looked up with a shocked smile. "Well what do you want?"

"Easy! Something with a great flavour. Like Eggplants!"

Luka raised her eyebrow. "Eggplants?"

Gakupo nodded.

"You seriously need medical help." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Hours went by. They talked and laughed, until they eventually fell asleep on Luka's bed.<p>

* * *

><p>A loud ringing noise woke Luka up. She hit her alarm clock.<p>

She looked and saw she was lying on top of Gakupo, who was still fast asleep.

She groaned.

"What time is it?" She mumbled. She rubbed her eyes and studied the clock.

"8:45." She mumbled, still half asleep. Then it hit her. She bolted upright. "EIGHT FOURTY FIVE?"

She jumped up. Gakupo rolled and fell off the bed. "Wha?"

"Get up!" She yelled in his face. "We have 15 minutes to get ready and get to school!"

Gakupo opened his eyes completely. "WHAT? That's impossible!"

Luka raced to her draw, and pulled out her uniform.

"I don't have a uniform!" Gakupo yelled, running around.

Luka ran to her laundry room, opened her dryer, pulled out a uniform and threw it at him.

She pushed him out of her room, slammed the door in his face and started getting dressed.

"How do you have this?" He asked through the door.

"I offered to clean some school clothes for some extra money. You know, for busy mums."

He groaned. "I don't wanna wear some random's clothes."

Luka rolled her eyes.

"Fine then go to school in quiche and tear stained clothes!" She yelled through the door.

Luka pulled on her last shoe and ran to the bathroom, glancing at the clock. '8:48.'

She could do this.

"Whoa! How did you get changed so fast?" Gakupo was still standing, facing her door. Holding somebody else's uniform.

"I'm a girl aren't I? Now get dressed or you'll be late!" Luka stood in front of the mirror and brushed her teeth. She almost fainted when she saw her hair. She tied it in a lazy bun. She smiled at her reflection. Even with bed head she still looked pretty good.

She walked out to the living room to see Gakupo struggling with his shirt. Luka sighed.

_Boys._

She walked over and started buttoning his shirt.

"As soon as your ready you need to call your parents, and tell them why you didn't go home last night. Just make something up like you met up with a friend. A GUY. And you decided to bunk. Okay?"

"Oh, I live with my sister."

Luka looked up at Gakupo. "Okay, explain to her then!" She threw the blazer at Gakupo.

She looked at the clock again. '8:53.' _Crap._

Luka threw money and some snacks into her bag. She sprayed on some perfume, grabbed her keys and shut the door.

"Hey!" Gakupo opened the door and stepped out.

"Sorry, but I can't be late." She locked the door and raced down the hall. She ran out the door and sprinted to school.

"Luka! Luka! Wait up!" Gakupo was panting, trying to keep up with her. "Does it honestly matter if you're late?"

Luka turned around and shot him a death stare. "Of course it matters!"

She turned and started running again.

She saw a teal headed girl standing outside the school gate, tapping her foot.

"MIKU!" Luka ran up and hugged the annoyed girl.

"Bout time! Now come on!"

She grabbed Luka's hand and ran inside the school. "When did the bell ring?" Luka was desperately trying to keep up with Miku.

"A few minutes ago, but hopefully he's late again."

Luka and Miku ran inside the classroom and raced to their seats. Thankfully the teacher hadn't arrived yet.

Luka took a deep breath. She had made it.

She felt a tap on her shoulder; she turned to see a teal headed boy smiling at Luka.

"Mikuo? What are you doing here?"

"I enrolled."

Luka smiled. He was sitting behind Luka and Gakupo's seats. He would make her class life a lot better. A groan was heard. "What's that guy doing her?" Luka turned to see Gakupo standing next to his desk, panting and annoyed.

"He enrolled. And you could at least be a little polite you know?" Luka snapped.

Gakupo rolled his eyes.

Mikuo laughed. "Dude, I don't wanna be your enemy. Is it okay if we can be friends?"

Gakupo slammed his books on his desk, and then leaned in close to Mikuo. "No, its not okay… dude." He mocked Mikuo on his last word.

"Gakupo!" Luka shouted. But she regretted it instantly, in a second the whole class turned around, staring at the brawl between Mikuo and Gakupo.

Mikuo raised both his hands beside his shoulders, gesturing he meant no harm.

"Okay. That's fine. I just don't get why you seem to hate me so much."

Gakupo scoffed.

"You wanna know?" He gripped Mikuo's table, his knuckles turning white. "Because you turn up out of no where, and act like some big-ass hero, when your not. And Luka…"

Gakupo was staring at Luka, who could only just sit and listen.

"Well she deserves a hell of a lot better then you."

Mikuo laughed. "What? Someone like you?"

Gakupo grinned. "Maybe not me, but someone who treats her right. Stays by her side no matter what… " He paused and smiled smugly at Mikuo.

"Oh, and someone who isn't a complete douche bag."

The class gasped. Luka pushed Gakupo away from Mikuo. "Gakupo! You don't know anything." She glared right at him.

He backed away from Mikuo's desk and sat on his, still facing Mikuo and Luka.

"Then tell me Luka. What don't I know?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "When Miku and I were almost killed, Mikuo was the one to save us. If it weren't for him, we would be dead. He would do anything for Miku and I." Luka hissed so only Gakupo could here.

Gakupo looked straight into Luka's eyes.

"Yea. But does he know where your dad is? And does he know what they want you to do?"

Luka grimaced.

"What is he talking about Luka?" Mikuo stood up next to her.

"T-They got dad. And they want me to go to London…with the laptop."

"WHAT? Luka you can't go, I'll go." Mikuo pleaded.

Luka shook her head. "No, Mikuo." She looked back at her staring class. "Could we please discuss this later?"

Mikuo smiled and put an arm around Luka. "Sure. Luka, we will get him back."

Luka smiled. "Thanks Mikuo."

A loud cough was heard from the front of the class. Everyone turned to see the teacher with his arms crossed.

"Sorry to interrupt your little… uh, moment. But this is school. Not a drama show."

The class groaned and went back to their seats.

Luka smiled at Mikuo and held his hand from her seat.


	9. Chapter 9

**I think this chapter is the shortest. Sorry about that. I tried making it longer, but I just couldn't really find anything to put in. I'll try to make the others longer. **

**So when everyone is training, lets just say they got a walkthrough of what to do. I know they probably wouldn't just magically know what to do and start practice it. :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter Nine<span>**

Luka made her way home, praying for no surprises. She had enough of that lately.

She entered her apartment building, walked up the small staircase and made her way up the hall to her apartment.

She put in her key and turned the knob. The door wouldn't open.

_Note to self; fix door_. Luka noted.

She shoved her self against the door, it suddenly bursting open causing her to tumble inside. Luka stood up and dusted herself off. Laughing at her stupidity.

She threw her bag on the couch, when a familiar song blasted from her pocket.

It was a song that Miku had written and sung. She had gotten friends from a previous school to help with the music, while she sung. That was one of the amazing things about Miku, she had a voice of an angel. She had managed to make her own song called, "Sing and Smile."

She said she had written the song for Luka, to pull her out of her depression phase. Luka hated hiding, so when she started hiding her identity, she would never show any signs of happiness. So whenever she felt upset, or just not happy in general. She would play that song.

Luka pulled out her phone. It was a salmon coloured pink with teal coloured stripes. It matched both Miku's and Luka's hair. On the side dangled a small chain, which hung a little tuna charm. Her favourite food.

Luka flicked her phone open, a little message was on the screen, saying. "1 new message."

Luka clicked onto her messages folder. She opened the new message and read what was inside.

_Luka,_

_Meet me at the school gym at school tonight, at 7:00pm._

_Be in training clothes._

_- Gakupo_

Luka frowned. What did he mean? Meeting her at the gym that late tonight? What was he up to?

Luka shrugged and dragged herself into her room.

Whatever it was, she was NOT in the mood to do any type of working out.

* * *

><p>Luka was griping her shoulders, doing anything to gain some type of warmth.<p>

She was walking down the path of her school; she was only dressed in black shorts, a long sleaved pink shirt and her favourite sandshoes.

"This better be freaking amazing." Luka muttered to herself.

She pushed open the school doors, letting out a sigh of relief when the warm of the building hit her.

She walked down to the school gym, passing all the classrooms on her way. It was a total ghost town.

Luka saw the doors, separating the building to the gym.

She pushed them out, instantly being hit with the cold, outside air again.

_Why is it so damn cold?_ Luka thought.

She ran down to the gym, staying outside for another minute would cause her fingers to drop off.

Luka opened the doors of the gym, not only being greeted by Gakupo, but by others too.

They were all sitting on the wooden floor, laughing and talking. There were some there that Luka recognised, but others who she had never seen before.

The instant the doors slammed shut behind Luka, their heads all turned to her.

"Luka!" A familiar voice greeted.

Miku ran up to Luka and gave her a hug.

Luka frowned. "Miku, what's going on? Why are you all here?"

Miku just smiled at Luka.

"I think you should let Gakupo explain."

Luka looked back over to the crowd of people, to see Gakupo walking over to Luka. He grabbed her wrist and slowly led her closer to the group of people.

"Everyone, this is Luka."

Luka was extremely confused. She gave a small wave, not sure what else to do in this situation.

Gakupo turned himself to Luka, his face serious.

"Luka, these people all agreed to help you get your dad back."

Luka eyes widened.

"So?" Gakupo said with a grin. "What do you think?"

Luka snatched Gakupo's wrist and pulled him aside.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Luka hissed.

"I-I'm doing what we agreed to. You know? The plan about getting kids from school and ending NOC?" Gakupo looked extremely confused.

"I know but this stuff is top secret! What if they go off and tell the whole world about secret spy organisations!"

Gakupo placed his hands on Luka's shoulders.

"Calm down. I haven't told them anything. I just said that your dad's gone missing, and that we need to find him."

Luka rolled her eyes.

"You think that they will buy that crap? That suddenly my dad has just disappeared? And that people show up out of nowhere and try to kill us? Not to mention that we actually do know where he is!"

Gakupo sighed. "Luka, these people want to help you. You can choose to tell them the truth or not. But at the moment, they just think that your dad is missing. People care about you Luka."

She looked down at the ground and sighed. She shook off Gakupo's arms and faced the crowd of confused looking people.

"Listen up guys. If you are here, you need to be able to keep a secret. And when I say need, I mean NEED. This is a matter of life and death. If you choose to help us on this mission, you will be putting your life at risk. There is a high chance that you could die. But if you don't help, there is more chance of the world being put in the wrong hands. The hands that will destroy the world. If you help, the world can finally be safe.

Luka looked at the people sitting down, theirs heads turning to look at each other.

"Now, if you choose to help us. You may stay and train. If you don't, you may leave now."

Not one person budged.

Luka started telling them the entire story about NOC and Crypton. She watched as some of their's eyes widened with fear. While others looked as if they were about to cry.

She continued until she got about her mother. She didn't want to tell the whole story of her mother's death, but she gave out the major points. She saw a tear run down Rin's cheek. She explained about the envelope she received the other day, and the letter inside of it.

Once she had explained the whole thing, she looked down at the ground below her.

Some looked sad, some looked angry, and others looked determined.

Luka grinned.

"Excellent. Now that we've got that covered, we just need to get started."

Everyone started talking.

Miku walked over to Luka, she rubbed her back.

"You alright?" She asked.

Luka nodded. "Yea. I'm fine."

Miku smiled and raised one arm pointing to the ceiling. She raised her other hand, which held a whistle, she blew hard onto it. Making a loud, high-pitched squeal echo through the hall.

"INTO ONE LINE!" She took a deep breath. "Please." She added with a cute smile.

One of the guys in the crowd that Luka recognised was smiling like a dork.

"Cuuuttteee" Kaito said dreamily.

A blonde boy slapped him on his back of his head, and stood into the line.

"Okay guys! Each one of you will step forward, and say your name please! Also, say something other about yourself!" Miku demanded.

Luka raised an eyebrow at Miku. How could she be so demanding but so friendly at the same time?

The first person to step forward was a girl that Luka and Miku had met before. She had long blonde hair tied to the side of her head.

"I'm Akita Neru. I'm a senior." Neru looked really uncomfortable in front of all those people.

The next to stand forward was an extremely familiar face.

"I'm Mikuo Hatsune." Mikuo said with a smile.

Almost all the girls standing there swooned. Luka shook her head and laughed.

Mikuo let out a small laugh and scratched the back of his head.

"Um, I'm Miku's brother and also a senior."

He looked straight at Luka and gave her a wink. She smiled back at Mikuo.

The next person continued, until every single person was introduced.

After everyone had introduced himself or herself, they started working on different training techniques.

Luka looked around the room.

The girl with long sliver hair, who was practicing defence with Neru, was Haku.

The lively, green-headed girl with bright red goggles was Gumi. Her and Meiko were learning how to strike a person easily.

At the punching bags were two girls and Mikuo. The first girl had shoulder length red hair that was in two drill pigtails. She was Teto. The second girl had long, flowing blonde hair, that was Lily. Luka laughed at the two girls giggling over Mikuo.

Next to that group was a boy with white hair was working with weapons with a boy with blonde hair and green eyes. They were Piko and Leon.

Two boys who looked extremely similar but with Red and green hair were practicing fighting with each other. They were the two brothers of Kaito, Akaito and Nigaito.

Rin, Len, Miku and Kaito were learning how to use special moves with two people.

She laughed to herself as Kaito's face turned red as he placed his hands on her Miku's hips.

Luka felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned to see Gakupo, giving her a warm smile.

"So? Am I good? Or am I good?"

Luka playfully slapped his shoulder.

"Thank you Gakupo… for everything. And I'm sorry for snapping at you earlier. I guess I was just really shocked you did all of this for me." Luka looked into Gakupo's eyes, giving him a smile.

Luka watched as he tried to hide his red face.

"I-It was nothing. Anything to get your dad back."

Luka grinned and turned back to the working students.

"Yea… I think we can really do this."


	10. Chapter 10

**I have to admit, the part where Luka believes the brightest star is her mother looking at her, is actually what I think about my grandmother. Every starry night, I'll look up to the sky and try to find the brightest star, and when I do, I always believe it's my grandma watching me from heaven. Yes I know it's cheesy, but who doesn't love cheese? ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

The next two weeks was filled with a ridiculous amount of work. Every day after school, all the students snuck back into the gym to train. Even before training, their fitness was outstanding. But now, the things the group could do were truly unbelievable.

Luka sat down on her bed and sighed. She looked over to the black suitcase that set next to her.

_This could be the last time I pack. _She thought.

Luka shook her head. "No. We can do this. I can do this. I will get dad back!" She yelled to herself.

She picked up the last item to be put into the suitcase.

It was a short summer dress, reaching just above her knees. It was pink with a purple flower pattern. The material was beautiful. In the wind it would flow and shine.

Luka smiled.

It was a dress that her mother used to own. She had always loved the dress as a little girl. Her mother loved it too, but she would always say that it would suit Luka better.

Luka brushed one of the flowers on the dress.

_Pink and purple… Suits each other perfectly. _Luka thought.

A loud knock from her door pulled away from her thoughts.

She stood up and walked to her door. She pulled it open to see Gakupo smiling at her.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Almost, just one sec. Come in." Luka held the door open for Gakupo. He walked inside and sat down in the couch.

Luka walked back to her room and placed the dress into her suitcase. She zipped it up and placed it on the ground.

Luka sighed. She had only been in the room for a few weeks, and now she was leaving it.

She turned back to face her bed. The memory of her and Gakupo sitting on her bed talking flashed into her mind. She remembered as the got closer, as their lips almost touched.

Luka felt her face turn red just by thinking about it.

She quickly shook the memory out of her head and walked outside.

She came out to see Gakupo standing by the window. The moonlight shone on his face. Sparkling in his eyes.

"He looks like an angel." She whispered.

Gakupo turned his head to face Luka. He gave her a smile and walked over to her.

"All done?"

Luka slowly shook her head; still captivated by the way he looked.

Gakupo raised his eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked.

"U-u-Uh yeah. I guess I'm just sad I'm leaving." Luka stuttered.

Gakupo smiled at her.

"Don't worry. I'm sure we'll come back."

Luka nodded.

"Yea."

She turned and opened her door.

Her and Gakupo walked down the hall, and outside the building. Luka stopped before walking down the steps.

Gakupo turned when he realised she wasn't there.

"Luka?"

Luka turned to face the building. She had only lived there for a few weeks, but it held a lot of precious memories to her. It felt heartbreaking to leave.

"Luka?" Gakupo repeated.

She turned back to face Gakupo. She saw that there was a taxi waiting out the front.

"Miku and Mikuo are already in the taxi." Gakupo said, as if he was reading her mind.

Luka smiled. "Coming."

She stepped down the first step, but lost her footing on the second and found herself falling towards the hard, cold, concrete ground. She braced herself for the pain that was about to come; when she felt two strong arms grab her and was pulled into someone's chest.

"You okay?"

Luka looked up to Gakupo's face.

"Sorry." She apologised.

Gakupo chuckled. "For falling? You're an idiot, you know that?" He teased.

Luka laughed and looked down to her feet. She was still pulled close to Gakupo. Her hands were placed on his chest, while his arms were around her back.

Normally she would of pushed him away and screamed at him. But for now, she just wanted to stay there forever.

"I know."

Gakupo pulled away. Luka almost went to grab him, so she could hold onto him a little longer. She pulled herself back, grabbed her suitcase and walked to the taxi waiting for her.

Gakupo opened the door for her. She smiled, hopped inside and placed her suitcase at her feet.

Miku was in the middle and Mikuo was up the front. Gakupo walked around and got into the spot behind the passenger seat.

"Hey Luka!" Miku greeted. She hugged Luka and gave her a smile.

Luka looked up at Mikuo. He looked dead into her eyes. Luka tried to read what they were saying.

_His eyes seemed to be sad… and even a little hurt?_ Luka wondered.

He quickly snapped his head back to the window.

Luka sighed. She had forgotten Mikuo had been there, had seen everything that happened outside the car.

The car pulled away slowly. Luka rested her head against the cold window, and looked up into the stars in the sky.

She always believed that the brightest star in the sky was her mother, looking down at her.

In the middle of the sky was one of the brightest stars she had even seen. She smiled at it, wishing she could have her mother here. So she could hold Luka and tell her everything was going to be okay.

She closed her eyes, though she still felt the moon's glow shine on her face.

* * *

><p>Miku sat awkwardly in the middle of the taxi. She looked up at her brother, he was still looking out the window. She sighed.<p>

_Poor Mikuo. _She thought.

She glanced over to Luka, who was doing the same. Miku put her head into her hands.

She could tell when her friend was confused, and right now she seriously was.

Miku knew Luka loved Mikuo. She could see it in her eyes. And she knew when she was getting feelings for someone as well.

Miku realised Luka was put into a hard situation, and someone was going to get hurt.

"Here." A deep voice came from the front. Mikuo paid the driver and they all hopped out of the car.

Miku ran around the back and grabbed her bag.

They all walked inside the airport, Miku admired the pearl white floor and walls.

"Guys! Over here!" A familiar voice came from Miku's left. She turned to see Rin holding hands with Len.

Miku smiled and raced over to Rin and Len. She greeted RIn with a big hug.

"Hey Rin! Hey Len!"

Len gave an embarrassed wave.

"Where are the others?" Luka asked from behind Miku.

Rin shrugged. "I don't know, we agreed to meet here at 9:30pm, cause the flight leaves at 11:15pm."

Gakupo sighed. "Well we better wait, so we can get our bags checked in together.

It turns out they didn't have to wait long, because soon, the others arrived.

A few minutes later, Haku and Neru arrived, shortly before Meiko and Lily.

Everyone arrived until soon enough it was only Kaito they were waiting for.

Miku played with her fingers.

_Where is he? Did he decide not to come? Oh please come!_ Miku was starting to panic.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Luka smiling at her.

"Chill, he'll be here." She gave her a smile.

"Yea, and if he doesn't come, we'll go and drag him here." Gakupo teased.

Miku smiled at both of them. _Thanks_. She mouthed to Luka.

Luka winked at Miku, and turned to talk to Rin and Neru.

Miku turned back to face the doors.

Eventually Kaito stepped through the doors, the wind hit him, causing his hair to pull back from his face. Miku just stood there, staring at Kaito.

His eyes were sparkling, and he looked more perfect then ever.

He met Miku's gaze and blushed. A hint of a smile worked its way onto Miku's face.

Suddenly a drunken mess jumped onto Kaito.

"KAAAAAIIIITT* hic* TOOOOOOO!"

Meiko wrapped her arms around Kaito. He just stood there confused and shocked.

"YOUR HEREEEEEE! I *hic* thought you'd *hic* never come!"

Kaito pulled Meiko off of him.

"Sorry. I fell asleep."

Rin walked over and grabbed Meiko and walked her over back to the group. Kaito chuckled at her. He looked back at Miku.

She was gave an embarrassed wave, unsure of what to do.

Kaito's blush returned, and turned his gaze to Len.

"Hey Len."

"Well you sure took your time." Len rolled his eyes at Kaito.

Kaito scratched the back of his head. "Yeahh. Sorry about that."

Gakupo slapped Kaito's back. "Well you're here and we can hurry up."

The group got their tickets, checked in their bags, went through secruity and set off for a bite to eat.

The time passed and eventually it was time to get onto the plane for London.

Miku yawned.

It was way too late. She trotted next to Luka, as they walked down the tunnel to the plane door.

They were greeted by two ladies in matching red and blue uniforms.

They walked to their seat section, sitting where they were placed.

There were three main rows, with three seats next together in the rows.

Haku and Meiko and Piko were up the front.

To the left of them were Leon, Rin and Lily.

Behind them were Neru, Len and Gumi. Teto, Akaito and Nigaito sat behind Haku, Meiko and Piko.

Luka, Mikuo and Gakupo sat togther on the right of the others.

Poor Luka, she was stuck with two guys that hated each other.

That left Miku and Kaito. Them and a stranger were sitting behind Luka and the others.

Kaito stood next to their seat.

"D-Do you want to the window seat?" He stuttered.

Miku gave him a smile. "Thanks, Kaito."

She watched as his face turned red.

She slid into her seat and giggled with excitement. She was sitting next to Kaito.

_Whoever gave us our ticket is a genius!_ Miku thought excitedly.

She played with her armrest. She realised she could push it up, out of the way. She smiled.

The air-con of the plane hit Miku.

She shivered from the cold air, and gripped her arms, trying to gain some warmth.

_Damn! I should have brought my jacket. _She rubbed her arms furiously. _Who puts the air-con on when its freezing?_

Miku hung her head.

All of a sudden she felt something warm drape around her.

She looked up to see Kaito's jacket sitting on her shoulders.

She turned to Kaito, who was playing with his fingers.

"You looked cold." He said nervously.

Miku held onto the jacket.

"Thanks Kaito." She placed her head onto his shoulder. She could practically hear his face turning red.

"Your welcome." She felt Kaito's arm around her shoulder. He pulled Miku closer.

Now it was her turn to turn red.

She snuggled into Kaito's shoulder, and closed her eyes.

She was just about to slip into a dream when she swore she heard someone whisper,

"I love you Miku."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww. Some more cheese for you guys ;]<strong>

**Sorry for another short chapter.**

**:3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, even though I don't live in London, I used it because last year I went of a holiday there, and I LOVED IT. Even though when I went it was freezing, It was still amazing. I absolutely loved the London Eye, so that's why I chose it for the story. No offence to London about the cold, you guys are probably used to it, but since I'm from Australia it was absolutely FREEZING.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Luka almost collapsed onto the stair railing outside the plane's door. She had been in the plane for twelve hours straight. Not getting one wink of sleep.

She remembered the death looks the boys were shooting at each other. She sat in the middle with Mikuo on her right and Gakupo on her left.

_**Flashback**_

_Luka sat there awkwardly, unaware what to do. She gripped the armrests; it was so uncomfortable sitting there._

_A loud ding was heard, a voice echoed through the plane._

"_Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Our flight will be taking off any minute now, so please, sit back and enjoy the flight."_

_Luka sighed, falling back into her seat._

_She felt something warm on her right hand. She turned to see Mikuo giving her a smile._

_He leant over and whispered into her ear._

"_Don't worry, everything is going to be okay."_

_He pulled back, but stayed close, he looked into her eyes and winked._

_Luka smiled._

"_Thanks Mikuo."_

_She felt guilty. She knew that Mikuo had seen her and Gakupo hugging earlier. But it wasn't that big of a deal right? Her and Gakupo were just friends. Besides she didn't have any feelings for Gakupo… right?_

_Mikuo placed his hand on Luka's cheek and lightly brushed her lips with his._

_Luka heard a mumble from her left, and shuffling. She ignored the noises and placed her head on Mikuo's shoulder._

_He felt Mikuo put his arm around her and kiss her head._

_He bent down his head and whispered in her ear._

"_I love you Luka Megurine."_

_Luka smiled. Normally she would have melted if she heard Mikuo say that. But strangely it just felt like another thing to her._

_Luka looked over her shoulder to see Gakupo's seat empty._

_He must have said he was going to the bathroom and left._

Luka gripped onto her jacket. It was a cold night. Even though she was used to the cold European weather, right now, it was giving her frostbite.

"Why can't they have a tunnel? Not stupid stairs that go out into the cold. It's like -100 degrees out here!" Luka muttered to herself.

Luka walked down the silver stairs. She shivered when the cool, brisk air hit her as she walked towards the staircase that lead to the inside of the airport.

She felt an arm around her; she looked up to see Gakupo giving her a smug smile.

"I thought I'd warm you up."

Luka frowned.

She pushed him away with all her strength.

"Well, don't!" She snapped at him.

Gakupo laughed and went to talk to Len.

Luka rolled her eyes. "What an idiot." She muttered.

She walked up the stairs, eventually making it to a small- cream coloured door. She pushed it open to be suddenly hit with warm air.

"Aaaaaaaah. Warmth." Luka smiled.

She walked inside, looking for the baggage pickup. She found a sign that eventually pointed her in the direction. She turned left and walked into the room with eight baggage pickup belts.

Luka found her flight and walked to the right machine.

She smiled when she saw her black suitcase move through the flaps, she walked up and grabbed her bag.

Eventually everyone collected their bags, went through security and got out.

Miku and Luka stood out the front, waving their arms furiously for a taxi.

"TAXI!" Miku screamed.

It was as if the taxis were blind and deaf, they just drove past without a glance.

All of a sudden a tall figure pushed past Miku and Luka, he held up his hand gave out a long whistle.

Just in an instant a taxi pulled up right in front of them.

Gakupo turned and smirked.

"Your welcome."

Miku smiled and threw her bags into the boot.

Luka stood there with Gakupo.

"Thanks."

Gakupo smiled. "No worries."

"See you at the hotel?"

"Yeah, see you there."

Luka turned, put her bag in the boot and slid into her seat.

She turned to see Gakupo still looking at her.

He turned and walked away.

Luka suddenly felt a stab loneliness inside of her.

* * *

><p>Gakupo slid into the taxi he just called.<p>

He gave the address and listened to the taxi purr away.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

Luka loved Mikuo, and he loved her. Maybe he should just leave it as that.

He felt a pain in his chest.

_I'll never be good enough for Luka._ He thought.

He sat for the rest of the trip thinking of Luka.

Soon enough the taxi stopped. He paid the driver and hopped out. He looked up at the hotel. It had sixteen levels, at the top had a gold shinning sign that read.

_Shining Stars._

"The Shining Stars hotel? Sounds a bit cliché." Gakupo said to himself.

He walked inside to see Len, Rin, Miku and Luka standing at the reception desk.

"GAKY!" Rin turned and hugged him.

"Geez Rin, I just saw you like ten minutes ago. And I thought I told you to stop calling me that!"

Rin gave a cute smile. She was like a little sister to Gakupo.

"Sorry Gaky-" She slapped her mouth.

Gakupo chuckled and patted her head.

"So, Gaky? You gunna check in or what?" He looked up to see Luka with a smug smile on her face.

"Hey, you can't call me that!"

Luka laughed. Her heavenly laugh.

"Too bad…Gaky." She winked and turned back to the desk.

Gakupo smiled and walked up to the desk.

The group were all on the fifth floor. Gakupo was put into room 507 with Kaito.

The five of them waited until the rest of the group arrived. Once they did, everyone entered the lift and waited to get to the fifth floor. Soon enough the silver doors opened to a hall with cream coloured walls and red carpet.

Gakupo and Kaito walked to their room, Gakupo stopped to see which rooms the others had.

Opposite Gakupo's room was Teto and Lily, who were both jumping up and down excitedly.

On their right were Piko and Leon, who seemed to be struggling with their door. On their right were Gumi and Nigaito. Gumi was hitting her head against the wall.

_Guess she doesn't wanna share a room with him._ Gakupo thought.

On the other side of Teto and Lily were Neru and Haku, they seemed to be staring at something, it was Meiko, she was in the room next to them, alone. She seemed to be complaining about she was alone. Gakupo chuckled, anyone who had the guts to stay in the same room as Meiko had some serious guts.

SERIOUS GUTS.

On the right of Gakupo were Mikuo and Akaito. Gakupo rolled his eyes when he saw Mikuo and Akaito laughing like they were best friends, when they had basically just met.

"Loser." Gakupo muttered.

On the right of Mikuo and Akaito were Rin and Len, who requested a room together. The little lovebirds.

That just left Luka and Miku. The girls were on Gakupo's left. Luka looked up from her door and at Gakupo.

"Guess we'll be rigggghttt next to each other." Gakupo winked at Luka.

Luka scoffed. "If you even THINK about entering this room… well lets just say if NOC doesn't kill you, then I'll do the job for them."

Gakupo gave a pouting face. "Awww come on Luka!"

"Goonight Gakupo." Luka stated. And with that she walked inside her door and shut it with a loud 'click'.

Gakupo chuckled to himself; he walked inside and closed the door behind him. He looked up at the cream door.

"Goonight Luka." Gakupo whispered so Kaito wouldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Luka walked inside her room. Why of all the rooms in this hotel, did she had to be put next to… THAT!<p>

She sat down on her bed and groaned.

"Don't be like that Luka! Have you even seen this room?" Miku exclaimed.

Luka looked from her bed, Miku was right, the room was stunning.

The theme of the room was black, red and white. The back wall was a midnight black, with a beautiful black and white painting. The beds matched the theme, both with a black doona, red blankets on the bottom of the bed, and red and white pillows. The beds were both pushed at the back wall, facing the front. In the front of both beds was a red, fuzzy rug. The other walls on the side were red, while the wall at the front was white, like the carpet.

On the white wall was a plasma TV that Miku was already messing with.

Near the corner of the room was a cute little table with two chairs. Next to the table and chairs was a great balcony. Which had an outstanding view of London.

"Yeah, it's really amazing." Luka breathed.

"Amazing?" Miku flopped down onto her bed. "It's… It's SUPER AMAZING!"

Luka laughed. "Miku calm down. You'll wake the other residents!"

Miku rolled her eyes. "Sorry but, I'm just so excited were back here! I've missed London so much!"

Luka smiled. She did miss London too, but being here, brought back so many horrible memories.

Luka remembered hearing the painful screams, the crying and the pleading. It was unbearable.

"Luka! Why are you crying?"

Luka felt her cheek, it was wet.

"O-Oh. I don't know, I guess…." Luka trailed off.

Miku sat down on her bed and put her arm around her.

"I know this is hard for you Luka, but I promise you, we will get him back. And we will come back."

Luka looked up at Miku and smiled. She leant over and hugged her.

"Thanks Miku, that means a lot."

She pulled back and Miku gave her a smile that reached her ears.

"What are friends for?"

Miku stood up and got changed. Luka walked into the bathroom. She admired the black and white theme. Luka hopped into the shower in the corner of the room. The boiling hot water felt great on her freezing skin.

After about five minutes of showering, Luka hopped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. Lukas legs turned pink from the shower. She didn't care, it was freezing.

She walked out and grabbed her PJ's, she got changed silently, trying her best not to wake up Miku. She hopped into and bed and rested her head on the soft pillow. Slowly closed her eyes.

Luka snapped her eyes open. She was no longer inside her room. She as lying in a pool of blood, surrounded by darkness.

"Where am I?" Luka asked.

She slowly stood up, drenched in blood.

A loud piercing scream echoed through the darkness. It seemed to come behind her. She turned to see Miku lying on the ground, a large wound was on her chest. Blood was pouring out of the wound and onto the black ground.

Luka started shaking. "MIKU!"  
>She raced to Miku's side. She knelled down and picked up her lifeless body. She brushed her hair out of her face and closed Miku's blank eyes.<p>

Luka felt tears roll down her cheeks.

"Who did this?" Luka whispered.

"You did." A familiar voice echoed through the darkness.

Luka looked up to see a familiar figure standing in front of her.

"Nobu." She growled.

"Oh Luka, whatever made her so upset? An evil grin was planted on Nobu's face.

Luka felt disgusted by his presence.

"What did you do to Miku?" She shouted.

Nobu acted as if he was offended. "Me? No, this time, it was not I. It was you, Luka."

Luka clenched her fists. "Why would I kill Miku? She means everything to me!"

Nobu let out a cackle; it sent shivers down Luka's spine.

"Well maybe you did not kill her, but you let her die."

Luka was confused. "I would protect Miku from anything!"

Nobu's smile made Luka want to rip it off his disgusting face.

"If you weren't so careless and so indulged with pointless things, then the people you love would all be safe. You let them suffer and die."

Luka's eyes widened. She shook her head. He was right, if she wasn't so careless her dad would be with her, he mother would be alive, and Miku wouldn't be dead in her arms.

"You don't deserve to live." Nobu hissed. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at Luka's head. She saw his pull the trigger, her eyes widened as the bullet came hurtling for her head. She went to scream when

BANG.

Luka shot up in her bed. She was breathing heavily and was dripping with sweat. "Just a dream." She whispered.

She glanced over to the clock next to her bed.

2:23am.

Luka sighed. She was too scared to go back to sleep, so she pulled back the covers and stepped out of bed. She needed some fresh air. She walked over to the balcony and pulled open the door. She rested her arms on the rails and sighed.

"Rough night?" A familiar voice asked. Luka turned her head to see Gakupo standing on his balcony, it looked like he had two big dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah. Bad dream. What about you?"

"Same."

Luka smiled. At least she wasn't the only one having bad dreams.

"What was your dream about?" She asked Gakupo. It was hard to tell in the dark night, but she thought she saw his cheeks turn red.

"U-Uh, someone I loved died." He admitted.

"Really? Me too." Luka walked over to the edge of her balcony, closer to Gakupo's.

"Who died?" Gakupo asked.

"Miku."

"Ohh. I can see why that was really bad." He walked over the edge of his balcony. There was less then a metre between them.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Who died?"

Gakupo looked at the ground.

"U-uh. I told you, someone I loved."

Luka rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but who?"

"No one you need to know about."

Luka stomped her foot. "Tell me!"

"No!"

Luka stood up on the railing of her balcony.

Gakupo took a step back. "Luka! What are you doing?"

In one moment she leapt from her balcony and flew over to Gakupo's.

She felt her feet hit the ground. She looked up at Gakupo, who was staring at her like she was crazy.

"What was that for?"

She grabbed his collar. She was close enough to see his cheeks turn red.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me who."

Gakupo looked away.

"Tell me!"

Gakupo sighed, as if he was admitting defeat.

Luka smiled. She got him.

He opened his mouth to reveal who he loved, when something cut him off. A loud scream was heard from the hallway. It sounded familiar.

Luka pulled back and jumped back to her balcony. She flung open her door to her room.

Miku wasn't in her bed.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to put together two chapters, but it still wasn't that long.<strong>

**Oh well.**

**I hope i put together both chapters well. So if there is anything i missed that might say "Chapter ..." Yea. Sorry.**

**:)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Previous ending_

_He opened his mouth to reveal who he loved, when something cut him off. A loud scream was heard from the hallway. It sounded familiar._

_Luka pulled back and jumped back to her balcony. She flung open her door to her room._

_Miku wasn't in her bed._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve<strong>

Luka raced to the door and flung it open. In the hallway were Miku, Kaito and Meiko. Kaito and Miku were standing close, they looked shocked and embarrassed. Meiko was standing in front of them.

_Is Meiko… Crying?_ Luka wondered.

"Meiko?" Miku walked closer to Meiko and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME YOU, YOU BITCH!" Meiko screamed.

Miku pulled back, she looked hurt.

Gakupo came out from his room. "What's going on?"

He looked at Luka. She just shrugged.

Meiko's face grew serious. "I'll tell you what's going on, I thought I heard noises, so I came out here and what do I see? This … this, whore shoving her tongue down Kaito's throat!" Meiko shouted.

Luka stared at Miku and Katio. "What? You guys were kissing?"

Once Luka said those words, Meiko broke down. She fell to the ground crying, holding herself.

"Meiko? Meiko why are you crying?" Kaito walked over and knelled down next to Meiko. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with heartbreak.

"Why Kaito? Why her?" She chocked out between her sobs.

Kaito looked confused. "Meiko, do you…" He trailed off.

Meiko tightened her grip on herself. "I love you Kaito." She whispered.

Miku took a step back.

"Meiko…" Kaito looked into Meiko's tear filled eyes.

"But no, you don't care about me! You only care about this, ugly slut!" She looked up at Miku, death staring her. "You…. You ruined everything! I'll kill you!"

She stood up and charged at Miku. But before she could get her hands on her Luka stepped in and blocked her way. Luka held Meiko's shoulders, so she couldn't move anymore.

"LET GO OF ME!"

She tried getting out of Luka's grip, but she was no match for her.

"Stop Meiko. I know your upset, but taking it out on Miku won't help." Luka looked at Meiko.

She was still crying, but now her eyes were filled with anger.

"AS IF! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! YOUR TOO BUSY WITH YOUR TWO BOYFRIENDS!"

Luka was confused. "Two boyfriends?"

Meiko rolled her eyes. "Your two idiots, Mikuo and Gakupo, you act like you're just with Mikuo. But we all know behind his back your doing it with Gakupo!"

Luka felt her cheeks turn red. Why was she blushing? That was NOT true.

"Forget it! All of you are pathetic! I hope NOC kills you all!"

And with that she turned and stormed out of the hallway.

Luka just stood there, feeling stupid.

"Is that true Luka?" A voice asked.

Luka looked up to see Mikuo standing outside his door.

"What?" Luka was seriously confused.

"Is it true? Are you seriously going behind my back with Gakupo?"

He looked upset, and mad at the same time.

"Wha- No! Of course not!" Luka almost shouted.

Mikuo's face grew angry and stepped closer to Luka.

"Then why are you always so close and embarrassed around him? Why were you embracing him outside the taxi back in Japan? Why were you JUST on his balcony, holding him by his collar?" Mikuo demanded.

No. Luka's dream was coming true; the people she loved were suffering and turning on her.

"Mikuo, you have to believe me, I am not with Gakupo, and I have no feelings for him what so ever!"

Luka swore she heard Gakupo cringe in pain.

"Mikuo… I love you." A tear rolled down her face. "Please, believe me."

Mikuo just sighed and shook his head. He turned to go back to his room when a purple figure grabbed his arm.

"Let go of me." Mikuo hissed.

"Not until you realise what an idiot you're being!" Gakupo snapped.

"Excuse me?" Mikuo spat.

"Right there is the most, amazing, beautiful and just… the most perfect girl in the world." Gakupo looked at Luka, she stared back at him, her eyes completely open.

"And she just told you that she loves you. Do you know how many guys would kill, for her to say that to them? Luka is the most caring girl I know… Even though she may not always show it, I know she cares for absolutely everyone, and you are treating her like dirt. Your… just pathetic."

Luka just stood there, completely shocked. No one had ever said anything like that about her before. Sure she had gotten some confessions before, but nothing compared to how meaningful those words were.

Mikuo looked at Luka. His shaggy hair fell into his eyes. Gakupo let go of his arm. Mikuo shuffled over to Luka. He was standing right in front her her, looking into her eyes. He bent down and wrapped his arms around Luka.

Luka was shocked at first. But she lifted her arms and wrapped them around Mikuo's back.

"I'm sorry. I love you Luka." Mikuo whispered in her ear.

Luka looked up at Gakupo. He stood there, looking at Luka and Mikuo. She saw his fists clench, and he walked into his room.

"I-I love you too." She whispered, still looking at Gakupo's door.

* * *

><p>Gakupo sat down on his bed. He held his head in his hands. He felt as if someone had stabbed him inside the stomach. It hurt like that, whenever he saw Luka and Mikuo together.<p>

Gakupo felt tears roll down his cheeks.

He lay down and thought about the dream he had earlier.

* * *

><p><em>He was standing in his hotel room with Luka, the moonlight shone on her face. She looked absolutely beautiful.<em>

_She smiled at him. "I love you Gakupo."_

_He smiled and cupped Luka's face. "I love you too Luka."_

_Luka's and Gakupo's lips brushed. He pulled her closer, and they lay down on the bed. Gakupo held Luka on top of him. He loved her and she felt the same. Everything was perfect._

_BANG._

_Gakupo snapped open his eyes, he looked at Luka, her eyes were blank. He sat up to see blood driping from Luka's mouth. He felt his hands get wet, he held them in front of his face, they were drenched with blood. Gakupo looked at Luka, she was growing weaker and weaker._

_"Luka." Gakupo whispered._

_A tear rolled down Luka's angel-like face. "I.. Love.. You." She chocked out._

_And with that her eyes closed slowly. Gakupo knew she was gone._

_"Tsk, Tsk. Such a waste of a nice girl."_

_Gakupo looked up to see a young man with black hair. He stood there with a smug grin on his face._

_"You.. You killed her."_

_"Only because you can't protect her. You continuously let Luka slip through your fingers. And now, since you failed to protect her, you have lost her forever."_

_Gakupo started shaking. He was right._

_"Oh well, it doesn't matter, because you wont be alive to care."_

_He pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger._

_There was a loud bang, then…._

_Darkness._

* * *

><p>Light broke through Gakupo's eyelids, causing him to wake.<p>

"I must of fell asleep." He yawned.

He looked over to see Kaito still fast asleep, with a large grin on his face. "Miiikkkkuuuuuuu." He said in his sleep.

Gakupo laughed and got up.

He had taken a shower last night so he just got changed. He walked back over to Kaito's bed, he slapped him on the head, which made him groan. "Five moorreee miuntees." He moaned.

"Come on, breakfast." Kaito didn't budge. "Miku will be there." In that instant he shot up, fully awake. Gakupo grinned.

"That's what I thought." He turned and walked to the door. He walked out and closed the door behind him, giving Kaito his privacy.

A click noise was heard on his left. Gakupo turned to see Luka emerging from her room. She looked up at Gakupo, and looked into his eyes. They seemed to long for something.

"Gakupo." She greeted flatly.

He nodded his head at Luka. "Morning Luka."

He expected Luka to either nod or smile, but she just stood there looking at him blankly. She started walking to the elevator but stopped a few steps in front of Gakupo. She didn't even face him.

"Is what you said true?" She asked.

"What?" Gakupo asked to her back.

"What you said about me earlier, to Mikuo. Do you really believe that Gakupo?"

He shifted uncomfortably.

"Y-Yeah. I do."

He heard Luka exhale.

"Good morning Gakupo."

And with that, she left.

* * *

><p>Luka sat down at her laptop. The date read 'Wednesday 25th of February.'<p>

She sighed. Only two day until she met up with NOC. It made her stomach twist just by thinking about it.

"Dad." She whispered. "I promise you, I will get you back." She said to herself.

A knock was heard at her door.

"Come in!" Luka called.

A small blonde headed girl bounced into Luka's room.

"Hey Luka." Rin plopped onto Luka's bed.

"What's up Rin?" Luka asked.

Rin sighed. "I'm worried."

Luka raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"Well…" She lay down on Luka's bed and put her hands on the top of her head.

"I'm worried about Meiko."

"Meiko?"

Luka remembered the episode that took place last night.

* * *

><p>"<em>Forget it! All of you are pathetic! I hope NOC kills you all!"<em>

_Meiko turned and stormed out of the hallway._

* * *

><p>"Yea. I mean what she said, do you really think she wants us to die?" A little hint of fear entered Rin's voice.<p>

Luka smiled at the little blonde girl next to her.

"Of course not. She was just upset about Kaito. Remember, you and her were great friends, and she cares about you Rin. I promise you, everything will be okay." Luka patted Rin's head.

_I hope. _Luka wished.

Rin sat up, looking relieved.

"You really think so?" Rin asked.

"I know so." Luka said with a smile.

"Oh thank you Luka!" Rin jumped over and hugged Luka.

A stab of guiltiness fell over her.

Were things really going to be all right?

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter there will be a battle between NOC and the group.<strong>

**Just a heads up, I think writing fighting scenes, are not my strength.**

**But please bear with me!**

**- Bridge**


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a little, cute chapter.**

**I would love to have a Pam. But whenever I think of having one, I think of the Pam-like robot from I-robot and that she'll try to kill all humans.**

**Yea. Probably not the best idea.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13<strong>

The cool air blew onto Luka's face. It felt refreshing after just waking up.

Luka walked down the familiar street, a flood of memories flew into her mind.

_**Flashback**_

"Miku! Catch!"

Luka and Miku were standing on the path, throwing a small, red rubber ball to each other. They were only five years old, so throwing the ball was great fun to them.

Miku caught the ball and smiled.

"I got it!" The five-year-old Miku called back.

Miku was still upset about her mum. So Luka was doing everything to keep her mind busy.

She threw the ball back at Luka too far to the left. Causing it to fly onto the road.

"Sorry Luka!" Miku looked sad.

Luka looked at the ball on the middle of the road. It was a ball she had gotten on her birthday from her grandmother. It meant a lot to her. She couldn't just let it go.

"It's fine Miku! I'll go get it." Luka walked closer to the road, but felt a hard tug on her dress.

"No Luka! The road is dangerous. I'll get daddy!" Miku pulled away from her dress.

"It's fine Miku. It'll just be a second. And there are no big, scary cars anyway!"

Miku looked worried. "Fine. But be careful!"

Luka looked at the ball. She looked across to see no cars coming. She put on foot down on the gravel and walked to the ball in the middle of the road.

She bent down and grabbed the ball, and started running back to Miku.

She lost her footing and fell down onto the hard ground. Letting out a little cry of pain. She checked her stinging elbow. There was a cut on it from falling onto a rock.

"Luka! Are you okay?" Miku called.

Luka looked up at Miku and smiled. "I'm fine!"

A loud beeping noise was heard from in front of Luka.

She looked up to see a truck charging at her.

Luka froze with fear, in one instant, the truck would crush her.

"LUKAA!" A scream was heard.

Luka closed her eyes, she couldn't do anything.

She suddenly felt someone grab her and lift her up. She was flying through the air before crashing down onto a person.

The person below her let out a cry of pain. She opened her tear filled eyes to see a small, six year old boy with teal hair lying beneath her. He opened one of his eyes and gave a grin.

"M…Mikuo?" Luka looked down at him.

"H-Hey Luka. You okay?" He chocked out.

Luka giggled. "Me? What about you…you dummy head!"

Mikuo shrugged. "I'm okay. But um... Luka?"

"Yea?" Luka asked.

"Could you please get off me?"

Luka laughed and hopped off Mikuo. She held out a hand to help Mikuo get up. He took it and was pulled to his feet.

"Thanks Mikuo!" Luka gave him a tight hug.

"No problem Luka. I'll always be there when you need me. What are friends for?"

Luka smiled at Mikuo. She loved their friendship. It meant the world to her.

Luka looked down at the ground and sighed.

_Friends…_

She was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a great house in front of her. It wasn't quite a mansion, but it was huge. Luka smiled.

It was her childhood house.

She walked up and felt the door. She closed her eyes and exhaled.

"You okay?" A voice asked.

She turned and smiled at Gakupo.

"Yeah. I guess that…. That this place just holds a lot of memories."

Gakupo put a hand on her shoulder. Luka suddenly felt an urge to hug him tightly.

"I understand." He smiled at Luka.

Luka returned his smile with one of her own. She turned back to the door, grabbed the hidden key from under the mat and shoved open the door.

Her father didn't sell the house. It meant too much to them. She had grown up in this house, all her childhood memories sat inside the old house.

Luka looked at the inside of the house. She almost burst in tears when she realised what was in front of her.

The house was a mess. Chairs had been turned, glass shattered and things were thrown everywhere.

She should have known. She knew that NOC would of come here to find something. Anything.

"Whoa. What happened in here?" Gakupo treaded carefully inside.

"NOC's what happened."

Gakupo grimaced. He muttered something to himself. Luka didn't bother to ask.

She looked up the stairs; things were thrown all over the steps. She raced up them, jumping over the various items on the floor.

She ran until she stood dead in front of a familiar door. Her old bedroom.

She opened the door. It wasn't as bad as the other rooms, but it was still trashed. Luka knelled down on her bed.

She remembered when Mikuo confessed his love to her. She looked down at her necklace and smiled.

Still she felt as if something was missing.

Trust? No she could trust Mikuo with anything.

Romance? No, it wasn't that either. Mikuo was one of the most romantic guys she knew.

Then what was it? She always thought she would be in love with Mikuo forever, and they would eventually get married. But now, it seemed that fantasy was slipping away.

"Luka? Did you find it?" Gakupo was standing in her doorway.

She smiled. "One sec."

She lay down on the ground and slid her head and arms underneath her bed. She looked at the wooden panels until she found the one with the deepest brown colour.

She pressed her finger against it. It let out a loud squeak. She smiled at the noise.

Luka used her long fingernails to lift up the panel; it rose slowly until it was open to reveal a small, rectangular shaped, plastic key. The key had a special bar code printed on it, like on an item in a grocery shop.

She picked the key out of its hiding spot and climbed out from underneath the bed.

She stood up to see Gakupo's face red.

"What?" She asked.

"Y…You're wearing a dress." He answered sheepishly.

Luka was puzzled. "So?"

Then she realised. She was wearing a dress, and she had just been lying on the ground, with her legs open. Giving Gakupo a great view of up her skirt.

Luka's face turned red.

"YOU PERVE!" She kicked Gakupo hard in the face.

"Owwwww." He was lying on the ground, holding his face. "You didn't have to be so harsh. It wasn't my fault." He whined.

"Well you should of have the common sense to LOOK AWAY."

She stepped on Gakupo's stomach while making her way out of the room.

She walked down the stairs and into her father's study. At the back of the study was a large photo of Luka and her parents. Luka stopped and smiled at the photo of her mother. In the photo she was holding onto Luka, who only looked about six or seven in the photo. And was giving a gorgeous smile to the camera. She looked so happy.

"Is that your mother?" A voice asked behind her.

"Yeah. It is." Luka didn't face Gakupo. But in the corner of her eye she saw him walk next to her and smile.

"She's beautiful."

Luka smiled. "I know."

He looked at the photo, then at Luka. "You really take after her."

Luka looked up at Gakupo. "Thanks."

Gakupo grinned. "No prob." He winked at her. Luka laughed at him.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing. It's just that your an idiot you know?"

Gakupo scoffed. "Gee, thanks Luka."

Luka poked her tongue at him. "No prob."

She walked over to the photo and pulled one of the sides. Instead of falling to the floor, the large photo's frame pulled away from the wall, like a door. It revealed a little slot, inside it had a tiny yellow light. Luka grabbed the key and slid it into the slot.

The yellow light flashed green.

"Hello, Luka." A robotic voice greeted.

"Hey Pam." Luka greeted back. Pam was basically a robot with no body. She controlled everything to do with Crypton in the house. She also had cameras in every room, to see and protect the family.

The frame swung back to its original position. And the entire back wall rose, revealing a futuristic, and High Tec room.

"Long time no see huh, Luka?" The voice asked.

"Yeah. Sorry bout that. Been busy."

"My my. Look at how you've grown. Your quite the young lady Luka." She smiled at the robot's mother-like trait. It was installed to make Pam more welcoming and trusting.

"And who is this handsome young man may I ask?" A little spherical camera popped out, attached to a long metal cord. It zoomed straight into Gakupo's face.

"Uhhhh. I'm Gakupo?" He looked like he wasn't sure to be scared or to be impressed.

"Well Gakupo, I'm sure you're quite the ladies man! Am I right?"

Luka rolled her eyes. Her personality chip was kicking in.

"Well. Not so much." Gakupo scratched the back of his head.

"Why ever not? You're so handsome! Look at the gorgeous face! That great hair! Your great, muscular body! Luka, he's quite that catch don't you think?"

Gakupo smiled smugly at Luka. His expression said,

"See? I'm not that bad."

Luka rolled her eyes again.

"So are you dating him Luka?" Pam asked.

"WHAT? NO!" She shot at Pam.

"Why not? You guys would be the perfect couple! And what lovely children you'd make!"

Luka felt her cheeks turn red.

"Pam! What the hell?"

"What?" The voice questioned. "A robot can dream? Can't I?"

Luka turned to see Gakupo laughing like crazy.

"You know I'm with Mikuo." Luka shot harshly at the robot.

"Still? Wow Luka! I kind of always thought you guys were more friends then lovers. I mean, aren't you basically like brother and sister?"

Luka looked at the ground.

_Brother and sister?_

Maybe that's the way she thought of Mikuo. Like a brother. But she loved him… right?

"Well anyways! Better get to work shall we?"

A loud ding was heard, then suddenly, weapons were revealed from all around the room.

"WHOA!" Gakupo held his arms up to protect himself from the weapons. "Geez. How dangerous is this stuff?" He started walking around the room, looking at the gun section.

"These were all the weapons that my dad, my mother and Miku's parents owned. They all worked in missions, and some needed a little help."

Gakupo looked impressed.

Luka stopped dead in the room. A large weapon was hovering on a bright, futuristic table. It was a lance.

The weapon her mother used to own.

All of a sudden two metal arms lifted the lance and held it out to Luka.

"Take it Luka." Pam spoke.

Luka shook her head. "I can't. It's mum's."

"She would want you to have it."

Luka looked up puzzled. "How did you know mum… died? As soon as we left the headquarters, we only stopped here for a few minutes before leaving."

She saw a robotic face appear on the table. On a small screen. The face had long black hair and deep green eyes.

"Luka. I have eyes all around the house. I saw your father burry your mother in the garden."

"Oh. But still. I-I can't take this."

She saw the face on the screen grow sad.

"Please Luka. For your mother."

Luka reached down. She hesitated at first, but then picked the lance up from the hovering table.

"Give it a go." Pam said.

Luka nodded. She swung the lance around, not breaking a sweat.

"Impressive." Gakupo complimented. He was admiring a large sword with a gold embellishment. It was her father's favourite sword.

Luka smiled at the lance. She would do her mother proud.

oOo

"Is that everyone?" Miku asked.

Neru nodded. "Yup." She walked over to Luka's bed and sat down.

The whole group were in Luka's room; they were here to receive their weapon.

"We chose the weapons best suited to your abilities. I put your name on the weapon that is yours. So one at a time plea-" Luka was cut off by everyone rushing down and finding their weapon.

"Cool!"

"Pew, Pew!"

"I'm gunna get cha!

"Don't Len! That's scary!"

Luka sighed and sat on her bed. She suddenly heard a loud squeal.

"LUKA!" Miku ran up and hugged Luka.

"You knew I loved this didn't you?" The weapon in Miku's hands was a chain scythe. Whenever Miku was in the weapon room, she would always admire it.

"Yeah. I chose it for you." Luka admitted.

"Oh Luka! Thank you!" Miku hugged her again.

Luka smiled. She would do anything to keep Miku happy. Even risk her own life.


	14. Chapter 14

**I kinda have to say. I didn't realise it until I edited this chapter, that Otagami and Chise look like Soul and Maka from Soul Eater.**

**Lol, I must have just written it down without thinking about it. Not to mention that Meiko's and Miku's weapons are both two of Tsubaki's weapon forms in Soul Eater as well.**

**Also, after watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part II. I absolutely fell in love with the little love triangle between Lily, James and Snape. So I wanted to have something similar to that. So I had Nobu, Kimi and Lex. But I doubt Snape would ever kill Lily. :3**

**Btw, I chose the name "Kimi" for Luka's mother, because it means beautiful.**

**And I chose "Lex" For her dad, because it's like a guardian or protector name.**

**Enjoy my fail at a battle chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

Luka took a deep breath before exiting the taxi.

This was it.

She stepped out and closed the door with a thud. She gripped tightly onto the briefcase in her hand.

In the distance she saw three figures, directly in front of the world famous, London Eye.

Luka walked forward, each step made her feel more nervous.

"Calm down Luka. You look like you're about to throw up." A voice hissed in her ear.

"Sorry, I'm just nervous." She whispered back to the speaker and microphone piece hidden in her ear.

As she got closer to the figures she studied their faces. The one on the left was a young man, not any older then thirty, with ice blonde hair that fell into his harsh red eyes.

On the right was a women. She looked a lot younger then the other two, only looking about twenty. She had dirty blonde hair that reached a few centimetres below shoulders.

And in the middle, was the most familiar and sickening evil out of all of them. He was a man with white as a ghost skin and thick black hair. His dark blue eyes sparkled with delight.

Luka had to hold herself back from killing them all.

_No Luka. Control yourself. You've come so far; you can't throw it all away now. _Luka told herself.

Luka stopped in front of the three; she looked up to the middle's cold, evil eyes.

"Why Luka! I haven't seen you in ages! My my, look at how you've grown. You look so grown up!." Nobu grabbed Luka's hands. Causing the briefcase to fall to the ground. Luka had to force herself not to jump up and rip his face off.

"Well? Is that anyway to greet me? Come on Luka! I thought you had manners!"

Luka forced a fake smile. "Why hello Nobu. Long time no see."

Nobu gave a satisfied smile. Oh how Luka wanted to rip it off.

"Yes. Much too long. How was your trip?"

Luka wiped the smile off her face. "Nobu, we all know I'm not here to have small talk. Now where is my father?" She demanded.

Nobu acted as if he was hurt. "Why, I don't remember you being so demanding. What if I wanted to have a nice conversation?"

Luka clenched her fists.

"Shove it Nobu! I'll ask again. Where is he?" Luka demanded again.

Nobu gave a chuckle; it sent shivers down Luka's spine.

"Well. I'm afraid you're not going to see anyone until the laptop's ours."

Luka gave a smirk. "Oh? Is this what you wanted?" Luka bent down and pulled a small silver laptop out of the briefcase. Nobu smiled evilly once he saw the machine.

"Well, I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that's not going to happen!"

She raised her arm in the air. "NOW!" She screamed.

Suddenly a large group of teenagers emerged from their hiding spots. Some of them had the courage to hold their weapons in NOC's faces.

Instead of looking the tiniest bit afraid, Nobu just laughed. Luka grew angry.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

Nobu's laughter died down. "Why you are of course. You think that YOU can outsmart us? Please Luka, your nothing but a pathetic child."

Nobu snapped his fingers.

Suddenly dozens of men and women dressed in black clothing stepped out of the bottom capsule and the small building underneath the structure.

Luka took a step back.

"H-How?"

Nobu smiled evilly at Luka. "Oh Luka, do you think we're stupid? Of course we knew you would try some stunt. So we came prepared."

Luka looked up at Nobu, he was staring down at Luka, he looked as if he owned Luka. As if he had a great power over her.

"Well you have me there Nobu." She smirked at Nobu. "But, we will take you down!"

Luka leapt up and threw her right leg in the air, aiming for Nobu's face, but his hand snapped up and grabbed her leg, in one movement he threw Luka to the ground. Luka cried in pain.

"Luka!" Miku's voice yelled.

"I'm fine! Just go now!" She yelled. "Nobu, your mine!" She yelled.

She heard the yells of her companions attaching NOC's minions. Luka stood up and prepared herself to attack.

"You think you can defeat me? Your just a child, a small, weak, stupid child!" Nobu threw a punch at Luka's face; she caught it before it could reach her.

"Your wrong! I may be a kid, but I have something you will never have! I have friends and people who love and matter to me. That's all I need!"

Luka used her other hand to throw a punch at Nobu's face, causing a direct hit to his nose.

He took a step back and let out a chilling chuckle.

"Such pathetic words. Now you will die like your mother!"

Nobu reached in his pocket and pulled out a small dagger. He charged at Luka, aiming the dagger to her chest. Luka dogged it at the last second, she threw up her leg and kicked Nobu hard at the back of his head. Nobu fell to the ground with a thud.

Luka went to keep attacking when something lifted her off her feet. She turned her head. It was Ogatami.

"Long time no see Luka." He whispered in her ear.

Luka struggled to get out of Ogatami's grip, but he held her tight.

Nobu rose from the ground, dagger in his hand. He walked over to Luka, his knuckles turning white from gripping so hard onto the dagger.

He raised the dagger, Luka squirmed for her life, desperate to escape Ogatami's grip.

There was a flash of purple in front of her, the person kicked Nobu to the ground. He turned and punched Ogatami hard in the face, causing him to fall and drop Luka.

"You okay?" Gakupo asked.

"Yea, thanks." She stood up and dusted herself off.

"I got your back." He turned to Ogatami, he held a sword in his hand. Ogatami stood up, ready to attack Gakupo, but in one swift movement he thrusted the sword into Ogatami's stomach.

Luka watched Ogatami fell to the ground, holding his stomach.

"Impressive." She said.

Gakupo grinned at her. "What did you expect?"

Luka chuckled and turned back to Nobu. He was struggling up to his feat.

"Well Nobu, I have to say I'm very disappointed in you. I expected a hard fight from you. And you're calling me pathetic?" Luka smirked at Nobu.

He just looked at Luka and chuckled.

"Whoever said I was finished?" He charged at Luka, and grabbed her by her neck. She lifted her leg and kicked him away from her.

"Luka, catch!"

Luka turned her head to see Mikuo holding her mother's lance. He chucked it at Luka; she raised her arm and caught it. She bent back and held the lance out.

She pushed out with her foot and charged at Nobu, the end of the lance was pointing straight at him.

He dogged her suddenly and grabbed her leg, and pulled her hard to the ground. She fell hard on her back, and cried out in pain. But didn't let that stop her.

Nobu grabbed his dagger and went to slice her when Luka blocked him with her lance.

She saw the determination in his eyes as he pushed as hard as he could against her lance.

"Do you want to know who killed your mother Luka?" Nobu hissed.

Luka's eyes widened.

"I did." Nobu's grin widened. "It was far too easy too. She was like a bug, I crushed her in a second."

_**Flashback.**_

_Luka's mother ran around franticly. "Luka! Luka, Miku! Where are you?"_

"_Why hello Kimi." A deep voice called_

_She turned around to face the man. "Nobu. What exactly do you want?"_

_Nobu chuckled and brushed his hand against the silver wall._

"_It's simple isn't it? I want power. And for that to happen, Crypton needs to be destroyed."_

"_Why Nobu? You never used to be like this! All through primary and high school, you were so sweet. We were such great friends then. Why did you change?"_

_Nobu clenched his fists. His knuckles were turning white._

"_NO! YOU WANTED TO BE FRIENDS! AND YOU KNEW HOW I FELT KIMI! YET YOU USED ME, YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT ME!"_

_She took a step back, his words stung her._

"_Nobu, you know that's not true. I always cared about you. You were my best friend." Her voice was soft and sweet. "And yes, when I found out from Lex about your feelings I was shocked. But I understood, I never wanted to hurt you!"_

_Nobu's face filled with anger when she spoke her husband's name._

"_Don't say that… that swine's name. I always cared about you Kimi, and he, he was horrible to you! He never cared about you. He read my notebook and told you my feelings! But you didn't care, you ran to him, and dropped me as your friend."_

_Kimi frowned; she took a step forward to Nobu._

"_I know Lex was rude, but he apologised! But you didn't accept his apology. And when we started dating I didn't drop you as a friend, you did! I tried to talk to you, but you kept ignoring me. And when you left, I begged you to stop. I had never been so sad or cried so hard in my life. But you brushed me off."_

_Nobu shook his head. "I left because you said you were marrying him. I couldn't be around you knowing that, you were going to marry that pig!"_

_Kimi sighed. "Why are we doing this Nobu? Why can't we just be friends like we used to?" She held a hand out to Nobu._

_He held back, but then took it. She pulled him closer and then hugged him._

"_I miss you. I miss the friendship we had." Kimi said in Nobu's ear._

"_I-I do too." He whispered._

"_Why do-" Kimi felt something hard stab into her. She pulled back to see Nobu holding a knife that had stabbed into her chest. He had tears fallings from his eyes._

_He twisted the blade, Kimi let out a piercing scream. The pain was unbearable; she felt blood leaving her body._

_Nobu put and arm around her and lowered her to the ground. His tears were falling onto her._

"_I never wanted you to die. But I have to. I have no choice. I wish I could die instead of you." He whispered._

_Kimi placed a hand on his cheek. "I-I understand." She smiled at Nobu. "I just wish we had more time." She weakly chocked out._

_Nobu closed his eyes and hugged her. _

"_I always will love you Kimi."_

_He stood up and ran away._

A tear ran down Luka's cheek.

"You. Killed. My. Mother!" Luka yelled in Nobu's face.

She held the lance with a force, she was pushing his dagger further up and up, until Nobu pulled away from her force.

Luka jumped up, and ran towards Nobu. She aimed the lance to his feet, and knocked him over, he fell hard on his back.

Luka grabbed his collar and pointed the lance hard against his neck; a few drips of blood fell down his neck and onto his shirt.

"You will pay." She hissed.

Luka held her lance back; she went to pierce it through his skull when she heard a horrifying scream. It was Miku's.

She dropped Nobu's collar and tried to find Miku.

"Miku!" She called.

"Luka, help!" She screamed.

Luka looked back, but Nobu was no longer there. She saw a figure running away in the distance.

"YOU COWARD!" She screamed at Nobu.

She had let Nobu get away. She clenched her fists.

"No, I have to help Miku." She said to herself.

Luka ran in the direction to where she heard the scream. As she ran she looked to see all the fights going on. Some men and women lay on the ground, dead. While others continued fighting.

Luka dogged attacks from NOC minions and kept running towards Miku.

She saw in the distance Miku pinned onto the ground, by a short-headed brunette.

Luka ran up and threw the figure off Miku.

"Stay away from her Meiko!" She yelled at her.

Meiko just stood up and scowled at Luka.

"WHY SHOULD I? SHE DESERVES TO DIE!" Meiko charged at Miku again. But Luka stepped in front and blocked her. She threw a hard punch ad Meiko, causing her to fall to the ground with a thud.

She went to attack her with her lance when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Eh?" Luka turned to Miku.

"Thank you for helping me Luka. But this is my fight." She said, stepping forward.

Luka smiled. "Well if you need me just call."

Miku picked up her chain scythe from the ground. "Will do."

* * *

><p>Miku stood there, facing Meiko. The cool night air blew against her, causing her hair to fly in the air.<p>

"Your scum, you know that?" Meiko spat at her.

Miku chuckled. "I've heard."

"You don't deserve to live." Meiko's grip hardened on her shurikens.

"Just because the one you love doesn't love you, doesn't mean I deserve to die. He just didn't love you Meiko, you need to move on."

Meiko bent her head, tears fell to the ground.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT I SHOULD DO! BEFORE YOU CAME EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT! BUT NO, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!"

Miku shook her head.

"Was it Meiko? Before I came, did Kaito love you? Did he have any feelings for you besides friendship? No, he didn't, your kidding yourself if you continue to believe he did."

"SHUT UP!" Meiko screamed and charged at Miku, she hurled shurikens at her, Miku quickly dogged them, she gripped hard onto her chain scythe.

Things were going to get interesting


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, continuing the whole battle thing. I feel like this could of been a whole lot better then it actually is, but I did my best. Sorry if its bad! But I don't think this type of writing is my style, which is why I'm stupid for choosing it.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15<strong>

Miku looked into Meiko's hard eyes. They were turning red from her crying.

"Why are you doing this Meiko? Why are you taking their side?" Miku demanded.

Meiko grimaced. "Because, you guys are pathetic. This world is pathetic! NOC and me will make this our world! A world where I can finally be happy!"

Miku frowned. "Did they tell you that? They're feeding you lies Meiko! They don't care about you. They just want more people that can kill us; the world they are going to create is their world! You will just be their slave!" She yelled.

Meiko's knuckles turned white.

"Your wrong! They do care about me! They promised a bright future, where I will be happy! And people like you will be crushed!" Meiko leapt off the ground and threw herself at Miku. She dodged her attack but Meiko managed to grab her shoulder and throw her to the ground.

"Damn, we trained her too well." Miku groaned.

She struggled to her feet and gripped onto her chain scythe. Meiko charged at Miku, but she kept her ground. Waiting for the perfect opportunity.

When Meiko got close enough Miku hurled one of the blades from her chain scythe with all her strength. It wrapped around Meiko, making her trapped in her spot.

Miku ran up and kicked Meiko hard in the face. She fell backwards and gasped for air.

She struggled to get free, but while she was untangling herself Miku ran up and punched her. She continued until Meiko was struggling to remain conscious.

"You bitch." Meiko whispered. "Aren't you going to kill me? You win, I can't possibly defeat you now."

Miku sighed. "I never wanted to kill you Meiko. I like you. You, well, you were nice. I just wanted to be friends." Miku smiled warmly at Meiko.

Meiko looked shocked. "You mean that?"

She nodded. "Yea Meiko. Of course I do."

Miku unwrapped her from the chains and helped her up.

"I can't believe what I've done. I've been so horrible to you." Meiko looked down at her hands. She seemed like something had snapped inside of her.

"Miku, I realise, what I horrible person I've become. I've become everything I hated. I am genuinely sorry." Meiko bowed to Miku.

Miku giggled. She held a hand out to Meiko.

"Friends?" Miku asked.

Meiko took Miku's hand. "Fr-" Meiko's eyes suddenly went blank.

Blood started dripping from her mouth. A ripping noise was heard and Meiko fell to her knees.

"I never liked her. Such a drama queen." Chise inspected her nails, checking if they were damaged.

Miku looked down at Meiko. She was fighting to breathe.

"T-Tell Kaito and the o-others I'm sorry." Meiko barley whispered. A tear ran down her cheek. "I truly am… sorry."

Meiko closed her eyes. Miku felt tears well up in her eyes.

"CHISE!" Miku screamed.

Miku threw a punch at Chise, but she caught it and threw a hard punch at Miku, causing her to fly backwards. Miku wiped her mouth and looked at the back of her hand.

Blood.

She ran up to Chise, ready to attack. Chise jumped up and grabbed Miku's arm. She pushed it down to the ground with incredible strength.

Miku forgot, Chise was the best fighter in NOC.

Miku struggled to stand up, when she managed to stand on two feet, she felt an arm push her.

Miku went hurtling for metres until she eventually fell on her face. She cried out in pain.

"Pathetic. If you're going to fight me, at least put some effort in." Chise stomped on Miku's face.

Miku felt her head throb in pain.

She heard Chise step away. Miku found her feet and got up.

She hurled one of the blades from her chain scythe at Chise.

But her hand snapped out and caught it.

"You just don't give up do you?" She turned and threw the blade back at Miku. The chains wrapped around her, Miku fell to her knees.

"Your too predictable. I can read you like a book."

Blood stained Miku's shirt.

Miku started chuckling, her chuckling turned into eye-watering laughter.

"What's so funny?" Chise demanded.

"You. You think you can read me? I can read you easily too Chise! If you think your any better then me your wrong."

Miku leapt into the air, the chains slipped off her, and caught the other blade in her hand. She started hurtling towards the ground with her foot aimed at Chise's face.

Chise's hand shot up and grabbed her foot. She threw Miku to the ground, but Miku landed on her feet and turned back to Chise, she charged at her with great speed, but Chise dodged. She kept running at her but Chise dodged every attack.

"Your making me tired. Give it up." Chise sounded bored.

Miku leaped into the air and somersaulted, she landed behind Chise. Before she could turn Miku threw a hard punch at her back. Causing her to hurtle to the ground.

Chise struggled to her feet. "Wow, you actually made one good attack… But you'll be dead before you make another." Chise turned and ran at Miku. But Miku leapt in the air before Chise could touch her.

Miku landed and turned to face Chise. They both ran at each other. Miku held on of her blades out, aiming to Chise's head. Both girls ran at each other, their weapons both ready to do damage. Miku went to cut Chise's head off with her blade when something sharp stabbed her just above her hip. She looked down to see Chise stabbing a blade into her. The pain was unbearable. Miku screamed in pain.

Chise pulled the blade out and grinned. "Times up princess."

She held her blade out and thrusted it at Miku.

A second before it touched Miku it fell from her hand. Miku looked up. Chise fell onto Miku. Her body was lifeless. Miku moved and Chise fell to the ground. Her back was drenched in blood.

Miku looked up to see a blue-headed boy standing in front of her.

"Kaito." Miku whispered. She fell onto Kaito's chest.

She felt his arms wrap around her.

Then there was darkness.

* * *

><p>Gakupo heard someone yell, he turned his head to see Kaito holding Miku, she seemed to be unconscious.<p>

Gakupo was standing next to Luka; they were near the water, underneath the structure.

"Miku!" Luka breathed.

Luka started running towards her friend, when suddenly a figured emerged out of the darkness.

"Where do you think your going girlie?" The figure kicked Luka hard in the stomach; she flew into the water with a large splash.

"Luka!" Gakupo yelled.

He ran up to the figure and stabbed him hard in the stomach. The figure fell to the ground. He turned and ran to the water. He tore off his jacket and dove inside, the ice cold water made his fingers sting.

He looked around furiously, a strand of pink hair caught his eye.

He swam towards Luka. She was unconscious, and was sinking by the second. Gakupo's throat started to burn. He wasn't very good at holding his breath.

He grabbed Luka's waist and swam to the surface. His throat was burning for air.

Gakupo gasped for air as soon as he hit the surface.

He pulled Luka to the surface and pushed back onto the concerete. He hoisted himself up and looked at Luka.

Even though she was only in the water for about two minutes, her lips were a dark blue.

"Luka!" Gakupo heard Rin yell.

Her and a few other surrounded Luka.

"Is she breathing?" Len asked.

Gakupo held his ear above her mouth. Trying to feel any type of breath on him.

"It's hard to tell."

"Does anyone know CPR?" Rin sounded desperate.

Gakupo reacted fast; he placed his hands above her chest and pushed down. Trying to help her breath. He held is head above her mouth again. He heard and felt no breathing. He tried again, pushing hard onto her chest. But to no success.

Gakupo looked down at her pale face. He stroked her cheek.

_I won't let you die_.

He bent down closer and closer, until her cold lips touched his.

He couldn't describe the feeling of touching her lips. But it was the most amazing feeling in his life.

Gakupo breathed him Luka's mouth. He wanted to just stay there and kiss her. But he had to save her.

Luka bolted up, causing Gakupo to fall backwards.

She coughed up a lot of water and shivered.

Gakupo grabbed his jacket and put it on Luka. He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm.

"You okay?" He asked.

Luka continued coughing. "M-Miku."

Gakupo smiled. "She'll be okay."

Luka looked at Gakupo. He felt his heart skip a beat.

"We won?" She asked.

Len grinned. "Yea, we did. Only Nobu got away. The other NOV members, they have nowhere to go now. We won."

Rin looked down.

"But we did lose some members." She had tears forming in her eyes. Len held her close.

"Who?" Gakupo asked.

"Leon, Lily's gone missing, Gumi, Haku, I guess you could count Meiko. And hopefully not Miku." Teto answered. She wiped away a tear.

"We better get back." Gakupo stood up. He looked at Luka. She was shivering on the ground. Gakupo bent down and bit arm around under and legs and another arm around her back.

"Put your arms around my neck." Gakupo said.

Luka blushed. "N-No." She hid her red face.

"Fine, then stay here and shiver." He went to walk away when Luka grabbed his arm.

"F-fine." He muttered.

Luka put her arms around Gakupo's neck and he pulled her up with ease.

He walked through the area. It was truly beautiful at night. Just not with all the bodies.

He walked back behind the others. Kaito was carrying Miku, who was still unconscious. Len was trying to cheer up Rin, but she was walking slowly while looking at the ground. The others were much like Rin. Not one smile was in sight.

"Mmmmmh." He heard someone moan. He looked down to see Luka asleep.

Gakupo chuckled.

Luka suddenly started thrashing around.

"N-No….don't…. leave me… Gakupo." Luka was talking in her sleep.

Gakupo bent over to Luka's ear.

"I'll always be by your side Luka." He whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww.<strong>

**I didn't want to have this chapter and say no one died, because who unrealistic is that? So sadly a few people died. :(**

**Spoiler Lily isn't dead. Even though that really isn't that exciting.**

**Also I didn't just want to have people dead and people alive, because it would be normal for a person to be injured in battle. So poor Miku got that job.**

**:3**


	16. Chapter 16

**In the scene with Miku in the hospital, I would of made Luka give Miku leeks, but I doubt you can get leek smeared on your face. XP**

**The drunk guy made me laugh. I felt like there should be a drunk guy or something to distract the soldiers.**

**:P**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 16<span>**

Luka stepped inside the light hospital room.

"Hey Guys!" She called. Everyone in the room looked up and greeted Luka.

"Luka hey!" Miku sat up in her bed; a nurse instantly laid her back down.

"Don't strain yourself, just relax." She told Miku.

Miku crossed her arms and huffed. "Fine." She muttered.

Luka giggled. "Here." She handed Miku a pink, bunny shaped box. "I think you'll like them."

Miku opened the box. "Chocolates!" She said with a grin.

"Thank you Luka! You have no idea how horrible hospital food is!"

A huff was heard from the nurse. Luka just laughed.

"Well don't eat them all at once, you'll get sick."

"Wha?" Miku said with a mouth full of chocolate, her face was already smeared with it.

Everyone laughed.

"When do I get to go home?" Miku moaned.

"Not until your completely healed!" The nurse warned.

"I swear, I have never dealt with a patient so, so loud and crazy as you!" The nurse went on before storming out of the room.

Miku poked her tongue out to the nurse. "She's so annoying, 'Miku don't do this!' 'Miku stop pulling on that!' Ugh! I can't take it in here. Luka bust me out!" Miku moaned.

"Nu-uh Miky, you're staying here until your perfectly healed."

Miku groaned. "Not you too Luka!"

Luka giggled. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back soon."

She turned out of the room and down the hall; she turned another corner when she accidently bumped into a purple-headed friend.

"Sorry! Didn't see you there." Luka rubbed her shoulder.

Gakupo laughed. "No worries. Is Miku alright?"

Luka nodded. "She's complaining, but I think she'll be okay."

"And you?"

Luka raised and eyebrow. "What about me?"

"How are you, after that… accident?"

Luka shrugged. "I'm fine, I may have been underwater for a bit, but I'm okay."

Gakupo smiled. "Just checking."

He turned to leave but Luka grabbed his shoulder.

"By the way, Teto told me about the mouth to mouth situation. Do anything like that again, and you'll never kiss another girl again." She warned.

Gakupo smirked. "Don't act like you didn't like it."

"I was unconscious! I can't remember!" She scoffed.

Gakupo gently pushed Luka against the wall. He placed both hands next to her face, on the wall, making sure she wouldn't move. He bent down right in front of her face. "Then how about I refresh your memory?"

Luka felt her cheeks burn.

"LUKA! GAKUPO! HEY!" Luka turned to see Rin walking over with Len.

Never in her whole life had Luka been happier to see the twins. She ducked under Gakupo's arm and ran over to the them.

"Rin!" She yelled and gave her a hug.

"Whoa Luka! Miss me that much?" She asked.

Luka gave her a smile. "Guess so. Miku is waiting for you guys. I'll catch up later."

Luka ran to the nearest bathroom. She slammed the door behind her before leaning against it and taking deep breaths.

"That was too close." She sighed.

* * *

><p>Luka flopped down onto her bed. She was exhausted. Suddenly there was a loud knock on her door.<p>

"LUKA! OPEN UP!" The voice yelled.

Luka groaned. _Whyyyy?_

She was exhausted, sore and she felt useless because she still hadn't found her dad.

"IT'S ABOUT YOUR DAD!"

Luka sat up with a start. Was this person reading her mind?

She ran to the door and flung it open. Neru was standing at the door with a girl with her long blonde hair reaching her waist.

"Lily? I thought you went missing?" Luka asked.

"I saw Nobu running away, and I decided to follow him. I followed him until he went to the spot where he was keeping your dad. Before he went inside he started speaking with one of the guards. I heard that he's still alive, but we have to hurry! I heard Nobu say that he was leaving soon and as soon as he got home at 5:00 this afternoon he would kill him."

Luka's eyes widened.

"Come on! Lets go!" She yelled.

"Wait Luka!" Neru called. "Keep going Lily."

"Even though the people we fought the other night were from NOC, that wasn't all of them. There are still heaps of guards protecting your dad."

Luka was confused. "Then how did you find out?"

Lily smiled. "I can get into anywhere without a single soul knowing I was even there. It's my speciality."

Luka looked down to the ground, but then looked up and smiled.

"Alright, I have a plan." She said.

* * *

><p>Luka hid behind a tree, looking at the building in the distance. It was a one story- run down house, in the middle of a forest.<p>

Outside the house were thirty to fourty men standing with large guns.

Luka grimaced.

The men were large, and they had obviously been trained well, because even with the large wind blowing, none of them moved a muscle.

She looked over to Rin and Lily; they were both standing behind trees next to her.

They looked over to Luka and gave a signal. Luka nodded and returned it back.

"Luka? You there?" A voice asked through her earpiece.

"Yea." She whispered.

"We're all ready. Can we go yet?"

Luka inspected the men.

"No, not yet." She whispered back.

"Kay, but we can't keep waiting, Nobu will be here in an hour."

"Yeah."

She kept looking over at the men. No, they couldn't just attack now; they would shoot them down in an instant.

Luka frowned. They needed a diversion, something to pull the attention away from guarding.

BANG, BANG, BANG.

Gunshots were heard on her left. None of the group had guns, so who was shooting?

No. A thought suddenly entered Luka's mind.

Did one of NOC's members find and shoot one of the group?

"Aoi? What the hell are you doing?" One of the NOC members hissed.

"**AYYYYYYY GUYYSSSSSSS! WHATT YAA STANYING THERE FOOOORRRRRRRR**?" The man who had just shot his gun slurred.

He was obviously drunk.

"Aoi? What the hell? Why are you drunk?" One of the members walked closer to the drunken man.

"OkkAAYyyy. Imma layyy itt Dooo***hic***wwwwnnn for yaaaaaaaaaAAaaaa." The drunken man put an arm around one of the member's neck, pulling him down to his level.

"NOoobuuu isss annn AaaaaAAAAssssss."

"What? You mean you don't want to follow him anymore?"

The drunken shook his head furiously.

"NAaaaaaaaahhhhhhh."

Luka smiled.

_The perfect opening._

"Go!" She whisper-yelled.

She ran towards the small house, the other members of the group popped out. The NOC members were so consumed with the drunken man's episode that they had no idea what was going on.

Luka remembered the plan. The others would attack the guards, while Rin, Lily and herself would doge past them all, and get inside.

Luka saw a man start to shoot at her. She ran left and right, dodging the bullets. She moved so quickly that the man got confused. She used the man's distraction to her advantage, and quickly leapt from the ground and flipped in the air, before landing on the ground behind him. She continued running towards the old house that held her father.

She ran to the doors and kicked them down. She saw Rin and Lily quickly join her side.

The three all ran inside, the house was quite large, so it could be a while before they found her father.

There were men inside as well. They were startled at first, but then came to their senses and started shooting at the girls.

Luka kept running, watching the fast blurs of bullets fly past her. She smiled to herself, for such well trained men, their aim was truly poor.

She dodged the men before any of the bullets could touch her.

She spotted a man in the distance without a weapon. She quickly sprinted to the man and tackled him to the ground. The man was very young. Only looking about her age. He must have been one of the sons of the soldiers who were here. Luka grabbed his collar and brought her face close to hers. The young man blushed at Luka's sudden act.

"You. Where is my father?" She hissed.

The young boy looked nervous.

"I…I can't tell you."

Luka grew mad. She lifted one of her hands and slapped the boy hard on his face.

"TELL ME!" She ordered.

The man touched his now pink cheek. He looked into Luka's eyes and sighed.

"Fine. Follow me."

Luka got off the man, but still eyed him curiously.

The young man lead Luka, Rin and Lily to a door in the depths of the house.

"Your father is in here."

Luka nodded and opened the door.

The room was dark. Not a single light was turned on. Luka and the others stepped inside. Suddenly the door slammed behind them. The room was swallowed with darkness.

Luka felt an arm wrap around her stomach and a hand over her mouth. Suddenly the lights were turned on.

Luka was held back by one of the soldiers, as were Rin and Lily.

A man with black hair stepped out of nowhere. He raised his hands and patted the young boy on his back.

"Well done Jun. You are becoming a very promising student."

The boy looked down to the ground.

Nobu looked up at Luka.

"Well hello Luka. We meet again."

Luka tried to attack him, but the man held her back. Luka squirmed furiously.

The young boy out the front looked incredibly sad.

"I'm sorry." He mouthed to Luka.

"Well it seems that you've come here for your father. Am I correct?"

Luka just grimaced.

"Oh right. You can't speak." The man laughed.

"Well. Here is your pathetic father."

Nobu opened what looked like a closet, and threw her father down to the ground. He had a cloth tied around his mouth, and was tied to a chair. He was bleeding and had bruises all over his face.

He struggled to open his eyes. But once he saw Luka they widened.

Nobu walked over to her father and stomped hard on his face. Causing a horrible crunch sound.

Luka felt a tear roll down her cheek.

_Dad…_

"Well I'm afraid that your daddy isn't going to be around for much longer. And it'll be a great show won't it? I'll make sure you get first row Luka."

Nobu smiled evilly at Luka.

The man brought Luka closer to her father. One of the other men in the room placed her father's chair legs on the ground. So he was sitting up, looking straight at Luka.

More tears fell out of Luka's eyes.

Luka's father looked at her with an expression that said,

"I love you Luka."

Nobu cleaned a small knife. He started pacing around her father before finally stopping behind him.

He raised the knife high above his head. He stared lowering it down to her father's head quickly. Luka saw her father shut his eyes tightly.

But then Nobu paused suddenly before the knife reached her father. He stepped back. A blade poked out of him, just above his hip. He struggled to turn around, but managed to see his attacker.

The young boy that led the girls into the room, held the blade through Nobu.

Nobu suddenly crashed to the ground.

"That's for killing my sister you bastard." He spat.

The other soliders in the room were stunned. The man that was holding Luka dropped her suddenly.

Luka stood up, but before the man could pick her up again, she dodged him. And kicked him hard to the ground.

"Luka! Catch!" Jun called.

He threw the blade to Luka. She caught it and smiled at Jun. He didn't want to be a bad guy. He was just forced too.

Luka ran over to the man that held Rin. He stood there, staring at the dying Nobu. Luka suddenly thrusted the blade in his back. Rin fell to the ground. Luka held a hand for her, and lifted her to her feet.

"GUYS!" Lily screamed.

She was being dragged away by the man who held her.

Luka and Rin nodded at each other.

They ran towards to the man. Rin quickly punched him in the face, while Luka kicked him hard in the back. The man grabbed for his face. Causing him to drop Lily.

He fell to his knees. Luka raised the blade, she went to lower it when Jun grabbed her wrist.

"No!" He yelled. "Please, not my father." He said.

Luka nodded. She knew she would never want anyone to kill her father.

Luka quickly ran towards her father.

She untied the cloth from his mouth.

"Dad!" She yelled. She quickly hugged him. Before continuing to untie him.

"Luka how did you do all of this?" He asked.

"Well, I had help." She finished untying her father. He stood up and stretched.

"Ahhhh. You have no idea how hard it is to be tied to that for that long."

Luka hugged her dad. She hadn't seen him in almost two years.

She felt herself start to cry on his chest. She felt him starting to stroke her head.

"It's okay Luka. I'm here now."

* * *

><p>The others were all fine from there battle. They had successfully won the battle. And her father was back with Luka.<p>

Everything was turning out perfect.

But no one saw the woman rush in to Nobu's side. And suddenly take him to the nearest hospital.

"Watch out Luka. Cause I will be back." He hissed in his hospital bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Dun, Dun, Dunnnnnnnn...<strong>

**I did something really stupid when i first wrote this. I hade the scene with Miku in the hospital, and then the scene with getting Luka's father back, it wasn't Luka, Lily and Rin. I actually made it Luka, Lily and Miku. It wasn't until I read over it until I was like 'Ooooooh. Whoops.'**

**Fastest recovery ever much?**

**WARNING: Next chapter has basiclly nothing to do with the plot. Just a new surprise that leads up to the 'Dramatic end'**

**I don't wanna give anything away though. Even though you'll probably figure the ending out. ;]**

**Thank you for the reviews! Normally I get really scared when I read them, cause I'm freaked out that they'll be like.**

**"YOU SUCK!" or "YOUR A FREAKING PERVE!" **

**But thankfully, they're not! **

**Thank you for all your nice reviews, they make me really glad I'm doing this. Cause when I posted my first chapter, I was like "Why the hell am I doing this?" But now, I'm glad I did it. **

**:)**


	17. Chapter 17

**No deaths in this chapter, YAY! **

**I just realised, I'm almost finished. Just a few more chapters and a epilogue and thats it!**

**Wow, to me that went super fast.**

**I know that the song "Romeo and Cinderella" is originally sung by Miku. But I love that song, because it is such a great song to dance to. So I thought that Luka singing and dancing to it would be good. Not to mention that I like Luka's version of the song better then Miku's. **

**DON'T KILL ME! .**

**Well here's a little chapter that leads to the end. ;]**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17<strong>

Luka walked up the silver staircase to the plane. She turned back to face the night sky. The cool night breeze made her hair fly in the air.

"I'll miss you London. But I'll be back one day."

"Luka?"

She turned to her dad.

"Hey dad."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Come on, we better get on now."

She smiled and entered the plane. She plopped into her seat and sighed.

"You okay? You look sad." A voice asked her.

She turned her head to see Gakupo smiling at her.

"What? You again? Why out of all people on this plane, am I next to you!"

Gakupo chuckled. "I guess fate just wants us to be together."

Luka rolled her eyes. "Well I guess it's because, we lost three people. How are their families going to cope? To lose your own child. It's horrible just to think about."

Luka felt his hand on hers.

"Don't worry. They explained that they might not return. I know it will be tough on their families. But we will be there to support them. I know it's harsh, but losing people is just a part of life."

Luka remembered her mother, with her soft blue eyes and long flowing hair. She sighed.

"I guess."

"L-Luka are you crying?" Gakupo asked.

Luka felt her cheek. It was wet. She laughed.

"I guess I am. Man I'm a baby."

Gakupo started leaning in closer to Luka. She felt her cheeks burn. Something in the back of her mind told her to remind him about Mikuo, but suddenly he stopped and kissed her on her forehead.

He pulled back and wiped her eyes.

"Your not a baby." Gakupo looked away. "And you look cute when you cry."

Luka blushed.

She starting thinking. _Why am I so nervous around him? And why am I always blushing? I have Mikuo. And Gakupo's… well he's_… She looked up at Gakupo. He was looking out at the night sky. His face looked so peaceful.

_Well he is a sweet guy. _She shook her head furiously. _No! He's a pervert and a loser!_

Luka sat back in her seat and smiled.

She heard Gakupo laugh. "What?" She demanded.

"Are you bi-polar or something? One second your depressed, then your crying and now your smiling like an idiot."

Luka bopped him hard on his head.

"I rather be bi-polar then a rapist."

Gakupo snorted. "Are you ever going to drop that?"

Luka smirked. "Nope. I'm holding it against you for life."

* * *

><p>Luka walked with Miku, Gakupo and Kaito down the hall. She let out a sigh of relief. It was so great to be back. Sure some members of NOC were still out there, but for now, everything was fine. Her dad was alive and well, NOC was over and her friends were happier then ever.<p>

In front of them a lady stepped outside a room labelled. "Music Room."

She smiled at Luka.

"Um Luka. Could I please talk to you?" She asked.

"Why miss?" Luka raised an eyebrow.

Her eyes looked over to Miku, who was in crutches for the time being.

"Well, you remember the big showcase?"

Luka had to stop herself from groaning. Apparently the big showcase was this amazing day when there's a huge festival, then at night there are these amazing performances done by the most talented students. The last act was a singing and dancing one, so Miku signed up to audition right away. Luka couldn't care less, but Miku begged her to try out as well.

Even though Luka and Miku both had amazing voices, Miku was giving the performance of her life when she auditioned. While Luka just tried to keep up with the music.

So Miku ended up getting the part. But apparently, Luka's half effort turned out being good, so she scored the role as Miku's understudy.

"Miku is in no shape to perform. And you are her understudy…." She paused. She could tell for Luka, this was not good news. "So Luka, you will being going on stage for the showcase."

Luka's mouth dropped open. She felt too hands placed on her shoulders.

"HA! Now this should be good!" Luka almost went to punch Gakupo, but she managed to refrain herself.

"W-What? Miss, is there anyone else who can take Miku's place?"

She just shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. So everyday after school is practice. It needs to be perfect for the showcase!" The teacher turned and entered the Music room again.

Luka groaned. She looked up at Miku. "You can still perform right?"

Miku rolled her eyes. "Luka I'm on freaking crutches. It hurts just to walk. I highly doubt I'm getting on that stage."

Luka sighed. "I just can't do this! Why did you make me do this Miku?"

Miku hobbled closer to Luka. "Luka, you have a voice of and angel. And you dance skills? They're outstanding! Luka if you gave your best performance when you tried out, you would of gotten the part. Not me. So you're going to go on stage and do the best damn performance ever!"

Luka groaned. "I hate my life." She dragged herself down the hall.

It was going to be a long week.

* * *

><p>"Again!"<p>

Luka groaned.

"Pleeeassse Miss Miki, could we please take a break?"

Miss Miki, her music teacher just crossed her arms.

"Luka, the showcase is in two days! We have to get as much practice as possible!"

Luka just hit her head against the wall.

"But we've been going all day!"

Luka had been practicing for hours on end. She had been singing and dancing to the song, 'Romeo and Cinderella.'

When Miku was chosen, she suggested writing an original song, to showcase the talent at this school.

Miss Miki, a few other students and Miku wrote the song. But Miku did mainly all the lyrics. At first the teachers weren't keen on the song topic, but Miku had said it wasn't just about the sex, it was more about the romance that was involved, and how the two connect, and the teacher were sold.

The song was about how a schoolgirl is deeply in love with her "Romeo". Her parents disapprove of the relationship, so she lies constantly to keep it a secret. The girl compares her situation with Juliet's forbidden romance, but instead of the Juliet's tragic end she wants to have a happy ending like Cinderella did. At the end of the song her situation is critical and her own lies are menacing her, so she ask to her "Romeo" come to save her

Luka had always known Miku was talented when It came to songs, but this song, was amazing.

"If you don't get up in five seconds, I'm going to make sure your report comes back with a big fat 'F'."

Luka's jaw dropped. "Y-You can't do that!"

Miss Miki just smiled smugly. "Wanna bet?"

Luka sat there shocked by Miss Miki's sudden evil outburst. Okay, she could be demanding, but normally she was a sweetheart. Most of the guys at the school actually had a crush on her.

"Five… Four…. Three…Two…" Miss Miki turned to Luka. " Don't let me get to one Luka."

Luka shot up. She scrambled quickly to the middle of the room. She got into her starting position. She looked at herself in the mirror. It was after school, so she wasn't in her uniform anymore. She was dressed in a black crop-top, knee- length tights and black jazz shoes. As soon as school ended she had to rush to the dance room, so she didn't have time to fix her hair, which was tied in a bun. But after all the dancing, more hair was out of the bun then in it.

Her face was red from all the practicing she was doing. It was hard to sing and dance at the same time, and it didn't help how her hair was falling into her eyes.

She heard the drum count-in then started on her part of the song.

"_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy_

_ Take me out of here…_

_That's what I'm feeling like."_

Luka broke away from the starting position and started dancing; the original dance with Miku was slow paced, barely like dancing, more just like moving while she sung. But Miss Miki had a change of heart, and made a different routine, one that tired Luka out incredibly.

She continued the song and dance until it came towards the end. Luka felt sweat rolling down her cheek.

"_Cinderella who had told too many lies_

_Is said to have been eaten by the wolf_

_What should I do? Something should be done_

_Or I'll be eaten_

_Please save me before that"_

Luka danced to the last part of the song, just purely music. She didn't think the end was that important, it was the end after all. But Miss Miki said the end was the most important, because all eyes are on you. Anything goes wrong, and everyone will see.

She turned away, not facing the imaginary audience. Then at the last note, she turned back, and ended in the finishing position.

Miss Miki gave her a clap.

"Good work today Luka. I except to see you here tomorrow for a dress rehearsal. Don't be late."

Luka nodded. She turned to her bag and grabbed her white jacket. She threw it over her shoulders and pulled her arms through. She picked up her bag and held it over her shoulder.

She walked out of the dance studio and down the hallway. Her hair was still in her face, so she pulled it out of it's hair tie, and let it fall down to her waist. She put her hands inside the warm jacket. She couldn't be bothered to put her other top on. So she just stuck with her crop-top.

The jacket failed to cover her up though; the only thing it covered was her arms.

Luka pushed hard against the school doors and walked down the school path.

She looked up to the sky, the sun was setting, and the sky was turning orange.

She closed her eyes and smiled.

"It's good to be back." She said to herself.

She opened her eyes to see a purple-headed boy resting against the school gate.

"Gakupo? What are you doing here?"

He turned his head to Luka, his face turned bright red when he saw what she was wearing.

"I… I Uh…" He looked everywhere but at Luka. He looked as if he was trying to hide his face.

Luka smiled.

_He looked kinda… cute when he blushes_.

She walked closer to Gakupo, and raised his chin with her finger.

"Gakupo. Where you waiting for me this whole time?" She asked smugly.

Gakupo's face turn a even brighter red… If that was possible.

"Y…Yeah." He stuttered.

Luka grinned

"Well then you can carry my bag!" He threw her bag on Gakupo.

He almost fell back with the weight of the bag on him.

"No way! Carry your own bag." He chucked the bag back at Luka. It hit her on her stomach.

"You're so going to get it!"

Luka chased Gakupo with her bag in her hands. She and him were laughing like maniacs.

Luka didn't see a boy standing not to far away, watching everything.

The boy sighed.

"Goodbye Luka."

* * *

><p><strong>:O<strong>

**Who was the boy? Even though you probably can figure out who he is... . **

**I thought Miki would make a cute teacher. So I made her the Music/Dance teacher.**

**Even though normally Luka is older then her by about 4 years.**

**:3**

**Next chapter soon!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Firstly I have to say, that your comments are all super sweet. Not to mention some of them are hilarious. I was sitting on the couch with my computer, laughing so hard.**

**Now my mum always asks me if I'm going to laugh like a retard every time I go on my computer.**

**Yeaa…..**

**Thanks for the reviews though!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 18<span>**

Gakupo let out a breath as he closed the door. He leant against it, smiling like an idiot.

"Okay, what's up with you?" A voice asked.

Gakupo looked up to see his sister, Gakuko, standing in front of him.

She had her long purple hair falling into her annoyed violet eyes. She held a spatula up at Gakupo, pointing right in his face.

"What?"

Gakuko rolled her eyes.

"Everyday you come home, smiling like an idiot. Then you say your going on a "Road trip" with your friends for almost a week. But you basically disappeared off the face of the earth! I called you every day! Not once did you pick up or return my calls! And here you are again, smiling like an idiot! Care to explain?"

Gakupo looked down. He couldn't tell her what was going on. He couldn't tell her about NOC, and he sure couldn't tell her his feelings for Luka.

"I… I've just been happy with school okay? I've made some new friends… and yea. I wanted to get to know them better, so we went on a road trip. I was just distracted, so I didn't get to answer my phone. I'm sorry Gaki. I'll make it up to you. How about you invite your friends over for a sleepover tomorrow night? I'll make your beds and everything. And, because I'm such a nice brother, I'll get you some ice cream as well. Sound good?"

Gakuko leaned back. She thought for a second, but then looked back at Gakupo.

"Fine. But if you come in and embarrass me again, you can say goodbye to your box of eggplants."

Gakupo pouted. "Noooooo! Not that! Anything but that!"

Gakuko just smirked. "Only if you help me with dinner."

Gakupo sighed in defeat. "Fine."

He dropped his bag next to the door and followed his sister into the kitchen. They cut vegetables in silence.

Gakupo could tell his sister was thinking about something. He shrugged it off and went back to cutting.

"You know what I think. I think it's a girl." Gakuko's voice startled him, almost causing him to cut his finger.

"W-What?" He asked, shocked by his sister's sudden accusation.

"You heard me. It's a girl. Isn't it?"

She stopped cutting and walked over to her brother. She lifted herself onto the counter, and sat down on it. Swinging her legs playfully.

"Soooo. Who's the lucky girl?" She asked playfully.

Gakupo looked down nervously. "I-It's none of your business."

Gakuko pointed a finger straight at Gakupo.

"So I was right! It IS about a girl!"

Gakupo pushed her finger away.

"As if."

Gakuko crossed her arms and pouted.

"Your so mean! You never tell me anything anymore."

Gakupo rolled his eyes.

"If I tell you, will you shut up?" He said.

Gakuko nodded furiously.

He sighed and looked to the ground. She placed his hands onto of the countertop. His hair fell all over the counter and on his hands.

"Okay your right. It is about a girl. She's new in my class this year and s-"

"Is she pretty?" Gakuko interrupted.

"Yeah. She's beautiful." Beautiful was an understatement. Luka was… indescribable. If it was possible, she was a fallen angel.

"What's her name?" Gakuko sounded interested.

"Luka. Luka Megurine."

"Luka? You like Luka?" She shouted.

Gakupo looked up, confused. "What, do you know her?"

She nodded furiously. "She's SUPER popular. Her and Miku are like, goddesses to us freshman!"

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "So you guys talk about her?"

"All the time! And all the boys like Luka. But she's way too old for them, and she's out of all their leagues… even yours."

Gakupo's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?"

Gakuko giggled. "You heard me! She's SUPER pretty Gakupo. And well…"

"Hey! I'm good looking. I'll have you know that I've gotten heaps of confessions from girls."

Gakuko rolled her eyes.  
>"Sureeee bro. Sure."<p>

Gakupo sighed at his sister.

"Wait, isn't Luka with that guy… what's his name? Oh yea! Mikuo. Isn't she with him?"

Gakupo grimaced when she spoke Mikuo's name.

"Y-Yeah." He muttered.

"That bastard! I want to be with Luka!"

Gakupo snapped his head up to his sister.

"What?"

"Oh calm down. You knew I've liked girls and boys before. This shouldn't be a surprise to you."

Gakupo shrugged. He knew he sister did like girls and boys. But he never thought she would actually fall for Luka…. Like he did. Was he seriously going to compete with his own sister?

"So you better watch out bro! Or Luka will be mine!"

Gakuko giggled and went back to cooking.

Gakupo laughed at his sister.

He turned away from the counter and started walking out of the kitchen; he stopped at the doorway and turned back to his sister.

"Good luck with that."

* * *

><p>"Gakupo!" A voice called from downstairs.<p>

"What?" Gakupo groaned.

"I'm going out. Can you finish dinner?" Gakuko opened his door, crossing her arms.

Gakupo raided an eyebrow. "What? Where are you going this late?"

"A friend needs me to help her study."

Gakupo stood up. "It's too late Gakuko, you can help her another time."

Gakuko huffed. "I'm not a baby anymore Gakupo. I'll be fine."

Gakupo sighed. She wasn't a kid anymore, and Gakupo didn't want to be an annoying older brother.

"Fine. But tomorrow your making eggplant stew!" He grinned at his sister.

Gakuko laughed. "I can't believe you're my brother."

"Yea but I'm the best!"

A ring from the telephone came from the other room.

"I'll get it." Gakuko left the room to answer the phone.

Gakupo walked over to his desk. He picked up a photo of a small girl with long purple hair. She was only about six or seven years old and was holding a large eggplant next to her face, pointing at it. Her large smile showed that she was truly happy.

Gakupo sighed.

_She grows up so fast._

"!"

Gakupo almost fell backwards. A loud scream came from the kitchen, where Gakuko had gone to answer the phone.

Gakupo sprinted from room to room heading towards the kitchen. He accidently hit his shin on the corner of a wall.

"CRAP!" He cursed some more words under his breath.

He hobbled over to the kitchen.

"Gakuko! What's wrong?" He asked, out of breath.

Gakuko was holding the phone. Her face was lit with excitement.

"Gakuko?" Gakupo asked, walking closer to his sister.

"What? You want…Oh, okay. Well I'll hand you over to him." She went to give Gakupo the phone when suddenly she snapped it back to her face.

"Your super beautiful Luka! I love you!" She screamed back into the phone, her face red.

"Luka?" Gakupo asked.

Gakuko suddenly threw the phone at Gakupo. He juggled it, but then managed to hold it in his hand.

He looked up at his sister. She had both hands on her cheeks, and was smiling like an idiot.

"Ayyiiiieeeee! I just spoke to Lukaaaa!" She skipped out of the room, and soon Gakupo heard the front door close.

He raised an eyebrow at his sister.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" A muffled voice came from the phone.

Gakupo snapped back into reality. "Luka! Hey, what's up?"

He asked a bit to forcefully.

"Nothing much."

"So why you calling?"

"Um, I needed to ask about our assignment. When is it due?"

"Uhhhh…." Gakupo racked his brain. "Tuesday next week."

He heard Luka sigh. "Thanks Gakupo. I owe you one."

"No worries."

An awkward silence fell between the two.

"Soo… I'll see ya later Gakupo."

"Wait!" He suddenly yelled.

"What is it?"

"I uhhh…." Gakupo thought of something to say. He didn't know why he suddenly yelled out to her. Maybe he just didn't want to stop talking to her.

"Could I use your favour now?"

He heard Luka scoff. "Fine. What is it?"

"Well that girl you just talked to. She's my sister. And she just kind of bailed on making dinner… And you know I have no cooking skills what so ever." He paused, feeling embarrassed. "So… will you come over and help me cook?"

There was a long silence. He heard Luka sigh.

"Fine. I'll be over in ten minutes."

Gakupo smiled. Luka was coming over.

And it would her and him.

Alone.

* * *

><p>Luka walked up the front door and knocked. She let out a sigh. She wanted to be at home, watching TV and relaxing. But oh no, she was coming over to Gakupo's house to help him cook. But still… She felt kind of happy to see Gakupo again.<p>

The door opened to reveal a light, warm house.

"Luka hey!" He said with a warm smile.

Luka suddenly realised.

She loved Gakupo's smile.

"Hey."

Gakupo stepped back, letting Luka step inside.

She walked inside the warm house and slipped of her jacket.

She was wearing black jeans and a tight long-sleeved white t-shirt.

Luka always felt embarrassed wearing tight shirts. But Miku always bought them for her. She used to always go on how slim Luka was, and all the weight she gained went to her… chest.

"So. What were you making?"

"Oh. Come on." Gakupo lead Luka to the kitchen. Luka let out a little gasp when she entered the room.

It was huge.

"Oh my god. My house looks like a shack compared to yours!" Luka touched the chestnut brown counters, before lifting herself up on top of it. Swinging her legs in front of her.

"Please. Mine's just… Spacey."

Luka rolled her eyes.

"Hmm… So she was making Spaghetti Bolognese. Smart girl."

Luka continued chopping the half-chopped vegetables.

She felt something placed around her neck, and something tied around her waist. She looked down to see a pink and orange apron on her.

She turned to face Gakupo. "Why the apron?"

He shrugged. "Didn't want your clothes to get dirty."

She smiled at Gakupo. He was really a nice guy.

"Hey well I don't want to do all the work. So you can keep chopping the vegetables, and I'll start getting the spaghetti ready."

Gakupo slumped. "Whyyy?"

Luka playfully hit his arm. "Don't be lazy."

He sighed. "Fine."

Luka laughed and grabbed the packet of spaghetti.

She turned on the water and waited for it to get hot.

"Sorry about her." Gakupo said.

"About who?"

"My sister."

Luka laughed at the girl who just confessed to her earlier.

"I thought it was cute."

Gakupo looked at her like she was crazy.

"Cute? Gakuko cute? As if!"

Luka walked over and bopped his head. "Don't be so mean to your sister!" She huffed. "Your lucky you even have one."

Gakupo laughed. "You can have her if you want."

Luka grinned and walked back to the sink. "Maybe I will."

"So do you like her?" He asked suddenly.

"What?" Luka asked.

"Do you like Gakuko, even slightly?"

Luka rolled her eyes. "Gakupo, I haven't even met her! Sure she seems like a sweetie, but come on."

"Well there is such thing as love at first sight."

" I guess." Luka looked over at Gakupo. Who was staring down at the vegetables. Not even slightly glancing at Luka.

"Do you believe in it?" He asked.

Luka looked down at the pasta cooking in the boiling water in front of her.

"Maybe. I guess that people can genially fall in love with just the sight of a person, but then some people might get it confused with lust."

Gakupo nodded.

"So. Aren't we studying love at the moment? What was that question…" Luka snapped her fingers, trying to remember their assignment.

"What is your definition on love." Gakupo said.

"Oh yeah. What did you put?" She asked.

"Well… That love is when…" He paused. Trying to think of his answer. "Love is when you feel something so beautiful, that you can't even comprehend it. It isn't something that is forced, it just comes naturally. Love is selfless and caring. And you know that when you're in love with someone, that you would never, ever want anything to happen to them. That you would travel to the ends of the earth, just to see her smile…" Gakupo trailed off.

"Gakupo… You said… her?" She asked, walking closer to Gakupo.

He didn't lift his head.

Luka stood next to Gakupo and placed her hand on his. She lifted his chin with her other hand and turned his head to face hers.

Once his violet eyes met hers, she felt her cheeks turn red.

Luka felt herself stand on the top of her toes, and bring Gakupo's face closer to hers.

Something in the back of her mind remind her about Mikuo, but she ignored it.

She leant in more, closer to Gakupo… Just about to…

"OW!" Gakupo pulled away and held it finger. The knife he was holding just cut his finger. It was a deep cut, and blood was dripping down his finger.

"Oh my gosh, Gakupo. I am so sorry."

Gakupo gave a forced smile. "It's okay. It's not like it's your fault."

"Where do you keep your aesthetic?" She asked.

"Top cupboard on your left." He answered.

Luka rushed to the cupboard and grabbed the aesthetic and cotton wool.

She rushed back to Gakupo, who was holding his cut finger.

She dipped the aesthetic onto the cotton wool, and dabbed it on his cut finger.

"Ow!" Gakupo pulled his finger back.

"Baby." Luka smiled and looked up at Gakupo. He was grinning at her.

"Here." She leant down and kissed Gakupo's finger.

When she pulled back, Gakupo's cheeks were red.

"T-that was b-better then the a-aesthetic." He stuttered.

Luka laughed and kissed his finger again.

The rest of the night, Gakupo sat on the counter and talked to Luka while she cooked. Every few minutes he would complain about his aching finger, and Luka would walk over and give it a small kiss.

Once the dinner was finished she put his dish down on the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asked, walking Luka to the door.

Luka pulled on her coat. "Nah. I ate before I got here."

Gakupo smiled at Luka. "Thanks for your help. I probably would have burned the house down if I tried to cook anything."

Luka laughed. "It was nothing."

Gakupo held his finger out. "One more kiss?" He asked, pouting like a little kid.

Luka rolled her eyes and smiled. She took his finger and gave it a small kiss. She looked up at Gakupo and smiled. She leaned up and kissed Gakupo on his cheek.

When she pulled away Gakupo blushed. Luka felt her own cheeks burn.

"I'll see you later Gakupo." She turned and shut the door behind her.

She started walking away from the door. She sighed.

Deep inside, she wanted to stay there and kiss him all night.

And not just his finger.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this chapter, I think it's my second favourite.<strong>

**My first is the last one. **

**I showed this to my friend, and when she read the bit how Luka would kiss his finger whenever it would start to hurt, she was like, "AWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"**

**So I hope you guys had the same reaction 3**


	19. Chapter 19

**Can I just start out saying that I think my computer hates me? ****Because I just read over some of my chapters and I realised, ****I always get you're and your confused.**

**And they're, their and there.**

**It's because whenever the little green wavy line pops under a word, I'll normally just click it, because that's what it says the proper grammar is. ****Well it's WRONG! So now I will check my grammar and not trust my computer!**

**But, I probably will fail because I suck at grammar, but hey, I'm not even a teenager yet. (which is a bit of a worry cause of some of the scenes I write X3)**

**Yeah, I should stop the excuses.**

**Sorry guys! X(**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Luka stepped out of her room.

"How do I look?" She asked Miku.

Miku was dressed in a long dress, which reached just above the floor. It was dark blue with a light blue swirly pattern. It was strapless and hugged her great figure perfectly. It looked absolutely amazing on her. And now that she was out of her crutches, she could move around freely.

Since the girls were only new to Japan, they never had the time to go out and buy kimonos. So they just had to make do with what they had.

Luka was wearing her mother's pink and purple dress. She had on some pink, shiny heels; silver earrings and the necklace Mikuo had bought her.

Her hair was out today, she had made sure it was washed and perfect. She had tried a new technique with her hair, so it was amazingly silky and flowed down to her waist.

"Luka… You look… like…. AMAZING!" Miku ran up and grabbed Luka's hands.

"Better then amazing. Luka you're so pretty." Miku gave her a smile.

"Thanks Miku. You look so amazingly beautiful. I bet Kaito will love it."

Miku's face went red at the mention of her new boyfriend.

"You think so?" She asked.

Luka winked at her best friend. "I know so. Now come on. We'll miss the opening."

Miku nodded and grabbed her purse.

The girls walked outside the building and started walking to the school. They decided it would be more fun to walk rather then drive.

The girls talked until the saw the school in the distance.

There were two boys standing outside the front. Once Miku saw Kaito waiting for her she ran up and gave him a hug. Luka walked up to the group and laughed.

"You look really beautiful Miku." Kaito said with a blush. Miku's cheeks turned pink as well.

"You l-look really g-great Luka." Gakupo stuttered.

He was looking at the ground, but Luka could still see his blush.

"Thanks Gakupo."

"Hey, where's Mikuo? He is your date right?" Kaito asked.

Luka sighed. "That's the thing. He actually never asked me. And he called me yesterday saying he didn't want to come."

Miku rolled her eyes. "I begged him to come, and he just said no. With no emotion. Just a straight up no."

Luka looked to the ground. She had also asked Mikuo why he said no. He just said that it didn't seem that great. It hurt Luka. He knew she was performing, and he still refused to come.

Luka felt a hand wrap around hers.

"It'll be okay. Maybe he'll show up later?" Gakupo gave Luka a smile.

Luka felt her cheeks turn red.

"Y...Yeah."

The four of them walked closer to the school. The gates were closed, but she could see the amazing things behind it. Food stalls, rides, it was truly amazing.

The principal held a microphone and stepped on a chair.

"Who's ready for the 2011 Showcase festival?"

A loud roar of screaming and applause was shot at the principal.

"Well! Make sure to look around, go on rides and please be safe. Have a great time everyone!"

After saying that, the gates were opened. Suddenly every kid ran in furiously.

Luka was starting to stray from her group from all the people pushing to get past.

She felt an arm around her waist and hand on her wrist. The person pulled Luka right into his chest.

"Didn't want to lose you there." Gakupo smirked.

Luka felt her cheeks burn.

"Are you… blushing Luka?"

Luka instantly tried pushing him away. But his grip was firm.

"N-No! It's just because I'm flustered from all the people pushing past me!"

Gakupo just laughed.

"I'm not blushing!" She screamed.

A nervous Gakupo was better then a perverted one.

"You sure? You kind of look like a tomato." He laughed again.

Luka got annoyed.

"You're an idiot. Now let me go!"

Gakupo's grip tightened, he suddenly pulled her closer. She was looking directly into his eyes, just centimetres away from his face.

"Maybe I don't want to." He whispered.

Luka felt herself urging to kiss him. She suddenly wanted to push him to the ground and kiss him until she couldn't breathe.

"Luka there's something I need to tell you." Gakupo suddenly said. He looked to ground, but Luka could tell he looked nervous.

"I…I lo-"

Gakupo was cut of by his phone ringing. He sighed.

"Answer it." Luka said.

Gakupo let go of Luka and answered his phone.

Luka sighed. She wanted to stay there with him, and never pull away.

_Why am I thinking this? _She wondered.

"Luka! Over here!" Miku was holding an ice cream for her, calling inside the gates.

She walked over to Miku.

Miku handed the ice cream to her. "Ice cream? You haven't had that for years."

Miku nodded her head in the direction of Kaito. Who seemed to be juggling three ice creams. All eating them at once.

"It's Kaito's favourite food. So if he wants it, then I want it!"

Miku blushed.

Luka smiled. Miku truly was in love.

For the rest of the day Gakupo didn't show.

She spent the rest of the festival with Miku and Kaito. With the occasional stop to talk to friends.

But something was bugging Luka the whole day. She was confused why Gakupo disappeared. But she tried to shrug it off.

* * *

><p>Luka sat in front of the mirror. Part of the make up and styling committee was doing her hair.<p>

She was wearing a gold crown on her head. Even though it wasn't real, it shined in the light. Underneath the crown was a dark- pinkie rose.

She had a dark pink and black, tight top. The top came up and wrapped around her neck. And had a criss-cross stitching of black lace in the middle. On the bottom she wore a matching skirt. It was a lighter pink in the middle with a more silky material, but the sides were poofy with a little bow on the side. On her left arm was a dark pink sleave with fake metal chains wrapped around it.

And on her right arm she had dark pink ribbons tied around it, with a cute little bow.

On her feet she wore dark pink ballet shoes with long ribbons that tied up her legs.

On her ballet shoes she had a little matching flower.

She also had a headset on, which allowed her to sing and dance without holding a microphone.

Luka looked at herself in the mirror. She loved how she looked. But hated the way she felt.

She was close to running to the bathroom to puke.

"Luka." She turned to see Miss Miki standing in the doorway. "Your on in a few minutes, we need you ready in the wings."

Luka nodded and walked with Miss Miki to the side of the stage.

She looked on stage, it was a play done by the drama class. She sighed as the fact she was going on stage in less then five minutes dawned on her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Do your best okay? You've worked super hard and I know you'll blow the house down." Miss Miki gave Luka a smile.

"Thanks Miss Miki."

"Call me Miki Luka. You earned it." Miki gave Luka a wink.

Luka laughed. But it turned into a nervous chuckle.

She was on in less then three minutes.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know that the costume Luka wore was actually Miku's in Project Diva. But then that's the only costume she could wear, because I'm not creative to come up with my own, and I don't think prancing around stage in your VERY revealing PJ's isn't really appropriate.<strong>

**I know this Chapter is short, but I thought it sounded better to end this chapter here, and start the next chapter when it starts. **

**Wow, Chapter nineteen. I can't believe I've managed to write up to this. When I started I thought I'd only have about 4? Maybe 6?**

**Well that died.**


	20. Chapter 20

**WARNING: Dramatic and cheesy Chapter! X3**

**Yeah, this chapter is probably the most dramatic, but I like it.**

**So I hope you enjoy this one, cause I found it fun to write, even though it's the opposite of funny, I kept laughing while writing this, maybe laughing at my own stupid cheesy writing ways. X)**

**Also I suggest listening to Romeo and Cinderella from when she starts singing, to me it made it suited the situation. Also if you haven't already, watch Luka's version of Romeo and Cinderella, in my opinion its more suited to her voice. And I think it sound freaking AMAZING!**

**(BTW this is both a person's view on both Luka and Gakupo. I didn't want to use the lines, but it wouldn't let me just have the spaces.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19<strong>

Gakupo was sitting on a park bench, replaying the call he got earlier in his head.

"_Hello?" Gakupo asked._

"_Why hello, Gakupo I believe? Did you miss me? Well you don't need to anymore. Because uncle Nobu feels like giving another visit. I heard that Luka's giving a performance. How charming. Well I just thought you should know, that I'll make sure Luka's performance goes out with a bang."_

_Dial tone._

Didn't that boy Luka told the group about kill Nobu?

And his message, what did that mean?

_I'll make sure Luka's performance goes out with a bang._

_What does that mean?_ He wondered.

Then it hit him.

_Bang. Gun. Luka. Dead._

Gakupo's head shot up. He looked down at his watch. Luka's performance would start about now.

* * *

><p>Luka made her way onto the stage. It was inside the grand hall. So everyone was sitting in their comfy seats, staring at her.<p>

No one noticed a man hiding on the roof of the building, positioning his gun, aiming through the small box-hole into the hall, aiming it… at Luka.

Luka took a deep breath and stood in her starting position.

Then, she started.

"_Don't let my romance become Juliet in a tragedy_

_Take me out of here..._

_That's what I'm feeling like."_

She broke away from the starting position and started dancing to the music.

Luka scanned out to the audience looking for someone.

Gakupo wasn't there.

* * *

><p>Gakupo tore through the park, he ran as fast as he could towards the school.<p>

_Damn! Why did I come here? If I run, I should make it there on time._

He jumped over bushes and dodged bins.

* * *

><p>"<em>Goodnight, mother and father<em>

_At least you should enjoy your dreams _

_Its high time adults went to bed."_

Luka was doing her performance to the best of her ability. But her mind was thinking about Gakupo.

_Why? Why can't I stop thinking about him? _She wondered.

"_Enchanting choking caramel_

_I cross my naked legs shyly_

_How farther we'll go tonight?"_

Luka wondered about Mikuo. When she was little she did only think of him as a brother. Was it possible… she still did?

"_Don't bite me, go easy,_

_I don't like bitter things yet_

_It's because of mother's cakes I'd always been eating_

_If something is unkown,_

_You may well be curious about that_

_Show me everything_

_Only you'll see my…"_

* * *

><p>Gakupo kept running on the gravel. He lost his footing and fell to the ground. Gakupo cried out in pain. He felt his head throb insanely. He lifted his hand and touched his forehead; it was already drenched with blood. He struggled up and kept running.<p>

_I'll do whatever it takes… to keep you safe Luka._

* * *

><p>"<em>I've been longing just like Cinderella <em>

_I'll run away with nothing but my uniform_

_May the magic stop the time_

_Before the villains bother us_

_I want to run away like Juliet_

_But don't call me with that name_

_Yes we're to be bound_

_Or it would be too boring_

_Honey, you're going to live with me."_

Luka kept singing and dancing. She saw some members in the audience gape in amazement.

But Luka couldn't stop thinking.

_What's going on?_

_This can't be happening…. Can it?_

"_I applied a little flashy mascara_

_I promise to be a good girl tomorrow_

_Forgive me this time_

_The borderline of the black lace,_

_Nobody secures it today_

_How far we're going beyond it?_

_So hard that I bit you_

_So hard that it hurts,_

_I'm in love with you_

_But Dad seems to hate you, though_

_You gave me a hand_

_Holding a collar for me_

_Take me away my Romeo_

_So far that they rebuke us"_

Luka thought about Gakupo.

Gakupo, with his bright smile,

Gakupo, with his big, friendly eyes.

Gakupo, with his strange, amazing and friendly personality.

"_The bell sounds just like Cinderella_

_I'll leave my glass shoe_

_So fine me soon_

_Before my bad dream annoys me_

_Surely she did the same thing _

_She lied that she dropped it accidentally_

_Yes, I'll do the same_

_I want to endear myself to him_

_See I'm here"_

It hit Luka.

She had always seen Mikuo as her brother. She loved him of course, but she was never in love with him.

Her world was spiraling out of control.

* * *

><p>Gakupo saw the school in front of him.<p>

He needed to be faster, he had to save her.

He ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Would you try looking into my heart?<em>

_It's filled with desire, isn't it?_

_But it's not enough, stuff more into it_

_So hard that you cannot be there anymore, maybe?_

_But that wouldn't make sense."_

_I've known this all along. But I just didn't see it until now…_

_I…I_

"_Happiness seems to be stored in the small box_

_Rather than the larger one."_

* * *

><p>Gakupo sprinted down to the great hall. His legs ached from all the running, and his head was bleeding like crazy, but he didn't care, he ran with all his might.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>What should I do? Something should be done.<em>

_Or I'll let you down_

_But greedy dad and mum are living usual life_

_Yes, I'll accept me nature_

"_The golden axe is what I've lost"_

* * *

><p>Gakupo saw the great hall only a few meters away; he pushed himself as far as he could, reaching for the door.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Cinderella who had told too much lies<em>

_Is said have been eaten by the wolf"_

_I.. realize that… _

"_What should I do? Something should be done_

_or I'll be eaten_

_Please save me before that."_

_I… love Gakupo._

* * *

><p>Gakupo tore open the doors, he ran to the stage, to see Luka dancing. She was looking to the ground, and the music was blaring at an extremely high volume, so she didn't realize his entrance.<p>

The song was ending; the last note was coming up.

* * *

><p>Luka turned her back to the audience, ready for the ending position.<p>

* * *

><p>Gakupo sprinted onto the stage.<p>

* * *

><p>Luka was turning back to face the audience.<p>

* * *

><p>The last note was coming.<p>

* * *

><p>BANG<p>

* * *

><p>Luka turned to see Gakupo standing in front of her with his arms out, shielding her from something.<p>

Luka saw blood drip from Gakupo. He fell to the ground.

The hall lights turned off.

…

"GAKUPO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun DUN!<strong>

**Yea that was Luka screaming at the end, if you didn't know. Which you probably did X3**

**I HATE the lines in this, I originally had just spaces, but it didn't work and just bunched back up together. So I'm sorry about that.**

**So next chapter will be soon, cause I hate it when I'm left hanging at something like that.**

**Also, I wanted to use the english version of "Romeo and Cinderella" because I thought it might be a bit better. Not to mention it would take me AGES to type it up in Romaji. ( I think that's what it is, god I fail .)**

**X)**


	21. Chapter 21

**CHEESY CHAPTER ALERT!**

**Yeahhh, A LOT of cheese in this, sorry about that. X3**

**But this is the last chapter! There will be an epilogue hopefully tomorrow.**

**Wow. LAST CHAPTER? Geez. And I thought I wouldn't be able to finish this until September 21****st****, fail.**

**I used C.C from Code Geass as the "Angle"**

**I also kinda thought an angle would look like C.C. Even her personality is the exact opposite of hers.**

**Well here is chapter 21 or what I should rename it, the Chapter of cheese!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

The curtains closed in front of Luka.

There was a loud sound of applause coming from behind the curtain.

The lights turned onto the stage, giving Luka a clear view of the horror in front of her.

Luka fell to her knees, next to Gakupo.

He was shot in the chest. Blood was pouring out of him.

Luka felt tears fall from her eyes.

"L..Luka." He chocked out.

Luka leaned over to his face. He couldn't leave her. No.

He reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I…love... you." He whispered.

Gakupo closed his eyes.

"NO!" Luka screamed.

She held his hand against her cheek. "NO! You can't leave me Gakupo! You can't! I LOVE YOU!"

She hugged him. She didn't care that she was drenched with his blood. She could feel his heartbeat slow down and fade away.

She gripped onto him as tightly as possible.

She remembered all the times she had spent with him.

The time when he tricked her in the forest

The time they almost kissed in her bedroom.

The time when he saved her in London.

_Gakupo._

She squeezed her eyes shut.

She held him as tightly as possible.

"Luka!" She heard Miku yell.

Miku grabbed Luka's shoulders, trying to pull her away from Gakupo. But Luka held him tight.

"NO!" She screamed. She shook off Miku's hands. And sobbed on his shoulder.

"L..Luka." Miku sounded worried.

Luka didn't care.

The one she loved. The one who protected and loved her all along, was dead.

_No…_

* * *

><p>Gakupo opened his eyes to a blank white space.<p>

He rubbed his eyes.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Well, obviously you're here." A young girl's voice answered.

Gakupo spun around. "Hello? Who's there?... God?"

The voice giggled. "No, I'm not god. Let's just say, that I'm your Guardian angle."

"Wait. What?"

A young girl with long, light green hair appeared before Gakupo.

She had fairy wings and a very small, white outfit. Her hair was long and straight. Her straight, pointed fringe fell in her eyes.

"Your guardian angel! I help you in need. Kinda like now."

Gakupo took a step back. "Am I dead?"

The girl giggled.

"Kinda."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "How can you kinda be dead?"

The girl exhaled and started flying around.

'"Okay well, you did die."

Gakupo huffed.

"But. You were saved …. by love." She put her hands together, and smiled.

"By love?" Gakupo asked.

She nodded. "Yup! Ahhhhh love! It's so beautiful!" The girl said dreamily.

"Get to the point!" Gakupo demanded.

The girl glared at Gakupo. "So rude!" She started flying around him.

"Well. It has been said that love can come over anything-even death. And in your case. That's what happened!"

Gakupo was puzzled.

"Well, where did the love come from? Friends? Family?"

The girls sighed.

"You can figure that out on your own! Bye bye now!"

She waved at Gakupo.

"Wait!" He called. "I D-"

Gakupo suddenly saw memories fly in front of his eyes, they flashed so fast that they were just a blur. He suddenly felt as if he was falling, he tried to grab anything in the black that surrounded him. But nothing could help him.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he fell. Ready to hit the ground.

Suddenly, it was as if the ground had risen to him. And he was lying down on something comfy and warm.

He tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't budge. He tried to lift his arms to help open his eyes, but just like his eyelids, they wouldn't move.

It was as if he couldn't control his body at all.

"Please Gakupo. Please wake up." He heard a familiar voice sigh.

"Luka? You've been in here for almost a week. Are you sure you don't want to go home?" A voice asked.

"No, I'm fine Miku. I'll go home soon. But for now, I just want to stay here… with him."

The other voice sighed. "Luka. Please, the doctors said he might not ever wake from this coma. And you can't stay here forever. Please, just come home."

"No Miku! You can't just…. Just lose hope alright! I know Gakupo, he'll come back! I know he will!"

Miku sighed again. "Okay Luka. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gakupo heard footsteps leaving.

He felt something wet drop onto him. Followed by another. He heard Luka start to cry.

He suddenly felt her rest her head and her arms on him. Still crying.

"P...Please Gakupo. You have to wake up." She said between sobs. " I can't live without you."

Gakupo managed to open his eyes. He put a hand on Luka's head and gave it a pat.

"Then your lucky I'm awake then huh?"

Luka shot her head up. He gave her a grin.

She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him tightly. She was lying on top of him on the bed, gripping onto the hospital gown he was wearing.

"Luka?"

Luka pulled away. She was still crying, but she was smiling. She gave him a little bop on the head.

"Don't you ever do that again! Or so help me!"

He laughed.

Luka smiled warmly at him. "But thank you Gakupo. You saved my life. I… I can't ever repay you."

Gakupo blushed. "Don't say that."

"Gakupo, there's something that Mikuo said to me earlier that I need to tell you."

Gakupo raised an eyebrow. "What?"

_**Flashback**_

_Luka sat next to Gakupo's bed. She was crying and was holding herself in the chair she was sitting in._

"_Luka?" Mikuo asked._

_Luka looked up and wiped her eyes. She bounced up and smiled at Mikuo. As if nothing had happened._

_Mikuo sighed._

"_Luka I need to tell you something."_

_Luka looked confused. "What is it?"_

_Mikuo smiled. " I know how you feel. About him."_

_Luka's cheeks turned red._

"_And I want to tell you that… You love me Luka, but you're not in love with me."_

_Mikuo took Luka's hands_

"_And I will always love you, and protect you, like any brother should. Because after all, we're just like brother and sister, you and me. Nothing more, nothing less. And I want you to be happy. Because you deserve happiness. So Luka, will you be my non-related sister?"_

_Luka suddenly threw her arms around Mikuo._

_He had to step back, so he didn't fall over._

"_Thank you Mikuo. Thank you so much."_

_She pulled away and smiled._

_Mikuo returned her smile with his own. He turned and walked out of the hospital room._

_Mikuo smiled as he walked down the hall. He hadn't lost her, he was just moving on._

* * *

><p>Gakupo sat there. Looking straight at Luka.<p>

"So that means?"

Luka nodded. "Yup. Me and Mikuo are just friends."

"Wait, what about Nobu?" Gakupo asked.

Luka grinned. "We don't need to worry about him anymore."

_**Flashback**_

_Nobu grimaced as the purple man fell to the ground._

"_Damn." He aimed back down to the stage. "No matter, now it's your turn Luka."_

_A knife was suddenly held at Nobu's neck._

"_Step away from the gun, before I chop you head off." A familiar voice hissed._

"_Why Mikuo, I thought you'd never show! It's such a shame though…" Nobu grabbed the gun. "Seeing how you're going to die now."_

_He hit the gun hard in Mikuo face. He turned to see Mikuo fall back, holding his face._

_Nobu positioned his gun again, back at Luka. He suddenly felt something hard stab his hand._

_He pulled it away instantly, and gripped onto it. Mikuo ripped the knife out of his hand._

"_You bastard." Nobu hissed._

_Mikuo's grip tightened on the knife._

_He lifted his leg, and slammed it hard onto Nobu's face._

_Nobu fell to the ground. Mikuo saw blood start to drip onto the ground._

_He went to stab Nobu, but he grabbed his ankle and threw him to the ground._

_Mikuo cried out in pain._

_Nobu struggled up and stood next to Mikuo. He smiled evilly and kicked Mikuo's side._

_Mikuo cried out._

_Nobu pulled out his gun and aimed it at his face._

"_Say hi to your father for me."_

_Mikuo sat up quickly and stabbed Nobu's leg._

_Nobu fell to the ground. He cried out. "You brat!"_

_Mikuo punched Nobu's stomach. _

"_You're a dick." He spat._

_He stabbed Nobu as hard as possible in his chest._

_Nobu's eyes widened. But then they slowly closed._

"_Have fun in hell." Mikuo said before standing up._

_He held his side, it was aching like never before._

_But he had done it._

_Nobu was dead._

* * *

><p>"Wow." Gakupo breathed.<p>

"Yeah."

Gakupo took Luka's hand and squeezed it.

"I'm glad your safe."

Luka's cheeks turned red.

"W...Which reminds me. There is something I still need to tell you." Luka said nervously.

She was still on Gakupo's bed, kneeling on top of him.

She looked down, her cheeks were turning a bright red.

"I….I…"

Gakupo sat up and wrapped his arms around Luka. He felt her freeze.

"I love you ... too Luka." He whispered in her ear.

He felt Luka hug him tightly.

"I love you Gakupo. I love you." She whispered.

He had only dreamt that she would say those words to him. This was a dream come true.

Gakupo and Luka pulled out of their hug. But he kept her close.

He placed a hand on Luka's cheek. He brought her closer until he felt her lips against his.

Gakupo saw stars. He felt his whole body go numb.

He stayed there holding Luka, kissing her.

"Well, well, well. What's going on over here then?" He heard a voice ask.

Gakupo opened his eyes to see basically everyone standing around the bed.

Luka pulled back. Her face was completely red.

"Hey Len?" Rin asked smugly.

"Yes Rin?" Len answered smugly as well.

"Was it just me or were Gakupo and Luka… well I don't know… KISSING?"

Gakupo felt his cheeks go red.

"Hmmm, I believe they were Rin!"

Everyone started laughing. Gakupo looked at Luka, she looked back at him. They both burst into hysterics.

"Well we better start the wedding plans!" Nigaito joked.

Gakupo saw Luka blush. He pulled her over and held her in his arms.

She looked up at him and smiled.

He bent down and kissed her again.

This was a dream come true.

* * *

><p><strong>OMIGOSH!<strong>

**This is the last chapter. Wow.**

**But don't worry! There WILL be an Epilogue.**

**X)**


	22. Epilogue

**Wow, epilogue. X)**

**I wanted to have a lot of GakupoxLuka fluff, but its more towards the end.**

**So look out for the end!**

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue!<strong>

"Luka Megurine."

Luka stood up from her seat.

She walked up to the stage and received her diploma.

She smiled and nodded at her principal.

"WHOO! LUKA!" A voice shouted from the crowd.

Luka laughed at Kaito. Who suddenly got a lecture from one of the teachers.

"Now, since Miss Megurine is our school president, she has been assigned the duty to present a speech to farewell our students."

Luka walked up to the podium.

"Um …Hi." She spoke into the microphone. "I've been going nuts, trying to think of a speech for today. Believe me, it's been crazy."

She laughed thinking about the nights she spent in her apartment, crying, laughing and getting annoyed at anyone who spoke to her.

"But, then I realised. That this speech shouldn't be a bunch of words that I've been thinking and practicing. It should be something that should just flow, and come from the heart."

She got a round of applause from the audience.

"So, even though today is an upsetting day. We shouldn't be sad. As a very popular writer Dr Suess said, 'Don't cry because it's over, smile, because it happened.'

So when you go home today, think of about all the fun people and memories you've made on this crazy journey.

Because even though, we're saying goodbye to one chapter of our life. We still have the rest of the book to go."

A mixture of applause and hollering was thrown at Luka. She laughed at her friends. Who held up signs for her.

"Thank you."

Luka turned as walked off the stage. Her smiling friends greeted her.

A hand suddenly held hers. She looked up to see a familiar face smiling at her.

"Amazing speech Luka." Gakupo winked at her.

"You know it." Luka said with a smile.

Miku ran up and hugged Luka. She was in a black gown, just like Luka.

"I can't believe we're graduating!" Miku said with a smile.

"I know, its crazy!" Kaito said while placing an arm around Miku.

She turned and gave her boyfriend a hug. Kaito bent down and kissed her.

Luka turned her head away.  
>"Seriously guys. Get a room!"<p>

Miku giggled nervously.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice called.

Luka turned to see Rin skipping over to them with Len.

"Hey Rin, hey Len."

"Hey guys!" Rin gave Luka a hug.

"I can't believe this is it! It's all over! But I'm not going to cry, like your speech Luka, I'm going to be happy!" Rin sounded determined that she wouldn't cry. But Luka could see tears forming in her eyes.

"Hey little sis." Mikuo put a hand on Miku's head.

Miku slapped her brother's hand.

"I'm not that little! I'm only younger by a few months!"

Mikuo grinned.

"Yeah, but you're still a baby to me."

Miku got annoyed. But Luka just laughed.

"Hey Mikuo." Gakupo said with a grin.

"Heey Gakupo." The boys high-fived each other while smiling.

Luka still couldn't believe how they had become such great friends.

"How you holding up? I heard you were in pain lately."

Gakupo shrugged. "Yeah, its just that my chest has been getting sore lately. But the doctors said that its normal for my chest to act up if I strain myself."

Luka remembered when Gakupo was finally released from the hospital a few months ago.

_**Flashback**_

"_Now, make sure he gets a lot of sleep. His wounds have healed, but he still needs to relax."_

_Luka nodded at the doctor._

"_I still have no idea how he survived all this. It's a true miracle."_

_He smiled and walked away. Luka rested her back against the wall._

_The few weeks were hard, but Luka managed to get through them. But whenever she would see his wound, she would feel a stab of pain inside of her. Gakupo told her endless times that it wasn't her fault that he was in hospital._

_But to Luka, it was exactly her fault._

_She heard doors open to her left. She snapped her head up to see Gakupo walking into the waiting room._

_She smiled like an idiot and ran up to Gakupo. As soon as she reached him, she hugged him as hard as she could._

"_Whoa Luka." Gakupo said while laughing._

_Luka stepped back. She felt tears well up in her eyes. Once she blinked, one of the tears fell down her cheek._

"_Luka… Why are you crying?" Gakupo asked._

_Luka just hugged him again._

"_It's just that… You're here. And you're okay." She choked out._

_Gakupo wrapped an arm around her. And stroked her head with his other hand._

"_I'll always be here Luka."_

* * *

><p>After that, Luka had become Gakupo's girlfriend. They had been dating for a few months now, but for Luka it was still weird, knowing that she was actually dating Gakupo. But it just felt so right.<p>

Luka looked up to Gakupo. He was laughing and smiling with the group. She smiled.

Now Luka had never been happier.

"LUUUUKKKKAAAAAAaaaaAAAAA!" A high pitch voice yelled.

Luka was suddenly tackled by a small, purple-haired girl.

"LUKAAA! LUKA YOU CAN'T LEAVE!"

Luka tried to sit up. But the girl was kneeling over her.

"G-Gakuko! Get off of her!" Gakupo's voice yelled embarrassedly.

Luka laughed.

Gakupo would tell stories about his little sister, Gakuko. And apparently she was still in love with her. Which Luka though was cute.

"Luka! You will visit me right? Just because your leaving school doesn't mean I won't stop loving you!" Gakuko yelled.

Luka laughed again.

"Gakuko! Seriously!" Gakupo sounded extremely embarrassed.

"Of course I'll visit you Gakuko. Everyday I'll come over. How does that sound?" Luka asked.

Gakuko's face lit up. She started nodding furiously.

"YES!"

Suddenly Gakuko bent over and pressed her lips against Luka's.

Luka's eyes widened with shock. She had never kissed or been kissed by a girl before.

Gakuko pulled away and put her hands on her cheeks. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Ayyyyyyiiiiiiii! Luka is a great kisser! Her lips are super soft!" Gakuko squealed.

She started shaking her red face furiously.

She leant over to kiss Luka again but Gakupo pulled her off of Luka, fuming.

"Gakuko!" He yelled.

"Sorry Gakupo. But I told you to watch out!" She winked at her brother and ran away.

Luka laughed and stood up.

Gakupo suddenly put an arm around Luka's waist and pulled her close to him. Luka felt her cheeks turn red.

"Sorry about that. I honestly don't know how I'm related to her."

Luka laughed. "It's okay. She's really cute."

Gakupo looked at Luka strangely. "Cute? Pssh."

Luka smiled.

"Luka! Gakupo! We're going to the park! You coming?"

Luka looked back at Kaito who was waving for them to come over.

She nodded and walked with Gakupo.

Once they reached the park Rin and Len were already chasing each other and laughing like maniacs.

"They are so cute together." Miku said.

"I know. Its like they were made for each other." Luka admired Rin and Len together. They were so different, but when they were together, it worked so well.

"Are you serious? When did it get so dark?" Miku asked.

Luka looked up to the sky. The sky was black, with hundreds of stars shining in the night.

Kaito and Gakupo walked over to the girls.

Kaito lent over and whispered something into Miku's ear.

Once he pulled away, Miku's face lit up.

"Are you serious?" Miku asked.

Kaito nodded.

Miku gave a small squeal.

"What?" Luka asked.

Miku looked over at Luka, as if she had forgotten she was there.

"Uh.. oh nothing."

Luka looked at Gakupo. His face was turning red.

What was going on?

"So… Uh… Miku, lets go over there. See you guys later!"

Miku nodded excitedly and walked away with Kaito.

Luka raised an eyebrow, what did Kaito say?

"Pretty isn't it?" Gakupo asked.

Luka followed his gaze, until she saw what he was staring at. The park was placed on top of the town. So there was a beautiful view of the town, and the ocean that was shining from the glowing moon.

"Yeah. It's beautiful." She breathed.

Gakupo faced Luka; his face was shining in the night.

"Luka… there's something I need to ask you."

Luka tilted her head. "Yeah?"

Gakupo blushed. "Luka, since the first moment I saw you, I fell in love with you. I mean, I didn't want to blink because I hated missing your beauty for even a second."

Luka blushed.

"And then I met you. You were kind and sweet. Sure a little aggressive at times… but that's one of the things I love about you."

Gakupo took Luka's hands.

"Then I heard about your past. And about the horrible things that had happened to you. And I wanted to make sure that you were safe, that I would never lose you. I want to protect from anything that wants to hurt you. And I know we've only been dating for a short time now. But Luka, I love you.

And… I want to be by your side forever…." Gakupo knelt down to the ground.

Luka's eyes widened.

"So Luka Megurine…" He pulled a small ring-box out of his pocket and looked into Luka's sparkling eyes.

"Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>No way did I just end it there! XP<strong>

**I would put something else in, but it didn't seem right.**

**So did he get a no or a yes?**

**…..**

**…..**

**Of course he got a yes! It's Gakupo Freaking Kamui! **

**I can see it in my mind, them getting married and having a family. Awwww it would be so cute.**

**But sadly, that brings an end to my very first EVER fan fiction. It took me ages to write this whole thing. But it was sooooo worth it. **

**I hope you have had as fun reading this, as I have had writing this. No joke, there have been times when I wrote something down, and I would just sit there and laugh, while my parents and my sister would look at me, and be like "wtf?"**

**Thank you so much for reading!**

**There will be more GakupoxLuka fan fictions in the future, (All my fan fictions will probably just be them, lol) so look out for them.**

**Alsooooo, I actually wrote a small GakupoxLuka story earlier, but i didn't like it, so I decided to write a different one. So I might upload it, if you guys want me too. But I don't think its that good.**

**;]**

**-Bridge**


End file.
